Legendary Hearts
by Energy witch
Summary: NEXT CH UP! The KND, join Beth, The Eds, Foster's group, Jellybean trio and the 3 cat bros.; on a journey through different worlds, to help find the lost ethereal guardians in order to fight in an epic battle against the darkness.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

_Long ago…__Seven magic dragonballs were forged, when gathered together would summon a dragon to grant a wish. _

_The story is about, __the remaining ones whose lives were touched by the dragonballs. _

_This is Sara Beth Aegis Pantheon. She lived with her two sisters, brother and __mother and father in a cozy loving mansion in Japan._

_And it has been told they had extraordinary adventures in 'Dragonball and Z'. After the adventures they come to Japan where they have taken no time for they had returned to their original ages._

_That had happened two years ago, right now they were enjoying their home with their family and their foster brother once a cold enemy had become a caring and protective father with a family of his own. _

_It was a wonderful life. They had each other, and they had their dreams. But it was too good to last…for one day…_

An annoying voice interrupts "They built a new school in the neighborhood"

_No, No…._

To our point of view, glowing lights hurdle through space and towards Earth. A dark light approaches the country and the Manor; Vegeta is nearby in deep thought, when he is startled to see the light outside. From above, we see the light enter the plane; energy shoots out through all the windows, and it lungs foreword which blacks out.

Great masses of clouds swirl and churn and collide on the screen.

_One day, a terrible thing happened. Their kingdom came crumbling down the day the heartless invaded their world _

Late that day, Beth looked out towards the window and saw lightning strike.

"A storm?" She asked. Beth blinked in surprise.

Up high in the sky is a great ball of purple-black energy. It pulsed and writhed in the sky. "What's that?" Dana asked, awed by the display.

Then, to Omri's (The girl's father) ultimate horror, several Shadows formed from the ground. He stepped back, stood in a fighting stance, holding a bat defensively. Beth stared at them.

"Heartless!" Omri cried

A Shadow leaped forward and Omri brought a bat up in time to whack it. Nothing happened. The Shadow wasn't harmed at all. Then they all jumped at them, coming in from all directions. Omri gasped in pain as their claws tore into him. But he kept his wits about him and swung his leg out, catching two under the chin and sending them into the water. Pretty soon Beth battles them knocking them away single handedly. A path cleared, Father and daughter both run out, still holding the bat in his hand. It's his only weapon after all.

"Mommy!" Dana cried

Kylie grabs things from next to her bed with a flashlight, and grabs Dana to meet with Jenna (their mother). "Come on!"

As he ran his mind whirled at the possibilities. "Where did they come from?" Beth asked

The family looked around frantically as more and more Shadow's rose up around them, they ran past them, dodging swipes and accepting a few minor ones.

Omri caught the sight of black hair flowing in the wind and saw Vegeta, standing calmly beside the paopu tree. The family runs up behind him.

"What happened?" Omri asked in frustration but Vegeta stood there, his back to them.

"The door has opened..." He muttered in frightening voice.

"What?" Jenna asked in confusion. He turned toward them, face looking excited.

"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!" He said, his voice growing in excitement. Omri narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, growing concerned. "We've got to get everyone to safety!" Omri yelled at Vegeta.

"Everyone's coming with us!" Vegeta yelled back at him. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." He explained. Beth, Dana, and Kylie looked at their adoptive brother curiously. "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back." Vegeta continued. "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!" Vegeta clenched his fist. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He yelled.

Suddenly the dark void appeared again, and Omri, Jenna knew what it meant to do.

"Don't go!" Kylie cried out to them

"We'll be right back." Their father said as their hands slipped slowly and their parents headed in the direction of the invading heartless.

"Vegeta!" Beth yelled, reaching for him. The void reaches up with black tendrils, lacing around them, Beth finally grabbed Vegeta's hand while Kylie and Dana grabbed each others hands and everything flashed brightly.

_A__nd the girls were separated from their family as their home disappeared. Their troubles—if they had any at all-were over in 20 seconds flat._

When the shadows lifted their home was gone and Vegeta had vanished into thin air.

"Our parents..." Dana said sadly.

Next we see, the guardians have transformed and is standing in a circle, preparing for the Journey to where the heartless had came from. The Guardians all start to glow, and disappear.

We see a long shot of a typical Evil Villain's Castle, then inside a mirror shows images of the guardians flying headlong through space. Ahead the sky was gray and is incredibly windy. Great storm clouds can be seen all around churning and expanding

Whoever it was is much put out to see the guardians approaching; it hurls a goblet through a mirror, which shatters, but instantly repairs itself. The shards appear in front of the flying guardians; they yell at each other to hold on tight, but to no avail. When the shards hit, the group tossed around in all directions, everyone tries to hold on as best as they can. The wind blows wilder and wilder until finally it tosses them back, and knocking each other into the air. The guardians are separated and fall into the void, their iridescent wings were useless like a kite would be during a stormy hurricane, and down they go disappearing into the chaos below.

The girls screamed just as they were sucked into the darkness. The screen then fades black.

We see our familiar young friend awakening from a dream. Numbuh 1 quickly sits up as if awakening from a nightmare.


	2. A New Adventure

**Chapter 1: A new adventure**

The story really begins on an afternoon when the operatives were stealing a few precious minutes alone together. And of course it was Numbuh 1 talking about his adventures with Beth, which was the subject they were discussing.

He had got there of course by Magic accidentally, which is the only way of getting there. And a promise, or very nearly a promise, had been made that some day he'll return.

They were in the tree house living like room, sitting on the edge of the couch and looking at a picture. What ironic it was just bought today by his parents which they seemed to like and surprisingly he liked it too. Plus, for some reason he was feeling nostalgic.

It was a picture of a ship, not an ordinary ship but the same kind of ship like something out of Treasure Planet sailing straight towards you. Her prow was gilded and shaped like the head of a Lion. She had only one mast and one large, square sail. The sides of the ship, looked like gilded wings like of a bird were golden. She had just run up to the top of one glorious blue wave, and the nearer slope of that wave came down towards you, with streaks and bubbles on it. She was obviously running fast before a happy wind, listing over a little on her port side. All the sunlight fell on her from that side, and the water on that side was full of greens and purples. On the other, it was darker blue from the shadow of the ship.

And then all five children were staring with open mouths. Now this was something out of a fantastic adventure story.

And suddenly with the wind came the noises, the swishing of waves and the slap of water against the ship's sides and the creaking and the overall high steady roar of air and water. But it was the smell, the wild, briny smell, which really convinced Numbuh 5 that she was not dreaming. And now they we're hearing voices coming from the supposed ship.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar young female voice.

"I'm goin' stir-crazy. I gotta take a look around." said a boy's voice. "Plan our journey, to start the mission this king told us to do."

"Journey? To where?" said a young voice with a Hindu accent "We'll all be hunted down and have our heads put up as trophies!"

"No one's going to _hunt_ you." said a soft African American voice, "Lest they're planning on selling you to a carnival."

"Aw, let the baddies come." said another young voice, "I'll take them both on. I'm _undefeatable_. I'm _indivisible_. I'm..."

Numbuh 2 rushed towards the picture in curiosity. Numbuh 1, who knew something about magic, sprang after him, warning him to look out. Numbuh 3, 4 and 5 grabbed at him from the other side and was dragged forward. And by this time either they had grown much smaller or the picture had grown bigger. Numbuh 4 jumped to try to pull it off the wall and found himself standing on the frame; in front of him was not glass but an actual sea, and wind and waves rushing up to the frame as they might to a rock.

"_In trouble_!"

There was a second of struggling and shouting, and just as they thought they had got their balance a great blue roller surged up round them, swept them off their feet, and drew them down into the sea.

They were still quite near the ship; they all saw its green side towering high above them, and people looking at her from the deck.

"It's the heartless! They've found us!" said a spanish-accented monster like voice.

"No, no, no. It's only five children from another world." said another voice

When they came up again, they saw a white figure diving off the ship's side. Numbuh 2 was close beside it now, treading water, and had caught the arms of the howling Numbuh 4. Then someone else slipped an arm under Numbuh 5 from the other side.

There was a lot of shouting going on from the ship, heads crowding together above the bulwarks, ropes being thrown. Numbuh 2 and the stranger were fastening ropes round each member of the team.

Finally the KND were heaved up followed by the stranger, a girl some years older than them.

"Beth!" gasped Numbuh 1. Yes indeed, it was the girl who helped Numbuh 1 return home some time now. The old friends hugged each other.

"But who are they?" said Beth almost at once, turning to the rest of KND with a friendly smile.

"What? Where?" A bewildered Numbuh 4 rushed to the ship's side, as if he expected to see a glimpse of the tree house. What he saw was a harbor dock near a suburban neighborhood and a paler blue sky. Perhaps we can hardly blame him if his heart sank. He was promptly sick.

"Hey! Lazlo, Raj, Clam," said Beth some animals in Boy Scout clothes. "Bring some hot cocoa for our young friends. You'll need something to warm you after that dip."

At this moment Numbuh 3 and 2 both sneezed. "I don't like the sound of that," said Beth. "Come on below and get dry."

* * *

Beth hustled them on and in a few minutes the group found passing through the door into the stern cabin. Three square windows that looked out on the blue, swirling water astern, the low cushioned benches round three sides of the table, the swinging silver lamp overhead and the flat gold image of a Lion on the forward wall above the door. All this they took in a flash, for immediately Beth opened a door on the starboard side, and said, "This'll be your room, I'll just get some dry things for myself."

Numbuh 1 found himself as much at home as if he had been in Beth's cabin for weeks, and the motion of the ship didn't bother him. The cabins were tiny but bright with painted panels and spotlessly clean.

Everyone was now below deck; the small group of children turned their attention back to the crew, who had called a meeting to discuss with the new comers. Their mission to journey through the etherium, to find the rest of the ethereal guardians and the Pantheon family.

The rest of the KND were a little wary of them so it took a lot of explaining and reassurance from the crew to get them to trust them.

"And so we're going to other worlds on our ship." Mac finished.

"This is your ship?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Sort of, Beth bought it since this is one of the few that can travel through the etherium." Lazlo replied

"Etherium?" Numbuh 4 asked

"It's like space but different you can still breath like as if you're just out in sea," Bloo answered. "Though the ship's field helps."

"We are also looking for my guardian friends and the rest of my family..." Beth said

"We agreed help her look." Eddy said enthusiastically, making most of the crew look at him.

"Gee Eddy," Lazlo said naively, "I thought the reason you wanted to come along was to get away from the kids because of your scam went wrong?"

Eddy promptly glares at him, "Does the whole crew have to know about that?"

"And I suppose you don't plan on scamming the residents of the new worlds we'll be visiting, do ya?" asked Gordon raising an eyebrow at Eddy.

"Uh, say Beth when do we leave to start the mission?"

"Don't change the subject, please!" Wilt exclaimed

"I'm not; we all have a job to do remember?"

"Beth, what's our estimated time to the locations of your comrades?" Double D asked the red haired girl.

She looked at him in concern.

"Hard to say, depends where in the Etherium they could be," Beth said "It's kinda vast as you might call it. Because I used to travel to worlds by using portals or a space ship."

Her words made Double d and the others freeze.

"Pardon, is you saying you were planning to go off into an unknown place?" Double d said seriously "We can't leave until we deduce the whereabouts of the missing persons!"

"Guy's got a point there, ya know," agreed Numbuh 5, jerking a thumb at Double d.

"Well that's the thing Double d, I know how can we find them, with _this_," She pulls out the heart of Etherea, "This works like a compass only it'll point us in the right direction, and all we have to do is follow it."

"What do ya say, wanna to join us?" Wilt offered to the KND.

The KND huddle for a second deciding whether or not to trust Beth and go along to unknown places.

"Should we go with them?" Numbuh 5 whispered.

"It's alright," Numbuh 1 whispered back, "Besides, we don't have any missions at the moment, remember when I had helped to take down those Neck-ties?"

"I don't know, that's a whole different story….." Numbuh 2 said.

However everyone's discussion is cut off by some familiar and angry voices, which takes everyone by surprise.

"Time for payback!"

"Plank wants first crack at them!"

"Rolf will use their hides as a trans-"

It turns out whatever the Eds did the neighborhood cul-de-sac Kids had now spotted them. The only reason the Eds had agreed to journey through the Etherium to take on the quest, only to avoid the angry kids.

"Trouble!" Ed said in panic "What do we do Eddy? What do we do?"

"Time to go make a pest of myself!" said Bloo going above deck. The little imaginary took this chance to get moving to their quest as soon as they can, in order to do so they have made the ship move.

"We're fugitives Eddy!" Double D cried out "Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure?"

"It was just a scam Double D! How can it go so wrong?"

"Eddy, the laws of probability can be very wrong."

Beth turned to the short Ed boy sternly, "Eddy! You have to go out there, face that mob, and apologize for what you did."

She doesn't blame the kids for wanting to pummel him, after all Eddy does have a massive ego but still he has to apologize for what he did. It wouldn't be fair that they beat up Double d and Ed for his mistakes.

"I would, but I'm afraid if I open the door, they'll take all of you!" Eddy said making an excuse

"No we won't. We just want you dorks!" says Kevin's voice from outside.

"Peel your onions, Ed-boys, and cry! There is no escaping a son of a shepherd!" Rolf's voice sounded.

Outside on the deck, Bloo looked around as he came out unnoticed by the kids, who were pounding and trying to climb the ship.

"Ah-ha! This'll be a snap." Bloo said as he spotted the anchor. Then he started to pull a certain lever to pull up it up with all of his might. Then he went back into the deck below as the ship began to move.

Some crashing, rumbling is heard from inside.

"What's that?" asked Numbuh 1

"Fasten your seat belts, everyone!" Bloo announced coming back

"We're moving!" Mac said

"Wha-Wha-Wha- What have you done?" asked Raj

The ship began to move forward but the odd thing was, unlike Sticky beard's, it didn't go through the ground making cracks, it hovered a few inches from the ground.

Rolf, Kevin, Johnny and Nazz, who were on the ship, fell off the minute it began to advance and right now it was already moving fast with the Eds on it.

"They're getting away guys!" Nazz cried out

"Curse you Ed boys!" Rolf shouted as he got onto his pig, Wilfred

"Plank's speaking out!" yelled Johnny

And with that they give chase, no way they were letting the Eds get away with their scams.

Inside the deck, everyone took their positions after all this the first time they were on a ship like this, if you don't count Numbuh 4's Halloween experience when he stole Stickybeard's ship.

"Step on it, Blik!" The short Ed boy instructed in panic to a short, long eared black cat.

"That's _Mr._ Blik to you!" Mr. Blik snapped back as he rushed of to the control room to steer the ship. At the same time taking out his important hat to drive and steps on the gas! The fire ignites in the engine room and the ship roars off -

"A cruddy cat's supposed to be driving the ship?" Numbuh 4 shocked.

"No worries lad, he knows what he's doing." said Gordon, a chubby white furred cat with orange spots.

The 'Parthenon', the name of the ship, races past the neighborhood suburbs as the kids rush out giving chase. It careened away from a car, which causes it to crash. Then, the ship does down a few flights of stairs on a hill, before getting back on the street, swerving away from another car, which also crashes.

As the black cat eagerly swerves around a corner, Beth instructs Mr. Blik. "Pull a right, Mr. Blik, and head for the bridge!"

The ship accelerates, with the Eds peering out from the railing at their pursuers, who were still catching up to them, before turning and look ahead. During the course of their run, they ran over some garbage cans, knocked over a trash collector, and caused a plated glass truck to crash. They went through a truck filled with wine glasses, which is broken on the road.

Then, they enter a park, where they bumped into some kids on the slides, and where it actually slid down some slides, before landing on a see-saw. They left the park and got back on the road, only to and avoided getting hit by one truck.

"There, Blik! Through the tunnel!"

"Hold your breaths and make a wish!" Waffle, a grey cat, suggests, to the gang.

Through the windows we see the ship racing into a tunnel, shouting from the kids echo in the tunnel.

"What're we going to do? Where are we going?"

"The spaceport..." Beth replied "It's the best short cut to the Etherium!"

The Parthenon tears around the square, followed by the kids. People on the street dive for cover - coolies pulling rickshaws go into hyper jov lanterns spanning the street crash down and are dragged behind the Parthenon. Incredible stunts are pulled by the kids as they surprisingly catch up with amazed onlookers watch them zoom past.

"Alright, now where did this come from?" Beth asked as the ship enters some drive through mall.

It wasn't long before the ship comes out packed with a few parcels from the 'shopping' and the kids still chasing them.

"Well that wasn't necessary," said Bloo said sounding bored

Until they notice both Kevin and Rolf had caught up, and were ramming the ship with some strength that surprised the gang (except the Eds). And were already climbing to seek vengeance.

"Oh and they're not?" Eddy said as he grabs the boxes from the mall, and began throwing at their pursuers.

Everyone else joins him, by grabbing all the parcels and throwing it at the kids.

They reach a fork in the road, which they go on an overpass that's still under construction. When the ship got to the end of the uncompleted bridge, it began to glow a gold light and flew, leaving behind the angry kids.

The Parthenon flies along the highway through the trees launching through the air.

* * *

When everything was calm and quiet, the gang came out from the deck, unhurt, and started roaming around the ship while looking over the horizon. Instead of the blue sky with clouds it looked more like the panoramic night sky with stars as if they were in outer space.

"Where are we?" asked Numbuh 1

"Oh rapture!" Double D said in admiration

"What? What's goin' on?" asked Numbuh 4

"We're in the middle of the Etherium," Beth explained

"Well... that goes without saying." Numbuh 2

"Where are the grounds?" asked Eduardo looking about.

"Nothing but outer like space and sparkling stars." Numbuh 3 said

This only makes a certain scout worry and a certain short Ed boys glare. Sure they had get away from the angry kids but getting lost in a weird place similar to outer space isn't one of them.

"Way to go Bloofus! The middle of nowhere and you had to get us stranded here!"

"OH! This is all your fault!" Raj accused pointing a finger at Bloo

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, those kids from the cul-de-sac would've toasted us by now!" Bloo snapped

"Yeah, now that that's over."

"Oh no, it's not Eddy," Gordon says to him "You got yourself into this mess, rather you like it or not you're going help out."

"Yeah, so once we start this trip, you gotta take orders!" snapped Mr Blik

"What? In your dreams!"

"Eddy, we should, it's the least we can do and Beth is our friend," Double said to his friend.

"He got a point there," Waffle replied "Wouldn't you do the same if you family or bro is lost in another dimension?"

Eddy thought about it, not wanting to give much away, he reluctantly agrees.

"Alright, you better not make me do anything stupid or use your transfiguration experiments!"

"That's the spirit!" Lazlo said cheerfully

"One thing though how do we get started?" Raj asked still nervous

"Raj's right, don't you know where we're going?" Mac asked Beth

"It's simple I'll use this," She hold up the heart of Etherea which glows a bright pink color then a blue color as a symbol appears then forms an arrow and pointed toward the etherium.

"Looks like will have go that way!" Beth said "Sara Goodman is that direction somewhere.."

"Co co co co?" asked Coco (How can you tell?)

"This only glows a different color if any of my fellow guardians are close and means they're still alive but lost."

"So are you guys coming with us or not?" Bloo asked the KND cheerfully.

He heard so many stories about the young spy kids and their missions to help tons of kids. And they could be very useful in their quest.

The group still looked unsure, it would take a while for them to trust Beth since she was a teenager and now they're stuck in the middle of some starry place with no right 2x4 equipment.

Beth, Mac and Double d shot Bloo a look. If you might recall they still don't trust teenagers because most of them were cold and cruel to kids.

"No offense guys, chances are it's going to be hard to go back. Right now, the only way to go is forward." Mac said to the KND.

Since they had no choice, and the only transportation is this ship, the KND will have to go with the group cautiously. With a shake of their head and shoulders shrugging, they stood up straight.

"Okay, why not?" Numbuh 5 said, earning Numbuh 1's approval, "We'll go with you guys."

"But we're keeping an eye on ya!" warned Numbuh 4

"Do not fear we can trust them," Numbuh 3 said calmly in a peaceful mood. She moved her palm forward and shook hands with the red haired girl.

"It's settled, we're going to new worlds together." Beth said "And find my family and friends if we're going to defeat this new evil to protect our homes!"

"Let's get going Mr Blik care to do the honors?" Double D said to the black cat.

"Hold on I can help!" Numbuh 2 called out as he rushed to help Mr. Blik steer the ship.

"One last thing," Lazlo said as he pulled down something to reveal a banner in honor of Aslan, the emblem of the Order of the Lion.

Thus the gang all high fived together. This was going to be an exciting journey for all of them.


	3. Country and City

**AN:**** Thank you for waiting here's the next chapter and the first world where our heroes arrive**

**Chapter 2: Country and city part1**

As they were traveling in the ship, a curious Numbuh 1 had asked Beth, what prompted her into going in this quest, other than searching for her family and fellow guardians.

At this question Beth said they must seek the maiden of the pure hearts, women/girls devoid of darkness in their hearts or having a good soul, which Yoda had mentioned to Beth earlier before she began the quest across the etherium.

"I'm sorry noble as it sounds but finding that one person would be like finding a needle in a haystack," Wilt said sounding a bit doubtful.

"I'm aware of that Wilt."

"Oh it's simple we just double check on the fellow residents of that world" Lazlo said cheerfully "And we'll make a list of the nicest girls and women"

"Yeah, and we choose which candidates who are far more likely to be like princesses!" Numbuh 3 said

"Sounds easy enough" spoke Waffle

"Could work, but I highly doubt they'll simply let us revise those records" Double D said reasonably "For all we know it could be restricted information"

"And that ain't all," Beth said "I also gotta seal the portals there too, another passage similar to the keyhole that Heartless use to take the heart of the world."

"How are you gonna do that?" Mr. Blik said while turning to look at the group, "From what I heard Sora only has the Keyblade to seal those things."

"The same one I'm using as a compass to find my friends and family but the glitch is we'll have to find the maiden of the pure heart the hard way." Beth said

"There's goes one easy way" Eddy muttered

"But that's not the worst part,"

"Wonderful, what's the worst part?" Bloo asked sarcastilly

"Yoda warned me that our enemies should not get their hands on the maidens, because if they do...The door of Darkness will open…Then we're in a whole lot of-"

"Whoa! I'm sorry Beth but don't say anything like that" Wilt said to the Beth before she could say a curse word.

"Hate to interrupt the briefing but I think we reached something," interrupted Numbuh 2 pointing ahead.

Everyone know what that meant, time for a road test or should I say first task in their quest.

**000****00000000**

Now the first stop was a new world, which they had go across if they were to follow the direction the heart pointed out. Unfortunately they learned the hard way; they had arrived right in a middle of a stormy weather.

The rain refused to let out, it just got stronger, and there was nothing worse than going on a mission on a rainy day.

"Team get ready to disembark," Beth said

"I don't know, if you noticed but it is raining," Raj said to Beth, Eddy and Mr. Blik

"What this humidity? Compared to the hurricanes, and the monsoon? A little rain never hurt anyone." Mr. Blik said

"That is not entirely true, floods are known to be disastrous…" Double D informed

Disaster or not, they would have to continue the search later. For the rain in this particular world, had continued to overflow and the countryside seemed flooded. A state of emergency was declared; even the small town had become a big lake. Roads and streets were flooded, even the stores everything was underwater.

"Well according to the Bean scout code it is our duty to help the citizens in this disaster!" Lazlo said to the rest of the team.

"Not mention you could earn your flood rescue badges," said Mac

However something was amiss about this mysterious flood. Not to mention after looking through the binoculars, the group had noticed the city was the only landscape unaffected.

"That's weird. Numbuh 5 wonders why the city ain't affected," Numbuh 5 said lowering the binoculars.

"Only one way to find out!" Eddy said before turning to Beth "Yo Red, you got a smaller boat?"

"I got a whole fleet of them besides this ship." Beth mentioned as she lowered a life boat.

"You guys head out to the city we'll stay here and help out," Wilt said to the departing group

"Besides someone's got to keep an eye on the Parthenon," Gordon said

"Can't leave it unguarded…" Clam added

"Yeah well check it since when do those clouds just come out of nowhere? It's not your typical cumulus nimbus…"

"What do you mean?" Double D inquired

"Look those clouds in that direction" Numbuh 5 points out in the horizon

"We've got to track these clouds to the source" stated Numbuh 1

"The source? What source?" Numbuh 3 asked

"You may have a point there we'll follow the clouds to investigate" Beth said "Something tells me it might be a work of the heartless"

000000000000000000000

They get on top of a spare life boat which was transfigured into a decent aircraft to fly to their destination.

"Steady as she goes, Numbuh 2" Instructed Numbuh 1

"No problem," Numbuh 2 replied as he was driving, "compared to that Turnip incident it's going to be smooth sailing"

The farther they moved in, the more noticeable; more clouds were in a spiral shape coming from some rocky valley which was flooded as well.

"Look the clouds are coming out from this huge rocky mountain" Numbuh 5 said

The closer the approached on top of the mountain was large patch of briars and sticking out from it were organ pipes as if every time the musician plays stormier black clouds are formed.

As if the musical device or the one playing is causing the rain therefore the floods.

"Coincidence? I think not." Numbuh 1 said suspiciously

They find a small opening, the gang looked in the tunnel was covered in thorny bushes and cobwebs. Luckily it was big enough for the kids to go in but Beth had to carefully squeeze herself.

The place was more creepier inside, covered in cobwebs and it only got worse when Numbuh 2 stepped back a bit nearly tripping, by a ledge and on the side beside a deep chasm, the kids jump back in fright. When Beth looked over to see, she gasped in fear and shock for on the side of the ledge was bones, small animal bones!

The group continued on following the music, shortly arriving to a big opening then stepped to the mouth of the tunnel.

Inside indeed it was a pipe organ and a gigantic one to say, with a large staircase and the musician playing it, to their surprise wasn't a person or should I say human.

It was great a brown owl with light brown on parts of him with gray eyebrows. He only wore a black-red cape. Accompanied with a small group of Owls sitting on each side of the stairs.

"SO he turns on the duke" spoke the Owl in third person, "and with what do you suppose he turns on the duke?"

"What Master?" inquired the owls.

"A flashlight!"

The owls sang like in a choir, "_What a horrible thing to do! _

_Thing to dooo!_"

"But then when my back is turned

What four legged flea-bitten louse

Comes sneaking through the window

Who has the nerve to bite me on the leg!" he snapped showing a bandaged leg in emphasis.

"Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?" the owl choir asked

"Patou" spoke the duke of owls "Yes"

"_Patou!_" sang the owls

"Destroy the farm, the cat and dog or do you want the chicken back?" the duke asked while handling a few buttons and switches on the pipe organ.

"_No we hate the sun!"_

_The answers NOooooo!_

"And to make my leg feel so much better

If that rooster NEVER Crows!" spoke the owl before playing the keys with more force.

"_We hate the sun that much we loathe_"

The choir of owls fly around the machine pipe organ, while their boss powers it up some more to make more storms.

"_We hate the rooster never let him crow,_

_We hate the sun from head to toe,_

_We hate the rooster never let him crow._"

Beth and the others narrow their eyes. Turning up a storm, flooding everything just because they hate the sun, not caring what happens to the country. Now the group had different ideas but a certain person are not taking it lying down.

"Okay. First you got to check the situation out." explained Numbuh 5.

"We can't go in there without..." Numbuh 1 said it before Beth flew down, already to confront the owls. "Of all the stupid…!"

The gang follow Beth anyway…at least if things get messy.

"Never let him crow…" The Owl said on a ledge of the organ.

That is until Beth approached him and yelled, "Hey Punks!"

The Head owl and the owl choir looked at Beth as if she's a clown or something.

"So you're the one responsible for this stormy weather!" Beth shrieked pointing at them.

"Beth, let me handle this" Numbuh 1 says to Beth before turning to the Grand Duke, "So you're the one responsible for this stormy weather!"

"SO what if I am," spoke the Duke.

"DO you have any idea what you're doing?" Beth snapped

"Oh, let me guess, sweet rain showers and lovely darkness," replied the Grand Duke in mock thoughtfulness.

"They're flooding the countryside!" Screamed Numbuh 1

"Oh that little thing, well, you see, we creatures of the night have worked very hard to make absolutely sure that that bird does not return."

"Bird? You're referring to that Rooster in that song ya, mentioned?" Numbuh 2 inquired

"Oh, dear. Now I've gone and spoiled the surprise. Always doing that."

"You might be able force your rain to block the sun," Numbuh 1 snapped "but the KND and the ethereal guardian will-"

"Or you'll do what?" The Grand duke snarled looming over the group, "It's very rare that a decent meal wanders into our hollow, and since you had the nerve of patronizing my actions… Could you blame someone for making their own garden a little darker?" He then laughs evilly.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Beth said as she motioned the gang to head back outside and head straight for the city.

"I think Not!" boomed a familiar voice.

Immediately, a young dark witch accompanied by a blue monster in gold armor and a soldier skeleton with arokmr paint appeared before the gang.

"Stormy! Goldar! Rito! What are you three doing here?" Beth Yelled.

"You know those freaks?" asked Numbuh 4 to Beth

"Sure we do those creeps are in cahoots with Skeletor!" Numbuh replied

"We were just in the neighborhood and thought we stopped by." Spoke Stormy

"As you can see we can't simply let you barge in ruin our plans by merely helping the hero protector of this world." Explained Stormy

"So we'll be doing our new friend a favor by giving them a free entrée." Added Rito

"Couldn't agree more," The grand Duke replied before turning to the other owls, "gentlemen, do the honors of inviting our friends to Lunch"

At hearing this, the heroes turned to try to escape but the owls are baring their way out. Soon more of the creeps are closing in fast. Beth pulls out the heart and transformed with a pink light glow into her ethereal guardian form.

Surprisingly, the owls are pained/scared somewhat by the glow since they are vulnerable to light.

The heroes quickly fight off the owls in their attempt to escape

"Get in the plane." Numbuh 1 said quickly as everyone run towards the mini ship. Most of them got in while one of the owls jumped Beth but the witch hybrid quickly shot a ki blast before getting in.

"Roll up the windows, roll them up!" Numbuh 4 said quickly as they rolled the windows just before any of the creepy owls could get into the plane. "Numbuh 2, floor it!"

Numbuh 2, who is at the wheel again, quickly drove the plane in reverse, knocking the owls away though some of them cling onto the vehicle before being knocked off. Soon the gang drives out of the hollow, through the clouds they entered, and reverse drove a few feet away from the thing. The car stopped so that our heroes can catch their breath.

"That was close." Numbuh 2 said in relief.

"Uh, guys." Beth said nervously as she looks out the back window. The gang turns and see the owls flying out of the hollow, going after the plane once more.

"Hoagie, what are you waiting for? Drive!" yelled Numbuh 5 in alarm. Numbuh 2 didn't need a second invite as he turns the car around and drives in the opposite direction with the owls in pursuit.

"Time to go turbo overdrive, motors will fry but it's a chance we gotta take!"

The KND pilot hits the button hard. Soon the gears shift finally gives causing the motors to run and the plane shot fast through the sky, like a jet plane leaving some ticked off owls behind, upset about losing their meal.

Soon the mini ship itself landed back near the Ship and everyone got out.

'Follow the clouds'? That's it Beth, that's the last time you get us into trouble!" said Numbuh 4 fuming angrily.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Numbuh 1 screamed at Beth, "What were you thinking? Arguing with a Gighutic OWL with Black Magic! DO you think for one minute after what happened back in the Magic dimension, I was gonna watch it again? The Next time we go investigating undercover to an enemy's hideout PIPEDOWN!"

"Ok…any who, What did we find out?" Beth said.

"Nothing, that's what," Numbuh 2 remarked still shaken up by what happened with the Owls.

"No, Numbuh 2, we did learn one thing." Numbuh 5 said "This hero protector of this world is a Rooster and is in the city chances are if we find him, we'll find the maiden of the pure heart along with the portal."

"Sounds reasonable good thing that fight didn't much save the engines," Beth said

"Uh that's not all they took…" Numbuh 2 said sounding awkward while blushing.

"What do you mean?"

Numbuh 3 looks behind Beth before telling her, "Miss Beth you undies is in the wind…"

"My what?"

The teen girl feels behind to her shock, the back part of her pants has been ripped by the escape thus exposing her underwear!

Beth gasps in shock and embarrassment that she jumps close to the mini ship to hide her back side.

**AN: Hilarious last part eh? Like I said I had to make a few hilarious scenes but don't worry the adventures is just beginning.**


	4. Country and city part 2

The gang had explained the situation to the rest of the crew, it was official their next location is the city if they're going to find the hero, the maiden of the pure heart, and the portal.

The floodwaters were rising, and in turn, the Parthenon was rising as well. Now being loaded with umbrellas courtesy of Mr. Blik. After all, cats didn't like getting wet.

As everyone was planning to head out (and once Beth had fixed the little issue of her's), Mac notices a search light in the distance.

"Hey guys, look!" He exclaimed.

The gang follow the gaze seeing the light themselves, it looked like a search light, only thinner, and duller.

"You think we should have a closer look?" Lazlo inquired.

"This time, we take precautions." stated Numbuh 5.

"Analyze the situation before we barge in." Numbuh 1 said before looking at Beth who gave him a sheepish smile.

By this time, they were already close to where the light was coming from. It was the roof of a house, with the rest already sunken beneath the water, there was a large hole at the top which the light flashed from.

Numbuh 5 went ahead stealthily, to look inside the large hole in the roof, as she peered over she saw the place was very well flooded, save for a few bedroom objects floating in the water.

But that wasn't what surprised the operative, it was what was floating on the water. It was a bed with a small group of farm animals: a Turkey, a chicken, a pig, a rabbit, a mouse, a squirrel and four chicks.

"Man, what is with these anthropomorphic animals?" Thought Numbuh 5.

Now the light in question was really coming from a flashlight, which the pig was gripping for dear life. Everyone seemed wary, for the light was already dying.

The Heartless appeared in the cottage. They surrounded the animals. Now fifty to ten wasn't a fair fight, but ten plus the gang along made it just about right. Also having Beth Pantheon doesn't hurt your chances either.

"Alright men, let's get a weapons check." Bloo said to the group.

"I got a wrench." said Numbuh 2.

"I got a rope." said Lazlo.

"I got a candlestick." said Gordon.

"Guys, we're going to fight these heartless dupes, not play Clue!" stated Eddy

The gang immediately jumped into action, Beth used some energy blasts to hit the enemies, Eduardo rammed some heartless out of the way, and Coco laid a few eggs to get some equipment for the rest to fight.

When the room was free of the menacing creatures, the farm animals came out from the hiding places.

"Thank you for helping us!" The pig said, then noticed how the gang was on the boat, "Say, having trouble with the floods too?"

"You could say that," Mac said.

"Numbuh 5's just glad we happen to be here," Numbuh 5 said.

With the usual introductions out of the way. The pig, Stewey, asked "Would there be any chance of you having some spare batteries?"

"No, but we got our ship," Lazlo said cheerfully "Why?"

"I don't suppose it would have any thing to do with that Owl who calls himself 'the duke?'" Beth inquired.

"Sadly, yes, it's what keeps them away," the rabbit said, "The owls hate the light."

"I believe we're in the same boat, so to speak," Double D said, "Not so long our friends found out it's this Owl that's responsible for this weather."

"And the only one to stop the storm is a rooster... have you heard anything about it?" asked Numbuh 3 curiously.

"Why, Yes! The Rooster's our friend Chanticleer." The rabbit said happily before she and the other farm animals switched to a disappointed slump.

The turkey explained, "But, I'm afraid he's in the city because of us, we doubted him."

"Right, now we're waiting for our other friends to bring him here quickly" spoke the Hen.

"We'll be glad to help," Beth said "we're heading to the city ourselves."

"You can use the lights in our ship," Wilt offered, "If that's okay," He said to Beth.

"Along with shelter from the storm," Numbuh 3 cheerfully exclaimed.

The farm animals cheered.

At that moment the phone rang, interrupting everyone as Stewey got startled and rushed to pick it up.

"Hello? Who are you? What do you want? We got an emergency here!" he cried, then looked around the others, "Any one named Edmund?"

"I'm Edmund the little b- I mean the kitty! Who is this?" spoke a voice from the other line.

"Stewey the pig," he replied before he hollered at the group "It's the kitty!"

"Who?" Beth's crew asked in unison.

"He's the one joined our friends, Patou, Snipes and Peepers to the city to find Chanticleer." spoke the turkey.

"Stewey, the light is going out!" The rabbit whimpered while holding the flashlight.

"The light is going out!" Stewey spoke on the phone, "And I don't know how long the equipment our friends gave us will hold! We need Chanticleer Quick!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" said Edmund through the other line.

"Hold on a sec!" Beth said, rushing to where Stewey was and immediately grabbed the phone. "Hello Edmund, This Beth Pantheon, a friend of Stewey's. I want to help you find Chanticleer in the city, can you specify a location where you want us to meet?"

"...I don't know you very well, and my mom and dad said never talk to strangers." spoke Edmund.

Stewey grabbed the phone once more. "They can help, they saved us from those bad things!"

"Heartless." corrected Beth.

"Heartless. Just tell them where to meet you. Please, we haven't much time."

"Okay..." Edmund spoke.

Beth grabs the phone again, listening as Edmund instructs the location where they are to meet. A risque night club tht features the "King of Cluck and Roll" (A.K.A. Chanticleer)

"Stewey!" the rabbit wailed.

"Yeah, we hear ya'!" Stewy spoke into the phone before handing to Beth, "Sorry kitty, we gotta go!"

"He's right," Beth spoke into the phone "We're moving immediately, meet us there, stay safe, bye!"

She supposedly hangs up but the phone, but it instead falls in the water with Edmund still speaking.

"What about my family? Are they alright? Stewey! Beth!"

Beth and Stewey rushed back to the group where they change the batteries for the flashlight.

"Ok, we'll help on the search," Beth announced "Numbuh 1, your team and I will head out!"

"Hold on, we're coming along with you!" Eddy interrupted

"Eddy we need you to keep an eye on things." Beth said to him

"Hey you need all the help you can get, so the three of us are coming." Eddy stated pulling both Ed and Double D together, hoping to convince her.

All he really wanted was to try and make something out of the situation at hand.

"Fine, but stay close by," she turns to the group staying behind "Gordon, Mac, we're leaving you two in charge."

"WHAT?" Yelled Bloo and Mr. Blik in unison. They we're obviously shocked that they were not chosen to be in charge while Beth and her group head to the city.

"You heard her," Mac said

"Coco co coco co co co Coco" Coco spoke, pointing at the hole in the roof.

"Uh-oh, I think Coco's saying we got company..." Said Mac, pointing to the same hole in the roof.

Everyone looked up, and to their shock and fear, they see a familiar group of owls and their leader right on the roof of the house. It seems that the Duke and his feathered flock are preparing to dine on Stewey Pig and the other farm animals as soon as the batteries in the farm animals' flashlight wear out.

"Oh man! Not these guys again!" Numbuh 4 smacked his forehead in exasperation.

"Who are these guys?" Bloo asked.

"Remember, the owls we told you about." Whispered Numbuh 1 pointing at the nocturnal birds of prey.

The owls danced around the hole, ready to get in the household.

"_Tweedly dee,  
Tweedly dee,  
They're running out,  
They're running out,  
They're running out of Batteries,  
Of Batteries!  
__HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA_!" The Grand Duke and The owls sang.

As the Duke and the owls sang, Stewey tosses some batteries over to the rabbit who then looked determined as she readied the flashlight.

"No Batteries!" but to their surprise a great burst of Light pushed them away enough time to hold the bad guys off "AHH!"

As soon as the Duke and the owls were gone out of sight, Beth and her group got ready.

"Ok team let's move out!" They jumped on the air craft they used before and in the direction of the city.

* * *

"I feel like such a nobody!" Ed said in awe as they stepped out of the aircraft to look at their surroundings upon arrival of the city.

"Ok, since we're here, we have another thing to worry about besides these heartless," Eddy said to the whole group, "Criminals prey on small town folk like us. So if anybody asks, we're sophisticated millionaires from the Ozarks."

"Eddy…" Numbuh 2 indicated, "Calm down, we're here to check the risqué nightclub Edmund described us."

"We better move since it'll be night forever, until we find Chanticleer, that is." Numbuh 5 stated, viewing her surroundings. "And man 'o man, do all the weirdoes turn crazy at night."

The gang hop back on the craft before Eddy spots an average Joe in the street. He snaps, "I'm onto you!"  
Until they pull him back in the vehicle.

After driving a bit and asking directions, finally they arrived at the address of the nightclub. Nearby was a small group of animals consisting in a dog, cat, bird and a mouse holding up a sign:

'Beth Pantheon'.

This was something people usually do when they're awaiting someone from a long trip and find them faster.

"Edmund?" Beth asked as they approached the group.

"Are you Beth Pantheon?" inquired the white kitten.

"Yeah, I am…" replied the teen girl.

"Jehozephat! You aren't animals, you're humans!" squeaked the Mouse.

"You're not from around here are ya'?" Patou the Dog asked curiously

"You guys just noticed?" Numbuh 4 replied in sarcasm, "Sharp wit ya' got there."

"We'll brief you in on that matter later, first things first, what can you tell us so far?" Numbuh 1 said to them.

* * *

Around the usual introductions, the gang were explained that disguise were necessary to blend in, so they couldn't attract too much attention, especially with monstrous owls and the homicidal heartless lurking.

Especially Pinky, the boss of the nightclub, had arranged for tighter security with his Toad bouncers to enforce this edict: At the King's next performance, no dogs, cats, birds, mice, fairies and kids will be allowed. Beth and the others will have to find some disguise to manage to get in. Luckily there were vendors selling penguin suits to other animals who want to see the performance of the 'King Of Cluck and Roll'.

* * *

Inside, the gang are seen nearby on a table, writing a letter.

'Dear Chanti, we're sorry... please come home.' Edmund read then placed his paw print on, along with Patou then Peepers. The KND were next to sign their names, later the Eds, and now, it was Snipe's turn.

"Snipes, sign this." Edmund said passing the letter to the bird, who was enjoying some lasagna.

"Must you bother me with your insistent prattling whilst I dine?" he said before turning his back. "Oh heavens, where have you been all my life?" He said, enjoying the scrumptious entrée.

"Snipes!" Patou and Beth snapped in unison.

"Just. Sign. The. Letter." Numbuh 1 grunted through gritted teeth, obviously growing impatient. "We don't have all night!"

"Bah, very well." Snipes said in annoyance, finally using his wing to place his print.

A Rhino waiter approaches the table.

"Um excuse me," Double D says to the waiter. "Would you please see that the king gets this?"

"It's really important," Edmund said.

"Oh, and, uh, waiter," Snipes complains to the waiter, "I thought I asked for some light wine. This stuff ways a ton!" but as the bird brings the wine cup closer, the liquid causes his disguise to fall apart.

If this were an anime, a sweat drop would appear on Snipes, but obviously, it's not. The waiter, stares blankly, as if contemplating if Snipes was a penguin or not. Then he talks on a walkie-talkie. "Get me da' boss."

When the waiter left, everyone gives off a death glare at Snipes.

"Nice work! Bird brain will give us the kick for sure!" Eddy snapped.

There was no time to argue for at the same time, the stager illuminated the underwater ship themed stage thus indicating that the show was about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... the moment you've all been waiting for... the fine, the vivacious, the sexy," At the last part, Beth closes Numbuh 1 and the other KND's ears. "THE KING!"

On stage appeared a rooster in an Elvis costume, performing the song known as "Treasure Hunt Fever for Love."

"Just how are we supposed to hand this guy the letter?" Numbuh 4 asked the group.

"We can go hand him the letter ourselves." Numbuh 3 suggested.

"I got a better idea!" Edmund proclaimed. He folded the letter into a paper airplane.

"I'm not certain that will work Edmund, chances of that working are slim." explained Double D.

"Hey you!" A Toad bouncer body guard roared at the gang. "You boyz iz dead meat!"

"So much for a low profile!" muttered Beth.

"What should we do?" Proclaimed Numbuh 4.

"Isn't it obvious?" Beth proclaimed. "RUN!"

Edmund immediately throws the airplane to the stage, hoping the Rooster can grab it. But it got stuck on to one of the row of lights.

The guard tries to grab Numbuh 3 and 5 but luckily the whole gang escape leaving their disguises behind, as they scuffle through under the tables rush into the backstage wardrobes.

"Come on, gang! Let's get on stage! Chanticleer's got to get that letter!" Beth urged.

"Numbuh 5's got an idea!" Numbuh 5 said the group, "You guys dress up in these costumes, Peepers, Double D, and Numbuh 5'll head over to the control and lower those lights so you guys can give it to him."

The gang played along as they go on stage in their lobster costumes, just as Pinky, who was talking to a Pheasant girl noticed them. "Hey! There are no lobsters in this number!" He yells at the Toad Bouncers. "Get them down!"

"Hold it," He says pulling them back, and puts some Shark masks on them "Don't spoil the show!"

It now began a cat and mouse chase sequence as the gang ran about the stage trying to reach the scaffolding where the Paper airplane letter was stuck to.

Peepers, Numbuh 5, and Double D are seen in the control room, in one of the monitors they see the others, running from the guards. Numbuh 5 pulls a lever, which lowers a row of lights for the gang to climb onto.

Beth finally grabs the letter, while swinging, they were just close enough to Chanticleer. She puts the letter in his hand as she swung by. Chanticleer stares at it finding the paper in his feathered hand, after finishing the song.

That's when Pinky pushes the Pheasant girl onto the stage, whispering: "Now go!"

The Pheasant danced a bit before kissing Chanticleer on his beak, the rooster seemed stunned a bit, but went with the flow as she sang some other lyrics and snatched the letter discreetly.

Up above the scaffolding, on a balcony, the gang were reunited, after evading the guards. The gang watched the turn of events unfold like clockwork.

"Oh no!" Patou says exasperated.

"This... is not a good thing, isn't it?" Beth asked the gang.

As for the others, well, they didn't know what to say. They just stared as Chanticleer was meeting his newfound love interest.

* * *

That night, outside a nearby building on the roof Beth, Edmund, and the gang watched diligently. Across the street, atop of the other building roof, Chanticleer had found himself a city perch tailored for him to remind himself of Farm he was indirectly banished from. However, nostalgia could not quell the troubling events that were to transpire.

"I think we lost him!" Patou groaned.

"What do you mean? He's right there!" Edmund pointed out.

"Yeah, he's with that cute chicken!" Numbuh 3 added.

"No he isn't," Patou explained "He's a thousand miles away!"

Edmund and Numbuh 3 stared blankly Patou, as if he had just recited the soliloquy from Hamlet's third act in Latin.

"Uh...It's a figure of speech," Double D explained "When people fall in love they lose all reason."

"And logic," Beth added with a tint of exasperation.

"Enough with this mushy stuff! Let's go eat!" interrupted Snipes

"I second that!" Eddy said "This place is stupid anyway!"

"How can you think of food in a time like this, you dolts!" Numbuh 1 spat.

"Lasagna!" replied Snipes.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Eddy shrugged.

"Chanticleer!" Edmund cried out with all his might. A desperate attempt, but all for naught.

"Forget it kid. We're no match for that chick," Beth says, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah?" Edmund said defiantly, before turning his back and walking off.

"Hey, where do ya' think you're going?" Numbuh 2 called.

"If we can't talk to him, we'll talk to her!" replied Edmund.

"Hmm, it's worth a shot..." Numbuh 2 said to himself.

"Ya' Gotta admire his determination, he's like Numbuh 1 with the Delightful Chidren!" Numbuh 5 said.

"I'm right here y'know!" Numbuh 1 said, as they began to follow the small kitten.


	5. Country and city part 3

**Country and city p3**

Newspapers were appearing with headlines of the booming thunderstorms spreading. Along with the headlines, the gang happened to come across one particular newspaper. They learn that the Pheasant girl, dubbed 'Goldie', was going to star in new music video with the King in a nearby movie studios.

As usual, large gates barred the entrance to the studio.

"You know I think I'm too little to get over those gates," Edmund said, cowering behind Beth.

"Well, we're not." Said Numbuh 1 matter of factly.

"You're worried about sneaking in?" Numbuh 2 said to Edmund, "There's nothing stealth training from the KND won't fix."

It wasn't long thanks to the kids, all they had to do was climb over an area where there were no guards, knock out the patrol guard at the gate, which in turn, allowed the others to enter the studios.

Now onto the real conundrum. Which studio was holding the shoot? They had to try the tedious way, which involved checking each one, until they came across the one certain studio with a dressing room.

"Hey guys... I think that's her dressing room." Patou gestured at a pairs of doors that led to the dressing rooms.

"I'm going in," Edmund announced.

"Edmund, use yo' senses," Numbuh 5 protested. "A boy going into a girl's room? That's a major invasion of privacy!"

"She's right, that's very indecent and not very gentlemen-like." agreed Double D.

"Pfft..." Eddy mocked.

"Let us girls try," Beth offered . "we're good with this sorta thing."

"Trust me," Numbuh 2 whispered to Edmund, "They're, psychic, or something."

"No this is something I should do!" Edmund shouted, ignoring Numbuh 2.

"BUT-?" the gang started but Edmund was already sneaking into the dressing room.

"If he did that in training, he would've lost miserably." muttered a sour Numbuh 1. Even he disapproved when nobody listens.

It wasn't long before Edmund had ran back to the others who were hiding under a trailer.

"What happened?" Ed asked Edmund.

Snipes rolled his eyes "Aah, she's woman. Need I say more?" he said arrogantly.

"What?" both Beth, Peepers, Numbuhs 3 and 5 screamed angrily in unison, getting the wrong idea, clearly Snipes insulted them because of their gender.

"I-I wasn't talking about you!" He said.

"Well I think we should've done what I suggested before. We'll go talk to her." Beth said as she and Numbuhs 3 and 5 walked off to Goldie's trailer.

Numbuh 3 knocked on the door politely, and it opened with Goldie peeking out. "May I help you?"

"Hello we're from... eh... Cosmochick Magazine. May we ask you a few questions?" Beth inquired sheepishly, using an excuse to get in the trailer. Obviously, a star won't let simple fans in.

"Certainly! Do come in!"

Before going in the Beth signals the others, much to their shock.

"Croikey! How'd they do that?" Numbuh 4 said, with a shocked look on his face.

"W-O-M-A-N." Eddy spelled.

Indeed, Beth was having better luck with Goldie, before long they explained the reason of why they need Chanticleer to come to the disaster that was happening back home. But this meeting was soon to be cut short.

"But Pinky says you guys are really the villains..."

"Say what now?" Beth said.

"That's not true!" Numbuh 3 said earnestly.

They're interrupted when screaming ensued outside, all four girls peeked outside the window, it seemed Pinky and his goons had caught Edmund and the others. And to their shock, some of the security beside the Toad Bouncers are…

Heartless!

Pinky then smirked as she took a good look at her prisoners "Well, well the cat, dog, bird, mouse and the kids"

"Where's your fairy friend?"

"Uh... she... went to the shrink and had it removed...?" Eddy lied weakly.

"Feckless dotards! Boys, take them to my trailer!" Pinky ordered the Toads and Heartless. "Make sure the King doesn't get a whiff of this!"

Unknown to Pinky; Beth, Numbuh 3 and 5, along with Goldie, who watch this and become more suspicious at the conspiracy. Looks like the rough treatment disturbed her, who's having second thoughts about helping them.

"See!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed "We told you!"

"Oh no!" Goldie tuned away dejectedly. "What have I done?"

"Calm down," Beth reasoned. "Chanticleer must know about this!"

"Ya still got that letter?" asked Numbuh 5

"Yes." Goldie replied. "It's still right here."

Then something odd happened, when she handed it to the girls, particularly Beth, the heart then began to glow.

"Don't tell me she's one of those girls you told us about?" Numbuh 5 said to Beth.

"Hm... glowing heart, a female... I have a hunch she's one of 'em." Beth replied sarcastically.

"W-What are you guys talking about? What does any of this have to do with me?" Goldie stammered.

"To make things short, we all got bigger problems... and you're in danger," Beth stated grimly.

**000000000000**

So in order to put their plan into action, Goldie tells the girls to stay hidden but close by while she tells Chanticleer the situation, as Pinky called to take 5 minutes of break, from the shoot of the King's new music video.

Goldie took Chanticleer behind the setting to talk, she took out the note for a brief moment Chanticleer was about to throw the note (due to it still folded as a paper airplane), luckily Goldie snatched it back.

"I did something terrible!" She answered

Chanticleer then began to look concerned "What is it Baby?"

Goldie hands the unfolded letter to him, "Patou…Snipes …Peepers," he said reading the signatures on the letter, "Goldie, where did you get this?"

"The night we first met," she replied

"They were here?" he questioned

"They're still here…" she said quietly

"Why didn't you all tell me?" Chanticleer questioned

Suddenly a golf club tore through the wide screen, around the corner came Pinky, bellowing: "Because she wasn't suppose to!"

Goldie gasps.

"Goldie," he said "I'm disappointed; you were supposed to entertain him, not educate him!"

"Entertain me? What's this all about?" Chanticleer demanded suspiciously

"Now calm down, your friends are ok." Pinky said to him

"No, they're not"

"You shut up!" Pinky snapped

"He's got them tied up in-" Goldie said

"I said shut up!" Pinky shrieked, back handing Goldie.

Now angry Chanticleer tried to lunge at Pinky but out of nowhere heartless appeared accompanied by the Toads, they grab Chanticleer.

Beth, Numbuh 3 and 5 were watching near the spot lights, had to wait and analyze the situation before rushing in.

"Don't hurt them boys he's got a fight to start." Pinky said to the Toads and heartless.

"I'm not working anything with you!" Chanticleer growled angrily as the Toads held both his arms back.

"I got a whole bucks worked on this battle; I don't wanna loose my money, and you don't wanna loose your friends!" Pinky threatened

"That's blackmail!" yelled Chanticleer

"That's Show business!" Pinky said then yelled "MAKE UP!"

Later, they were back to filming the Music video, which the couple comes on stage, Chanticleer asks the gang in a whisper to where his friends are being kept.

"They're in Pinky's trailer…" Goldie whispers and then motions upwards to the hiding place of the girls.

Chanticleer looks up to see them waving at him. Immediately, he starts the motorcycle, and drives out of the stage and on to the path where Pinky's trailer was, with Beth carrying Numbuhs 3 and 5 trailing behind.

"Hey that's not on the script!" Pinky shrieked "Stop those birds!"

They reached the trailer where a brawl was going because Hunch had managed to sneak in, so the motorcycle knocks Hunch aside but Patou hits Chanticleer with the frying pan by accident.

Hunch lands in the fish tank where the fish glares at him while he grins sheepishly.

"Oh no!" Patou says realizing she hit Chanti, "I killed him…"

"Chanticleer!" they all say

Chanticleer says dizzily "Hi fellas…" before going unconscious

"You killed him!" Eddy said in shock.

"He's dead! he's dead!" Snipes says in panic, grabbing Patou's face.

Double D checks the pulse on the rooster "He's not dead, he's only knocked out."

Then they hear some sounds of motorcycles, apparently Pinky and his security had caught up.

"Quick let's get him outta here!" Peepers says trying to move Chanticleer, "Through there!" she gestures to a window.

As the Toads arrived, the gang was already outside the trailer, they will have to use the car pulling the trailer.

"Oh no!" Goldie aid getting in front of the car "Not Pinky's caddie car, he'll freak!"

"What? He's a villain, he doesn't care," Beth said opening the door "And she won't mind us using this."

Unknown once the car door opened it alerted one of the Toads giving themselves away.

At the car, the gang were organizing themselves in Pinky's car.

"Ok, I'll drive!" Eddy said

"But I wanna drive!" Ed whined

"No! I'll drive!" Numbuh 2 yelled, getting into the drivers seat as he turned the keys starting the engine.

"Can you drive a car?" Edmund asked

"If I can drive a truck, I can drive a car ." Numbuh 2 said simply. "A piece of cake"

"Hey!" A Toad yelled out but by then both cars took off with the Toads and Pinky still chasing them through the studio since they have to find an exit.

"Uh oh." Edmund said

"What do you mean uh oh?" Eddy asked

"Look!" he pointed behind them on the side of the trailer was Hunch using a plunger to hang on.

"We'll take care of him, the rest of you stay here!" Peepers said

"You call this a plan!" both Eddy, and Numbuh 4 groaned

Edmund and Peepers rushed to unhook the latch. The trailer separates as everyone hears Edmund scream "PEEPERS! NOOOOOOOO!"

Edmund races to the front of the car and says to Beth as she takes the wheel and says "Guys were gonna go back and get her!"

Immediately, the two cars stopped at the water tower where Peepers disappeared along with the trailer that had separated.

"I think she landed up here!" Edmund said pointing at the top of the tower. "Peepers!" he called out

"You heard him, let's roll!" Numbuh 5 said urgently to the others as they all begin to climb the ladder leading to the top.

The Toads and Pinky at that moment arrived just when they were climbing, now following them.

Up in tower, to make matters worse the tower was leaning over to the side because of the crash and the sudden weight of the gang, now they we're hanging on the railing for dear life.

"Oh this is it, we're going down." Patou said

"Don't let go!" Edmund said desperately to Beth and Patou whose hands were slipping from the railing.

Too late, by then the gang lost their grip and fell, fortunately out of nowhere Pinky's double engine helicopter arrived and caught the gang.

"What a catch! bring them in Murray!" Pinky said excitedly grabbing a walkie talkie but paused at seeing the monkey were right in front of her. "Murray?"

"Murray? Who's Murray?" asked a voice on the speaker

The rest of the gang peaked through some curtains to see Peepers driving. "Let's have some help here! This is a sikorski 1x 62 …and these things are craaaaaazy!" She said handling some controls.

Out side we see Pinky shocked,

"The king is gone and I'm ruined!" Pinky said aloud bursting into tears.

We then see the outside of the helicopter heading into the horizon back to the country. Back at them farm, the rest of the group were using all they can to make a big light to keep the owls at bay. But that didn't seem to stop the other villains.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Stewy said now panicking the moment the light went out.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" spoke an evil familiar voice from above.

Up above, the group see the Duke smirking evilly. Stewy screams and hides under a pillow.

At that moment a gigantic beach umbrella was placed over the hole of the roof, courtesy of the cats.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Gordon said aloud while they barred the hole.

But he spoke too soon when the umbrella suddenly began to freeze up much to everyone's surprise.

"Good evening, freaks and furballs, we came to pay you a little visit." Said a familiar voice as the umbrella shatters.

"ICY!" The Fosters group, Jelly beans and cats said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Mac

"Let's just say, your electric bill is expired…" she says as the lights in the ship go out,

"Hey, what GIVES!" yells Blik

The group look over to the ship to Jack Spicer, holding a fuse, "You know you shouldn't waste electricity"

"Go on, Grand Duke they're all yours" Icy says to the Owls.

"Gentle men," Duke said to the heartless and goons "Go down and invite our friends to dinner,"

_**We are the creatures of the dark,**_

_**And we invite you all for dinner**_

The heartless and owls burst into the apartment and grabbed each one and brought it outside to what looked like a dinning table with candles.

_**There's plenty of food to go around when the food is… you!**_

"Who me?" Stewy asks

"Yes, you!" the heartless answer as they pop an apple in his mouth which he eats anyway.

_**We thought a picnic would be nice**_

_**And were so pleased **__**That you could join us**_

_**We're glad your home trick or treat **_

As they sang this it made the gang crowd together in fright

_**Fa la ,la, la, la, la**_

_**How sweet **_

"Now's the time say your prayers" The duke said but after just like 3 seconds he says "Times up!"

"Hey!" protested Waffle "That's too short!"

"You didn't give us enough time!" Bloo added

"I'm the one giving orders!" The Grand Duke snapped

_**Fa la ,la, la, la, la**_

_**Let's eat!**_

"Excellent Gentlemen excellent." he said

Suddenly a powerful light swept at the owls and heartless, along with a strong whirlwind while an energy beam blasted through forcing the villains to take cover into the apartment.

"Get away from our friends!" A boy's voice with a British accent sounded loudly "I repeat: Get away from our friends!"

The group looked up to see the helicopter flying above them.

"All right villains!," spoke Numbuh 1 over the microphone "This is Numbuh 1 speaking, it's over for you! We got Chanticleer!"

Everyone cheered as they climbed down to greet our heroes.

"Where' my Mom and Dad?" Edmund said as he peaked out the window hoping to see his family. "I can't see them,"

"Don't worry we'll find them," Patou said trying to cheer him up but accidentally pushing a lever which made the helicopter to turn upside down and shaving the Duke's hair momentarily.

"How is he, Goldie? " Beth asked looking at the back of the helicopter where Goldie sat taking care of the unconscious Chanticleer.

"I think, he's waking up," she answered.

Beth nodded "Good. let's go in for a landing."

"Hold on," Double D said while managing a few controls "This is gonna be tough."

But then who to appear through the air vent but Hunch.

"Oh no" Numbuh 5 said exasperated "Not you again…"

"Annihilation !" Hunch said aloud as he dropped to where Goldie was sitting, which she slaps Hunch, since he was oogling her.

Hunch lands near a fire extinguisher, which for some reason activates sending him flying across the room.

Including the cockpit, hitting the controls of the helicopter, causing it to go wild which meant one thing. We see the helicopter going wild.

"Houston, we got a problem," Numbuh 2 voices speaks over "she's going down!"

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Peepers voices sound in panic "Abandon ship!"

That's when we see the helicopter go off in a distance out of sight then smoke supposedly it looks as if there was a crash.

The Duke just laughs evilly at this.

**00000000000000**

Indeed, the helicopter crashed into the water, the rest of the crew noticed the helicopter going out of control immediately they rushed or should I say flew and rescued the gang to higher ground. Which was on a small terrain with a very large Hollow tree with many of the farm animals on.

On nearby ground, we see Beth's group checking on Edmund and the others to see if everyone's all right while they helped Chanticleer who was now recovering consciousness.

"Is it time for the show?" he asked wearily. "Where am I?"

"Chanti, you're home." Patou answered

Chanticleer looks at the distance beyond where we see a supposed terrain which was the countryside flooded by water.

"I feel like I've been hit by an 800 pound mule," he said "What's happened?"

"There's no time to explain," Edd replied

"Chanti, you got to crow" Peepers said

"You've got to crow now," Beth added

"The Owls heartless can be here any second!" Edmund said urgently

That's when Chanticleer notices Edmund, Beth and the gang for the first time and confusedly asks "Who are you?"

"They're friends," Peepers answered "Now please crow!"

"I can't I don't know if I did…"

"We were wrong." Patou replied

"It's your job to raise the sun," Lazlo added

"It hasn't shined since you left"

"Yeah but look…" he said then raising up trying to crow in a tired voice. So he sits down in defeat. "Oh guys, it's no use," Chanticleer sighed "All I do now is sing the blues…the King."

"We don't want the King," Edmund said stubbornly. "We want Chanticleer!"

That's when a chilling breeze began and it started snowing in a menacing way, which surprised everyone.

Every one gasps at something behind Chanticleer and the gang. They turn around to see the Grand Duke with a few heartless, and the snow storm was courtesy of Icy, one of the Trix, who was powering up a big blizzard.

"Icy! Stormy and Darcy!" Beth said giving the dark witches an angry glare.

"And the Duke!" Chanticleer added while Patou started growling at the villains.

The duke merely cleared his throat, shot some magic like breath which took shape of bats, tied Patou's snout shut with his ears and bounded his shoe laces onto sewing machine. The owls just laughed along with Jack Spicer and the witches before The duke began to speak.

"I know it's rather frightfully implied to eavesdrop like this but by any chance having a little trouble with your throat?" he asked mockingly "Nothing to say?"

He blew more of his magical breath at Chanticleer, making one shaped like a mallet, thus trapping Chanticleer into the ground.

"Stop it!" Edmund Cried out

"You're gonna have to go through us first!" shouted Beth as she and her group stood up.

"Yeah, leave now we'll promise not to kick your butts!" Numbuh 4 bellowed along

"Oh, we will and the pheasant girl is coming with us," Jack Spicer said

Chanticleer and Goldie gasp at this, they know she's a princess of the heart! Beth and the gang immediately moved protectively blocking the path to the tree. The villains just smirked it seemed they will have to make them move the hard way!

"How about giving a few more juice, young witch?" said the Grand Duke to Stormy.

"It will be my pleasure…" said Stormy before raising her hands shooting magenta lighting making the clouds more menacing.

Lightning flashed as Stormy glowed then aimed shooting a blast of magenta lightning at Beth, knocking her off her feet.

"Beth!" the gang cried out rushing over to their friend.

But the villains weren't finished, Icy herself glowing then began to shoot sharp icicles at the Fosters group and the cat brothers, who immediately had to run to avoid being stabbing.

Blik's yelp is heard causing the group to cringe in fright. Out of sheer dumb luck, the icicles almost got him which would explain the position he was in, so Icy missed him.

Numbuh 1's team on the other hand were dodging Darcy's attacks, for moment Darcy disappeared before them. Only to reappear next to Numbuh 5, shooting her down.

"Numbuh 5!" they all screamed

"Hey you can't do that!" Numbuh 3 yelled at Darcy

"Don't worry, you're next" said Darcy as she multiplied herself surrounding the kids preparing to shoot them.

Then some pebbles and rocks were thrown at her, which she looks over to see that the Lazlo and his friend were using slingshots on the dark witch.

Darcy glares at them as her eyes glow purple with spirals making nearby sunken cars and trucks surround them as she prepares to crush them.

"I'll squash you like cockroaches!" she grinned wickedly

"I don't think so, how about little arm to arm!" said Numbuh 4, springing onto Darcy and they began wrestling on the ground.

"You know those animals would make a great barbecue, how about a go at them?" Jack Spicer suggested to Stormy

"Good idea,"

Before Stormy could have a chance at the playing target practice on the animals, something forcefully grabs her arm making her shoot upward, it was Beth who recovered momentarily.

Clearly, she wasn't happy as she began a whirlwind at the hybrid.

"Chanti, crow!" Edmund cries out trying help Chanticleer

"Shut up, you!" The Duke said.

"Come on, guys," he urged the farm animals "Show him we believe!"

"I told you to be quiet!" bellowed the Duke

"You heard him, come on let's help!" Gordon agrees while dodging Icy's shards.

But the group seemed hesitant.

"Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" Edmund with some of Beth's crew began to shout cheering their Rooster friend.

But as he was cheering Chanti, The Duke began to conjure dark magic with black hands appearing and reached out menacingly to Edmund.

"Chanti- agh!" Edmund was cut off as the black hands grabbed him by the neck then hoisted him up while his friends can only watch in horror.

"No! Duke leave him alone!" Chanti shouted out "It's me you want!"

"What are you doing?" Beth screamed, her voice becoming shrill with distress. "STOP IT!" She tried to fly over but Stormy merely blocked her path.

The Owl didn't listen and continued to strangle Edmund holding him to a long distance. Until his body then went limp when he's dropped onto a circular plateau then the Owl laughed in triumph.

Nearby Peepers sneaked by and untied Patou's shoelaces freeing the dog, he rushed to Edmund's lifeless body. Gently, he nudged a bit hoping to see his little friend get up. But no response he shook his head sadly before his face turned hard and icy cold towards The Duke as the rain began.

"Chanticleer… Chanticleer…" he began to say.

"Very stupid Patou…" frowned the Duke

" Chanticleer … Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" Patou continued now more louder.

"Now, look here." said angrily "Quiet!"

"You should talk, you killed our friend!" Numbuh 1 yelled angrily

"What makes you think we're gonna to listen you?" Mac snapped.

"YEAH!" All of the animals said in unison

"Well what're we waiting for?" Gordon said aloud "Let's do it, FOR Edmund!"

"Let's show Chanticleer we believe!" Beth added

"Don't even-" Icy said menacingly

" Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" pretty soon everyone was rooting for the rooster.

"Fools, all of you! Silence!" The Duke shouted at them, "Fine I'll give you Chanticleer!"

As everyone chanted Chanticleer 's name, they failed to notice that the Duke was using his dark magic to grow in size with the power of the Heartless creating a humungous twister.

The citizens were all trying to hang on while they still chanted to their friend, meanwhile Chanticleer struggled against the strong wind as memories flashed through his mind.

"Look, it's coming up without him," a voice sounds

"You a Phony" another voice sounds

"Are you having trouble with your throat?" then a third sounds

"It's your job to raise the veil," a fourth one sounded

"It hasn't strengthen since you left." Then a fifth sounds

"You've got to crow and you got to crow now!" then came the last one

In a strong flash of light, he burst loose crowing from his ground prison glowing gold. "_COCK A DOODLE_!"

With his new power, he wipes out in a whirlwind, blowing away the storm and restoring the sun which raised once again. The crow wipes out the Duke in a whirlwind, blows away the storm and restoring the sun to its glory. The light blows back Jack, and the three witches back while The Duke is reduced to a tiny owl.

The small owl backs off cowardly as the farm animals glare which causes him to fall in the water. We see Hunch coming out of the water and notice him, he picks him up in curiosity.

He chases his mini uncle in the distance, trying to squash him with a flyswatter. Then the sun began to shine and everything begin to grow like as if it was spring.

But not everything was okay, Beth's group failed to protect a maiden of the pure heart and a friend had fallen.

The animals pay homage to the fallen Edmund. Then, a heavenly light shines upon the cat, who changes back to his human self, much to the everyone' amazement.

"He was a little a boy!" Snipes gasped.

Peepers cautiously walked up to the girls body, "He was a handsome little boy…" she says quietly

"Edmund, Edmund…" we hear Peepers saying then something happened.

Beth and her group watched as Edmund's body disappeared, and an image appeared in the clouds as if the group were watching from within a story book to the realm beyond the book.

They watched as Edmund awakened to his mother tending to him as if he had gotten ill in his sleep. It turned out even Edmund's home was affected by the rainstorms as well, and Edmund was bewitched by the duke into a small kitten.

"So now what?"

"For now everything's ok but not entirely,"

"Where do you think they take princesses of the heart?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that it's the same place me and the girls were headed before we were separated."

"Hey" The group turned to see Chanticleer fly up to them and said, "I really want to thank all of you for your help."

"Sure, no problem." Said Eddy smiling then muttered to himself "Now if only those idiots can think so".

"We all knew you had in you, lad" said Gordon.

"Co co coco co co coco cococo co cocococo" clucked Coco

"Yup, All ya needed was a little confidence and inspiration" agreed Wilt

"If only, we could've done more," Beth said then looking down.

"Oh right, we just lost Goldie to the villains" Lazlo said sadly.

Chanti lost his smile asking, "Goldie...is she...?"

"She's not dead, more like taken away while we were battling the Duke and the heartless," Mac explained.

"And something tells me the Trix nor Spicer aren't behind this," said Bloo.

"Numbuh 1's right, Jack Spicer wouldn't pull this off he hasn't the brains and what would the Trix gain by doing this?" Double D said while thinking as he paced.

"There must be a connection to the princesses and the separated guardians, someone else might be pulling the strings." replied Numbuh 1

"So we'll take the battle to the Big boss." Waffle said standing up

Everyone looks at him, "Alright, am I sick or Waffle's making sense?" Bloo said

"I wish to join you in your journey," Chanticleer said to them.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you can't come with us," Beth said

"Why not?"

"You saw what happened when you left and you have to stay here you are the protector of this world."

"Don't worry, we'll find Goldie, we promise," Raj said

Gordon nodded "And besides you still gotta keep an eye on Edmund as soon as he recovers" he points at the image in the sky where now we see Edmund in bed with his Mother assuring him, that the group will know if he's alright.

"Whatever the case," Chanticleer said with a smile, "I wish you luck."

Beth nodded and said, "You have our word."

* * *

With provisions packed thanks to the farm animals gratitude, soon the ship's sails are released as the journey is under way as the ship took flight into the etherium once more.

The heart of Etherea itself glowed blue with the symbol of water once more. Where the path lead to in the new world Sara might be in it. What possible surprises would they find there? For better or worse, they still had a mission to fulfill.


	6. San Francisco part 1

AN: Sorry for the delay writer's block and needed assistance too. Any here's the first part of the next world the gang visits.

**Chapter 2: San Francisco Part 1**

As they continued to travel through the etherium, most of the group was now getting restless considering it was already three whole days since their battle against the Grand duke along with discovering that the portal was a sort of window view from within a story book.

"Ya know Beth I think we gone far enough down this road," said Raj sounding concerned

"Raj, we have to follow the path the heart indicates," said Beth

"Say Red, what are the chances that thing might've been making us go in circles?" Eddy inquired

"Eddy, we're not going in circles," Beth said looking annoyed

"Then how much farther do we have to go?" questioned Numbuh 1 curious himself.

Afterall the KND were used to using technology to navigate but never depended on magic.

Before Beth could reply the heart of Etherea immediately began to glow even brighter, turning in a shade of blue, then shoots a trail of light as if showing the way like a laser point.

"That answer your question?" smirked Beth

"Do you think we'll make it Lazlo?" groaned Raj, "I hardly have any strength left,"

"All we have to do is keep faith," Lazlo said cheerfully

"A bath and some new cloths wouldn't hurt either!" added Mr. Blik.

"LAND HO!" cried Clam's voice from the crow's nest.

The whole group rushed over the side of the ship to get a view of the new world which coincidently the same one the heart indicated to go.

To everyone's excitement, the world looked like a city and not just any city, this one was San Francisco. As if the ship had just traveled around the globe and reaches a familiar site.

Eddy took a deep breath. "There's nothing like traveling across country and seeing all the sights, don't ya agree"

"NO!" they all snapped. They had cabin fever for three whole days and nobody was in a mood for Eddies antics.

"Well it will all be worth it when we find the portal, and Beth's friend."

"Another thing though," Beth said "We have to pick, who should explore with me to find Sara. We can't all go."

"Then I suggest, we decide in a democratic fashion," announced Gordon

"I concur," Double D agreed "First thing, we'll do is prepare some valets, we'll vote to see who'll accompany Beth, 1 vote each."

"Ok Clam, pass the valets," Beth said to the little albino rhino, who was now holding some papers for the valets. "Everybody mark their choice,"

Clam passed each member of the crew a valet, each one will write their choice. Each began writing down their choice when finished they folded them.

Of course, when reading the votes it was over understood that everybody wanted to tag along. After much discussion, they agreed that the cat brothers and the Eds should go with Beth even though most are unhappy they can't go.

"Look we make a great team," Beth said "But someone's gotta keep an eye on the ship and get some supplies."

"But you might need someone to help ya, against the heartless!" protested Bloo

"No offense but the cats and the Eds aren't exactly experienced in combat." whispered Numbuh 5

"I heard that!" snapped Mr. Blik

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Eddy bellowed

"Maybe so but they are resourceful," Beth replied "they did build a great robot for battle and the Eds are good at making decoys,"

"And she won't be alone for the combat part there's one of the guardians here who'll help." Added Waffle

"Aw! Visiting a new world, find the portal and lost guardian and heartless fighting," complained Numbuh 4

"It's not fair!" Numbuh 2 said

"Sorry but I have to do what's best," Beth said "Do I get a good luck?"

The KND along with Bloo simply glared in response and turned their backs to Beth.

"Alright, I see you later." Beth sighed

Now the selected group prepares to leave the ship, and explore the city hoping to find the missing guardian, along with the portal.

"It's glowing even brighter!" Beth said noticing the heart glowing a deep blue color.

It wasn't long when they came to a small park and noticed a pink haired teen girl, who wore a yellow shirt and blue pants sitting on the benches, diligently looking at a compass.

"Sara, are you okay?" Beth said shaking the girl gently.

The girl turned slightly and beamed at seeing Beth. "Oh Beth, you're here!"

"Sara, what happened did the heartless get you?"

"No, I'm just a bit tired and hungry." yawned Sara.

"Now that we found you we got to get moving," Beth said urging her friend

"NO!" Sara said suddenly.

"What?" the whole group said.

"I can't leave yet, there's trouble a foot here, much more than you can imagine," Sara replied.

"What kind of trouble? The crime wave?" joked Eddy

"No, Tess warned me that someone is after Gabriel's horn and that I must be cautious," answered Sara.

"Tess, who's that?" asked Gordon.

"Well she's…." Sara said trying to explain.

"If you please Sara speaks a bit more clearly," spoke Double D "We wish to know the current situation."

"Yes well, it all began us were separated…"

Shows a flashback when Sara fell - who looked more like a blue shooting star landing in a new world. Then she gets up looking around

Noticing she's near some foreign city.

'Just when I thought I lost hope since I lost sight all off you and no chances of going back and all. They appeared…'

A golden light appears before the distraught Sara. She looks up to see middle aged African-American lady and an auburn haired young woman in white robes smiling kindly to her.

They gave me comforting words and gave instructions on the first step of how to manage until then. And they seemed to know who I am and all. Tess then warns me about trouble brewing in the city and that I had to be careful.

"Oh, so that's why you're right here," said Beth, unsure what to think of Sara's story.

Now Sara was the smartest one in the guardians group, and they've seen many magical creatures in their adventures, but to hear of genuine angels like the ones from heaven and the Bible - it was simply impossible, perhaps the hunger and sleep has got to her. Not to mention why of all the creatures on earth they'd visit one of them, considering witches and fairies aren't exactly mascots of the emperor over the sea, aka known as the Father of Love.

"Yes, she indicated me to stay here but I'm not sure-" She's cut off as she notices three dogs and a boy.

She turns to Beth and the group, "I'm getting vibes from these animals, Tess and Monica mentioned also about keeping one of them in line and to assist this kid

"I wonder, why 'this' Tess and Monica would want you to keep an eye on them?" inquired Beth a little skeptical.

"Well Tess did mention about them having to do with Gabriel's horn."

000000000000

AN: I suppose it's over understood which flick I chose for this world.

Monica and Tess are the same angels from Touched by an Angel. In a way I had them appear to guide the girls.


	7. San Francisco part 2

**AN: Alright everyone for those who have been waiting here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's rushed and all but I'm pretty all you want to get to see the good parts and all. **

**Chapter 2: San Francisco Part 2**

They followed them discreetly, until they stop right in front of a police station. From what they heard the horn was picked up by one of the police and is taking it to the lost and found section.

They watched as Charlie the German Sheppard sneaked inside, it took about fifteen minutes before he appeared again

"Charlie, where's the you know what?" asked Itchy the Dachshund

"Minor setback we're going to have to bust it out" replied Charlie

"It what it?" inquired Sasha the Irish Settler.

"I hope you don't mean by stealing Gabriel's horn." Sara said aloud getting the dogs attention along with the boy.

"And I suppose you haven't run into any heartless have you?"

It took a brief moment before Charlie spoke to them, "I don't know how you know about the horn, but we've been around in town for almost whole day didn't see any heartless."

"About that first part, one of your superiors told us." Sara replied

"You wouldn't happen to know Monica and Tess?" Beth asked them.

This seems to take both Charlie and Itchy a back, the minute, they heard the names.

"What? Y-you mean they know?" Itchy said in alarm.

"They sure do," Sara said nodding.

"Say you mentioned, you need help in getting this horn out right?" Eddy said

"Right,"

"You're in luck fellas and lady," Eddy said to Charlie's group, "I happen to be an expert on sneaking in with a little help of our associates he pulls Ed and Double over.

While the three cats hesitantly stepped forward. Obviously the dogs were not happy at seeing them either.

"Oh no you brought cats?" complained Itchy

"He,y they're with us and no fighting using tooth or nail; save it for the badguys," warned Beth.

"Ok here's the plan" whispered Charlie as everyone huddled to listen closely.

0000000000000000000000000

A while later the group sneaks in with the boy holding the three dogs in leashes and him pretending to be a blind kid with the gang close behind.

But it backfires when Itchy gets startled by one of the guard dogs just as they were sneaking in the office.

"Plan B guys!" said Charlie

"Doughnuts! Fresh off the truck!" Eddy announced to the whole police office.

This seems to excite the whole police staff, who rush out except for one. However it ended up like a game of cat and mouse with two officers now chasing the group around while they try to grab the keys to the lost and found section.

They quickly snatch the keys throwing them to Charlie, who now rushes in and out with the horn. "Mission accomplished."

They immediately ran out of the station and for some odd reason, a lady cop was now giving chase to them. To get away, they hopped onto the scooter.

To make enough room for all, Beth enlarges it saying "Engorgio!"

The scooter lengthens and the gang hop on and take off. However Itchy had trouble hanging on and had to resort to chasing them on foot while the lady cop gets in her car and follows them.

The chase was now on through the streets and across a park, down some steps. The police car then accidentally hits a fire hydrant and had launched Itchy (who had landed on by accident during the chase) off from the roof onto the scooter.

"Got your flying lessons Itch," joked Charlie

"I'm gonna get you for this Charlie." Groaned Itchy.

Eddy, Ed and Waffle were all babbling excitedly about the chase. However, Beth and Sara G looked glum.

"We're criminals…"

Double d was hyperventilating, "We're fugitives! We deliberately fled from the authorities!"

They arrive at the docks, where it seems an argument had just started, the minute they hopped of the scooter.

"What - do you mean you're not carrying out the mission?" demanded Sara angrily

"She's right," agreed Itchy, "We got the horn come one let's get out here and they go back where they came from"

"We would," Beth said "now only one problem left, where's the next portal to seal?"

"I still need to take care of David" replied Charlie referring to the little Boy.

"And I suppose Sasha wouldn't have anything to do about it?" Double D questioned sternly

"Just a little more time!" He says to the group.

"But what about the heartless they'll-" Waffle stammered

"I told you there are no heartless around here," Charlie said to them.

The german Shepard places the horn in a lobster cage, as he says "The horn will be safe here"

"Charlie!" everyone snapped.

He kicks the lobster cage into the water. For a brief second Sara thought she saw an image of someone looking sad shaking her head.

"Come on lassies cheer up" Gordon said wisely "we could cover more ground there's still a chance we might find the portal ya mentioned"

"And don't forget we also have to check if there's a princess here too." Reminded Waffle

"OK we'll tag along but only to look for the portal and a possible princess!" Beth said fuming.

However they had no choice but to accompany the small group to Canary square which was where David wanted to go. From they heard he had run away from home, because of his stepmother having a child.

The visit ended as it began to rain which everyone had to rush to get out of. The group headed back to the docks for shelter.

Sasha comforted David by moving his hair aside, "My mom used to do that," he said then asked Charlie "Can she see me from heaven?"

"Course, she can kiddo." replied Charlie

"David, remember you still have you dad and your stepmother here," said Sashsa

"My stepmom doesn't want me, she's having her own kid." protested David.

Sasha – "But parents can love more than one pup maybe she just didn't know how to tell you that,"

"You shouldn't judge a person too quickly." Advised Double D

"Yeah and not all stepmothers are evil" Beth said

"We have a friend who has a stepmom, it took a while for them to warm up to each other- a dangerous experience even, but now they care for each other." Sara said

"Yeah and we had our own surrogate mother," said Waffle

"Technically Ms. Cramdilly was our Mistress" reminded Gordon.

"Maybe you should give her another chance," advised Charlie "you know I ran away from home when I was little."

"That make your parents sorry?" asked David

"I don't know," said Charlie "I never saw them after that. Guess I could have used a guardian angel huh?"

"Charlie, I'll go home if you promise to take me"

"I promise."

"Really? you can sleep on my bed and play in the yard and we'll be one big family."

"Hold on David I can't promise that," said the dog looking concerned

They are interrupted however as Itchy came back with some Chinese food. But it was a bit difficult as the seagulls were coming over hoping to have a bite.

The girls along with Sasha noticed Charlie looking upset.

"Nice work, Charlie Barkin you really are an angel" spoke Sasha

"No I'm not," he said "not a guardian angel anyway"

"What you did for David was wonderful," Sara pointed out.

"Not his angel I'm just an errand boy sent to fetch Gabriel's horn. My whole life has been about making and breaking promises and now I'm gonna do it again."

"You can't take him home?" Sasha inquired

"I have to go back and just when I found someone special"

**(Song cue: I will always be with you)**

The couple looked about ready to kiss, but as the sun sets the red collar disappears making Charlie a ghost.

"Charlie?" Sasha asked

David came bounding up to the group, "Sasha guys, I can't find Itchy!"

"He's gone…." Sasha said sadly.

Luckily Beth and the group can see them briefly, Ed looked like he was about to point out but the group hushed. It was best not to tell or they'll think they're crazy.

"I promised David I'd get him home." said Charlie determinedly.

The dog rushed off with Itchy lagging behind due to his short legs, while Sara decided to follow as well.

"Hey Sara, wait, where you going?" Beth called out.

"I have bad feeling about this come on!" Sara replied

Beth and the Eds, and cats shrug and follow Sara and the dogs to the streets which led back into the city.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Well that's part 2 of the San Francisco world, but stay tuned up next when they meet the main villain of this realm.**

**Until then here are a few pointers:**

**- I will always be with you (sung by Sheena Easton and Jesse Corti) is part of the All Dogs go to heaven 2 soundtrack. You can always check out on youtube and the lyrics online too.**

**- And the friend Sara and Beth are referring to is Zaira Baker (another OC). She does have a step mother Stephanie Bracho one of the original characters from the Soap Opera: **_La Usurpadora_** (The Usurper).**

**But I'll explain some other time.**


	8. San Francisco part 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay, gotten distracted but don't worry I won't give up on this fic**

**And like I said before, all characters belong to their respective creators.**

**Chapter 2: San Francisco Part 3**

Beth and her friends managed to keep up as they followed Charlie all the way to a fortune shop. Upon entering, there was some chill in the air and something within the shop was making them uncomfortable. Like there was some hidden evil about this place enough to make even the tough ones be intimidated

And they were pretty much cautious as they watched Charlie speak to a creepy, light reddish, colored dog wearing a robe and fez which meant he must be the owner of this shop.

"Red, I need a favor."

"Anything Charlie just name it." spoke the old dog

"I need a new collar," replied Charlie

"You enjoyed it, I knew you would." exclaimed the dog "But if you want another collar you have to pay."

Gordon glanced around looking uneasy, "Is it me or is there seem to be something evil about this place?"

"I know like something bad is hidden somewhere nearby…" Sara said feeling unsure.

"I believe, the proper word is suspicious." Double D said to them.

"I know there is something, I don't like about that dog," Beth said looking suspicious. She didn't trust this Red character one bit.

"You caught me a little short how about a little IOU," Charlie said to Red.

"I don't think so," Red declined turning his back about to make his way to the backroom, "Carface will show you out,"

"There must be some way to make a deal." said Charlie

"Charlie, he might take a trade," suggested Carface, the bulldog.

"Wait, Red I have this horn…"

Double D gasped "Oh no, he's not going-"

"Sorry, I'm not musical." said Red

"This is more than a horn, there's nothing like it in the world."

"Let me sleep on it."

"I don't have that much time!" Charlie cried out desperately

"I like your spirit, Charlie," said Red, now facing Charlie, "Bring me this horn and you can have this collar."

"Great I need the collar to get it."

"Oh really?" Red sneered as his eyes began to glow.

"Hey there's something in my eye!" Eddy suddenly yelped.

Everyone groans they wanted to listen in on this. And of all the times like this, Eddy had to make it more aggravating

"Hold still," Beth said then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a compact mirror. "To think Chichi nagged me into holding on to it!"

But as they hold it up they see the true form of the store looks rundown and eerie stuff emanating from it. Beth looked puzzled at this; she looks at the compact as if thinking it could be a joke. But when she held it up again it was still there.

"Hey check this out," she whispered to the cats and the Eds.

They looked just as shocked to see the reflection save for Ed, who mentioned seeing something like that in a show.

Gordon nervously turned the compact mirror in Red's direction, in the mirror a tall, demonic blood-red cat in a royal blue robe stood in the old dog's place.

"Come on, Red you can trust me," continued Charlie

"This isn't about trust." replied Red

"We have to go, now!" Beth said urgently

"In a minute," Charlie said to them

"Now we have to move!"

"A deal with me is fine." Red continued to say.

"Charlie, No!" cried Itchy as he phased through the door.

"Deal?" asked Red.

Charlie reaches his hand out to shake with Red.

"NOOO!" The gang cries out in horror.

Immediately a red collar strap slithered out and strapped tightly onto Charlie's neck as Red laughed evilly. The aged dog shape shifted into the demonic cat making Itchy and the gang scream in fear.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag eh?" Red laughed evilly at them.

"It's you! You're the one Tess and Monica warned me about!" yelled Sara

"You tricked me!" said Charlie in realization. He tries to leap at Red but the collar tightens round his neck.

"Now be a good little bowwow, and fetch me my horn!"

The gang rushed after Charlie, who dashed out with Itchy, who was a bit far behind. The German Sheppard seemed to be heading back to where Sasha and David were, but upon reaching the docks, the boy and dog were gone.

The group managed to take a short cut to corner Charlie and confront him of what just happened. He had just gave away something really important to a villain without thinking.

"What are you doing?" demanded Beth

"You just gave away the horn!" snapped Double D

"You made a deal with him! You promised Anabelle and you promised me…" said Itchy

"I know but now I got to find David!" said Charlie urgently

Beth's crew sighed in exasperation this dog was so stubborn!

The group arrived to the train station, where supposedly Sasha and David were going to board to head home. But they arrived on time to see Carface taking David hostage.

"Bring the horn to Alcatraz in one hour or junior here won't have a prayer," threatened Carface.

Charlie tries to run after the train and the girls try to warp speed after it but their powers seem to be weakening.

"I think we might need a little bit of help." Charlie said to Beth's group.

"Alright." Beth sighs as she pulls out some communicator to contact the ship. This is one mission where they have to work together.

They alert the group of the situation, so they prepared a backup plan. Luckily they get the horn by having Sara opening the waters a bit and grabbing the cage.

**000000000000000000000000**

Alcatraz turned out to be a large prison by the sea, it looked like a great deal to Azkaban only it had no dementors and was made out of concrete and not stone.

"Hey furball!" called out Beth, as she Charlie and the group arrive with the horn.

Red was so delighted at seeing the horn had been brought to him that he ignored the group as they got David out of one of the cells.

"Boss their hitting the bricks," said Carface pointing at the escaping group.

"Let them, I have what I want!" He blows on the horn sounding an eerie tune.

Many dogs howled as if in pain or as if to alert the world that danger was approaching. Red blows the horn once more as the doors in the cells creak open. Then a menacing red flash thunders upward towards the sky like as if trying to get something out. The ship was shaken and tossed a bit like as if a hurricane was approaching, making the rest of the gang nervous.

"What's happening?" asked Mac

"Don't worry about it, keep running" signaled Charlie as he along with Beth's group arrive.

The gang turned looking back, the evil flash of light seemed to be pulling many souls of dogs, who had been in heaven and are thrown into the cells of Alcatraz. The plan was to bring them straight to home of Red's Master!

"We can't let this happen!" Sara screamed frantically at Beth and the group.

"Charlie we got to do something" Itchy

"No it's my fault; I have to do something you all get David home safely."

"But we must help," Beth said

"No, he's right what can we do against that force of evil?" Raj said now terrified.

"You must be brave," spoke a gentle voice followed by a golden glow near the gang. They all turn to see a young woman with auburn hair accompanied by a middle aged African American lady both dressed in white robes.

"Monica! Tess!" Sara said rushing to them and hugged the two women, "We failed."

"_The only true failure is when you stop trying." Tess said wisely_

"It's never too late." Spoke Monica "You're young, you're still learning"

"What do you want us to do?" Sara asked

"Try again."

The Alcatraz prison then began to descend down with the ocean forming a whirlpool. Beth and her group rush back in, they had to find a way to grab the horn from Red and prevent this macabre plan. Or else all heck will break loose.

"Boss, Charlie and those guardians are coming back!" yelled Carface alerting Red.

"They are in for punishment." said Red before swiping at the guardians and the dog, knocking them back.

"It's a cat's world now!" He growled ready to pounce on them but couldn't for the rest of the group have tied his tail to some pipes to slow him down.

"For the record you give the rest of us cats a bad name!" bellowed Mr. Blik

Clearly Red wasn't happy, that he pulled hard getting his tail loose along with the pipes breaking which water squirts out. The water lands on him and seemed to burn like throwing holy water on a vampire.

"The water!" Sara gasped in realization "And my element is water!"

The giant cat then traps the three Eds under his enlarged claws like a cage.

"Guys!" Beth cries out

"Alright chill, I'm coming!" said Itchy running on to Red's back then leaps grabbing the horn off the cat's finger which he had been wearing as a ring.

"Which do you want the horn or your friends?" demanded Red as he traps the whole group under his paws.

Itchy immediately rushes back jumping into the paws.

"Everyone scatter!" Charlie's voice sounded. And everyone got loose running.

"Come here!" He corners Itchy but only to see he doesn't have the horn then spots Charlie holding the horn with Beth and Sara following.

Red bursts through the rooftop of the old prison building and going after Charlie, who had the horn in his mouth. There was no way he was going to let his plan go to waste.

Charlie quickly climbs the water tower and Red follows leaping after him. To try and subdue Charlie, red tightens the collar with a swift movement of his claws. Luckily Beth and Sara grab the horn before it is dropped into the sea.

The water tower was starting to fall over with their weight and Sara gives Charlie an idea.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he taunted, "I like your spirit!" then he pretends to drop Gabriel's horn, "Oops!"

Sara let herself fall into the water followed by Charlie who had jumped off the water tower shouting, "Hope you can dog paddle!"

The plan worked: just as Red reached out to claw at him, the water tower tipped right over causing it fall against the churning sea and drenching the demon cat.

Sara took this opportunity to manipulate the water; it lifts the giant cat tossing him into the prison as the ground begins to open, causing him to be dragged into the hole in the ground.

He didn't seem ready to head back to his master's turf yet, since he grabbed onto the stairs where the cats and the Eds along with David and Sasha were on about to fall off.

Then a heavenly tune of the horn is heard, on the roof Charlie is seen playing the horn. At the sound of the tune a golden light appeared rescuing the imprisoned dogs lifting them back to the heavens above and causing Red to be dragged right down to the pits of the Underworld where he belongs.

Alcatraz is then restored to its proper place as the golden light disappears. Everyone walked to where the hole in the ground was in curiosity.

"Hello chilly cat burger with onions and pickles." Joked Charlie

"I see nothing amusing about all this!" Double said sternly "We just survived a dreadful battle with a pawn of Evil!"

"Everyone alright?" Beth asked the group

"Shaken but we're fine." Gordon replied

"I'm good." everyone else answered.

"Me too." sounded a voice from the air vent. Out comes Carface and asks "Where's Red?"

"His boss yanked his leash." replied Charlie

"Good Riddance," said Carface look at the then faced the group. "I hope you haven't taken any of that personally, I was you know playing the game."

"Sure Carface, say what did you trade Red for your collar?" Charlie inquired.

"He wanted the bottom of my shoes or something," Carface replied "I don't even wear shoes, stupid cat!"

"I don't think it's that kind of sole…." said Numbuh 2 looking scared along with everyone.

For Carface failed to see some green mist appear from the hole along with skeleton cats. "Stupid Dog! It was your soul!"

The gang watched in horror as Carface was pulled down into hole itself.

"Whaddya know and I thought all dogs go to heaven." Joked Itchy

"Guess not all of them" Beth said grimly.

Then a golden light appears as if calling the two dogs.

"Come on, Charlie Time to go" said Itchy who had stepped onto the light.

"Already?" exclaimed Charlie "David can Sasha take you home?"

"Charlie, Don't go" pleaded David

"Hey, I'll always be your guardian angel"

"Ok" said David as he hugs Charlie.

"I think it's time for us to go too," Double d replied "now that the threats gone"

"One last thing," Beth said pulling out the heart she seals a portal found in the center of Alcatraz.

"Good bye, guys" said Sara.

"Bye kids" the two canine angels waved.

Beth's group waved as they watch Charlie and Itchy are lifted by the gold light then disappears. Then head for the exit to reunite with the rest of the crew, who were waiting on the Parthenon.

"I just remembered where is the princess of the heart?" asked Waffle

"I don't think there was one" Beth said checking the heart of ethereal.

"Hey wait a minute!" Eddy said aloud "Now that Charlie's gone who's going to protect San Francisco from those spooks"

"Why Charlie of course" spoke Monica's voice

They group were shocked to see the two angels standing before them once more.

"But doesn't he have to-" began Sara

"Not yet he earned this privilege after performing this heroic deed despite what happened earlier." Said Tess

"You mean he's heading back!" Asked Sara happily with the rest of the gang.

They both nodded.

"He still has a promise to keep" spoke Tess

"That's great!" Beth said excited herself

"And I believe you have a job yourselves" reminded Tess

"Oh right!" Beth said remembering their mission to find the rest of the guardian, princess of the heart and sealing the portals.

"One last thing," Monica replied "let's just say you're next will take you step closer to finding your friends"

"What? You mean we'll find the rest of the girls?" Beth asked turning to the angels.

But as they all turned around the two angels were gone.

"Hey you guys coming or not?" Mac called from the ship.

"Come on we're shoving off here!" Numbuh 4 hollered

**0000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, from a rooftop of a building …four figures were watching them.

"Lucky for them we were told to stay out of this" pouted Jack Spicer

"Forget this flea-bitten realm, we got bigger fish to fry!" said Stormy

"Time we take our leave" replied Icy

With that the group disappeared. What world will await the crew and what are the villains up?

Could they be referring to one of the ethereal guardians located in the next realm Beth and the crew was headed?


	9. Isla Sorna part 1

AN: Sorry for not updating I have been having trouble with inspiration and been distracted lately with my classes to expand my knowledge along with enjoying myself on some games.

But no worry I'm not giving up on this story, I want to continue at least to reach the good part with the other worlds, I chose.

Problem is I need patience and do it bit by bit first comes one part then the other.

Any who here's the next chap enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Isla Sorna Part 1**

"Are we at this new world yet?" groaned Bloo

"Yep, we're there alright" Beth said pointing ahead where an island is seen among the mist. "And right where we wanna be"

"How so?" Mac inquired

"The heart is glowing green with the symbol of earth"

"That means Haruna must be there in that island" exclaimed Sara

"Then let's not keep her waiting. Steady the Parthenon to that island" Numbuh 1 instructed

"I know what I'm doing kid" said Blik

A screeching sound is heard from above them. They look out and saw a shocking sight. Out of the mist from the island was a pteranadon.

Now this took everyone aback considering that flying dinosaur was extinct. Yet it was right there swooping down on the ship.

I see it but I don't believe it Double D said

"Believe it or not, It's a pteranodon" Numbuh 5 said

"But those things are extinct!" exclaimed Lazlo

"Well we better do something before he make us extinct!" said Wilt

Quick press a button Beth said to Blik and Numbuh 2

However in midst of the panic, they pressed nearly all the buttons which makes the ship go into nose dive position.

"What do we do now?"

"What we always do in situations like this, Panic!" Numbuh 1 says before he and the others run about screaming.

"Raj, what are you looking for?" asks Beth noticing the Indian elephant rummaging through a chest of stuff.

"An aspirn, I feel a headache coming on!"

"Forget the headache we're going to CRASH!" yells Gordon

"That's the headache I'm talking about!"

"Forget the aspirn!" yells Mr. Blik

"What's this one do?" Beth asks aloud as she presses a button.

This only launches the Ed boys who were on a couch with a seatbelt out of the ship.

"Ed! Double D! Eddy! What I do?"

"Learned the hard way the eject button works" Gordon says as they watch the couch with the Eds shoot out a parachute.

"Do something quick!"

They press a button which immediately makes the ship crash-land into the jungle nearby. Little did any of Beth's friends know, they will be having company. Why you ask?

Because approaching the island were two groups, a team of explorers sent by an important man to ensure the island as a nature preserve but the other group has other plans for the animals on the island.

Not far from the approaching visitors, two familiar boys were looking for their friend after they had landed on the island.

"Assistance, please!" Double D's voice echoes through the jungle which alerts everyone.

"I think he fell over here, Eddy" Ed says

"Get me down from here!" Double D's voice is heard from above the two boys.

They look up to see Double D hanging by his hat on a waterfall.

"Hi Double D!" Greeted Ed

"Hey Sockhead" Eddy called before asking, "can you see any of Blue eyes BFFs from up there?"

"NOOO!" Double D hollered "Now get me down"

"Hit him with something Ed" Eddy instructed his friend "something Big!"

Ed takes Eddy's idea literally…because in a flash he flings Eddy high hitting double d thus freeing him. Both boys fall into the water making one big splash.

The shouts didn't go unheard.

"Did you hear something?" asked one of the explorers who had a serious face.

"No." replied his other companions.

"COLD!" Ed yelped as the water had splashed on him. He tries to jump into the stream where Double and Eddy have landed in but only to land onto a puddle.

Double D and Eddy pull themselves out of the river, and decide to try and find where the Parthenon had crashed. After all they did see it land in the island in some part.

The trees shake and sway from left to right, creaking and groaning as they move. All three Eds hear it and turn. The trees sway again, something in them moving along the stream bed.

The shaking trees seem closer now. By walking down the streambed, the curious boys walk closer to whatever's moving in the foliage.

Above the foliage, they see the sudden movement of a row of fins. The spade-shaped fins run along a ridge down the middle of the animal's back, about three feet tall each.

The boys freeze, amazed, and as the stegosaur continues on, they get a good look at it through a break in the foliage.

It's a large dinosaur with a small head, a thick neck, and a huge lumbering body. A double row of plates runs along the crest of its back, and it has a dragging tail with long spikes in it.

Then more come out following the first one. It was a herd of stegosaurs.

The stegosaurs lumber into the foliage on the other side of the stream bed. The group follows them into the bush.

Then the silence is broken when sound startles everyone mainly the Eds and a baby stegosaurus not far from the herd. It sounded like a camera's autowinder whining loudly.

This made the eds wonder if that could be one of their friends from the ship or they are not the only visitors to the island.

However there was no time to think, because the alpha male, the biggest animal in the herd, had turned around, the plates on its back bristling.

"RUNAWAY!" Screamed all three eds.

They weren't sticking around to face the angry herbivore, or get whacked by the spikey tail.

Alarmed by the sudden appearance of the boys, the male spins away and swings its tail, spikes extended. It whizzes through the air, right at them, but they leap back at the last second as the tail's spike hits into the dirt where they was.

The herd moves, instinctively grouping around the baby stego as the alpha male pursues the Eds. They hide in some bushes out of sight from the stegos luckily the herd darts away, disappearing into the brush, moving surprisingly quickly for animals their size.

"I think we lost them," Eddy said panting.

"I believe so, but the question is where did they come from?" Double D asked aloud.

"That's no mystery but mind telling me, where did you come from?" Asked a voice that was nearby.

The Eds turned to see an auburn haired woman crawling out from a hollow log. Around her neck was a camera which explained where the noise had came from.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" Another voice sounded

The Eds turned to see three men approaching them. One was dressed in black with a grim expression on his face, the other was tall dressed in safari outfit, and the third was meek and stout.

"What are we doing here? what are you doing here? You with Spicer or with any of the trix?" Accused Eddy

"Eddy," Double d said with a frown. Before turning his attention to the four adults. "Pardon my friend, we're just a little edgy concerning some enemies. My name is Eddward with two d's but I'm known as Double D"

He then gestured with his head at his two friends "You've met Eddy and this is Ed."

"Funny you three have the same names," said the short man "just like me, I'm Eddie Carr, field equipment expert."

"Indeed and who do we meet the acquaintance, may I ask?"

"Oh right," the woman chuckled "I'm Dr. Sarah Harding, I specialize in animal behavior." She points at the tall man, then the one dressed in black. "That's Nick Van Owen, our photographer and Ian Malcom, mathematician with his chaos theory,"

"We're here to document the animals of Isla Sorna by orders of John Hommand." Replied Nick

"Isla Sorna?" Ed said aloud looking up from a comic.

"You mean the dinosuar island, 'Blue eyes' keeps mentioning?" inquired Eddy

"So you're already familiar with the island?" Ian asked

"Yes" Double d replied "and to answer your question we had been separated from the ship. And our friends seem to have landed around here in this island."

"There's more of you? You got to get out of here!" said Ian with urgency in his voice.

"Ian!" exclaimed Sarah

"Wait, you don't understand" Double D said trying to explain "we have just arrived we must find our friend that is lost in this island herself."

"She's probably dead by now...let's just see if we can reach your friends before something else happens"

So now the Eds were being escorted with the adults back to their campsite. But the question was, How to reach Beth and the crew? How were they going to find one of the missing guardians in the island?

Their thoughts were interrupted as Eddie Carr's voice shouted. "Fire Dr. Malcom, fire at base camp."

Indeed there was a fire, at first ncik tries to put it out with a gallon of water but Sarah Harding suggest to use dirt instead since water makes smoke.

"Who started the fire?" asked Malcom.

A door flung open from the trailer as a girl holding a frying pan stepped out. "I just wanted to make dinner. want it ready until you guys got back."

This was Kelly Malcom, Ian's daughter.

"Hey about time you got here." Beth said coming from around the trailer, followed by the rest of her crew.

It seemed that the ship had landed not too far from the explorers campsite, being concealed by the foliage of the jungle.

The whole group stares, stunned, none more than Malcolm himself. He looks at Kelly, then at the trailer door hanging open, then back at Kelly as he figures out how she did it.

Later, and base camp is a blur of activity. Sarah, Nick, and Eddie are hard at work, burying the remains of the fire, sealing their food in plastic bags, loading camera equipment, packing up specimen containers and other information-gathering equipment.

Malcolm, meanwhile, is beside himself over Kelly's presence and the new arrivals. While he talks, he keeps trying to make a call on the satellite phone, which he had pulled out of the trailer and is now in front of him, on its heavy base.

"You don't have the faintest idea what's going on, on this island, of the danger you put yourselves in!" Malcom said to Beth's crew

There was no way, this teenager was risking everyone on the dinosaur infested island, remembering the danger when he was in Isla Nublar.

"Make that you," argued Beth "we happen to have something just as good as technology."

"And we're not leaving this island without Haruna."

"I told you friends the chances of a teen surviving are bleak."

"You'd be surprised, what Haruna can do."

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Mac says to the group.

A low sound has been rising while they bickered and now it comes booming over the jungle around them, a thunderous racket that shakes the very ground beneath them. Malcolm stops, the door to the trailer rattling in his hand as three military helicopters roar overhead, flying very low. The choppers are enormous, fast-assed creature, some dangling huge cargo containers under them.

At a ridge, the members of the gatherer expedition hit the dirt and peer over a ledge, watching as the helicopters bank and hover over a specific spot.

"It says "InGen?" on the side of that plane I don't that... Why would Hammond send two teams?" Eddie said to Malcom confused.

"Doesn't he trust us? We haven't even started!" Sarah Harding exclaimed

Malcolm grabs the binoculars. Through the binoculars, he sees the frenzy of activity as the massive containers are unloaded and their MEN and equipment deployed. And standing right in the center of it all is Peter Ludlow, in a brand-new Banana Republic safariwear

Malcolm lowers the binoculars, furious. "Hammond didn't send these guys. Peter Ludlow did."

"Great, we got poacher scum to deal with" said Beth sarcastically. She and her family heard of him, and didn't like his plans one bit.

"What do they want?" Sarah Harding asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara Goodman said "They're here capture the dinosaurs and take them back to the main land since Hammond lost control."

"Now with Ludlow in charge, he's planning to make off by exploiting the dinosaurs." Explained Gordon

Everyone looks at him. "Word travels fast where we come from." He explained

"So in other words they want their money back," Nick answered

"Then what are we waiting for? let's not give them that satisfaction. Who's with me?" Beth said aloud

Most of Beth's crew raised their hands, along with Nick. Though Sarah, and the others did it reluctantly.

The group just met the explorers, now they have to work together to stop Ingen from succeeding. Will they put a stop to Ludlow's plans? Will they ever find the missing guardian?

Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Isla Sorna part 2

Sorry for the delay and all had to work hard on this chap plus I also had homework and all to do.

**Chapter 2: Isla Sorna Part 2**

From a ridge, the group watches the hunters of Ingen ride on their jeeps and motorbikes to round up the herd of dinosaurs.

Numbuh 5 raises a pair of binoculars to her eyes and peers down at the sight below the ridge.

In the lenses of the binoculars, we can clearly see a mixed herd of midsize herbivores - - Hadrosaurs, Pachycephalosaurs, and Gallimimuses -racing across the plain below.

Malcolm, also staring through binoculars, lies on the ridge beside him. Sarah Harding is several feet behind them, her back pressed against a tree, unwilling to go to the lip of the ridge.

Through the binoculars we see a shaky point of view of the herd running. The binoculars whip to the right revealing a jeep chasing the herd. Not just one jeep, in fact, but a whole fleet of hunter pursuit vehicles!

There are two herding jeeps, one motorcycle, a speedier mini-jeep, and, further behind, a container truck and a wrangler's pickup truck.

Although there's a great deal of commotion below, up here it's almost eerily silent.

Even Beth's crew disapproved of the capture of the dinosaurs.

Most of them cringed in sympathy as they tripped a Parasaurolophus in order to detain it.

"Oh my lord, I see several violations of animal welfare here." Cried out Double D

"The poor things!" Numbuh 3 said nearly in tears as they watched the hunters capture a mother Triceratops and her baby.

"Those cruddy cowards, that's no way to treat a dinosaur!" said Numbuh 4

"Yeah, if Flint were here he wouldn't take this laying down! He'd teach those hunters a lesson." Said Sara Goodman

Only three of them seem to be getting ideas, Eddy, Mr. Blik, and Bloo watched the round and made a suggestion.

"Hey fellas I got an idea for another scam," Eddy said

"You think we can round up some ourselves," suggested Mr. Blik

"We could have our own park too" Bloo said

But everyone them gave deadly and scary looks, surprisingly even from Double D.

They yelped before apologizing "Oops, just kidding…"

Meanwhile in another ridge at least 500 miles from the group and the roundup, the crew's enemies were spying on them.

"Looks we're not the only ones spying." Spicer says to Goldar and Rito.

"I say, we jump them while we have the chance." said Rito, about to leap.

"Not yet! You want to spoil the element of surprise or expose ourselves to those mortals." Goldar snapped at him.

"Hey! " Jack said annoyed.

But before they even try to make a move against the good guys, a large shadow looms over them. The three villains turn to see the king of the dinosaurs roaring at them.

They scream as they fall backwards, tumbling down a large steep hill. Their communicators sound but they don't answer since they were still tumbling away from the Rex. 

In another part their boss wonders aloud "Now where the heck are those idiots?"

000000000000000000

As darkness falls, the hunters have established base camp in an area they have trampled and cleared just below the ridge. Blue laser fences encircle the perimeter.

Half a dozen tents are set up around a central campfire.

The vehicles are all parked at one end, away from the tents. At the other end, there is a row of at least a dozen "capture containers," cages that hold the fruits of their roundup.

Up on the ridge, the group looks down at the scene through binoculars.

"Carninthosaurus - - compsognathus - - triceratops - - pachycephalosaurus - seems they went for herbivores or small scavengers." Mac said

"This is why Hammond was in such a hurry to get you here." Malcom said to Sarah Harding "He knew they were coming."

"My God, they're well organized." Eddie Carr said looking through the binoculars, "Every piece of gear, state of the art."

"That's Grownups technology for ya," whispered Numbuh 2 to his team

"I can't believe Peter Ludlow's running all this." said Malcom

"You better believe it, Malcom" said Beth

"He isn't. Check out the guy walking past the fire." spoke up Nick, looking through binoculars of his own.

Beth takes his binoculars and everyone peers down at the camp along.

Through the binoculars, they see a tough looking hunter named Roland, who's walking with his Hindu assistant Ajay, weapons and equipment slung over their shoulders.

"What is he the head hunter or something?" Bloo asked

"I've run into this guy before. In Brazil." Nick answered "He was spear hunting jaguars. Said it was immoral to go after them any other way. Thinking he's a hunter/philosopher. He's the one in charge."

"Night is falling, people. We should get back to base camp." Eddie says to the group.

"Absolutely." Malcolm agreed "We've indulged our curiosity long enough. Kelly and I are going back to the trailers with

Eddie to send the radio call for the boat. Who's coming?"

"We haven't come close to finishing our work yet." said Sarah Harding

"Yeah, most of us got a job to do." Beth replied

"Your work has been invalidated by their presence." said Malcolm "What Hammond needed to sway the public opinion was a record of his Lost World - - before it was found. It's too late for that."

"Look, you might as well know, Hammond told me these guys might show up." Spoke Nick "He honestly thought we'd have time to finish before they got here. But, in case we didn't, he sent a back-up plan."

"What back-up plan?"

"Me."

SMACK! He drops his pack on a rock and zips it open, pulling out some of the tools he loaded back in the garage - - a bolt cutter. A hunting knife. A pry bar.

"This guy's a tree-hugger." Eddy said aloud

"Sarah." Malcolm says to Sarah Harding. "I must get Kelly off this island now. So, I'll ask you one more time, and not again - - are you coming with us?"

She looks from him to Nick, who shoves implements of destruction into a tool belt and straps on.

"I can't let them get away with it, Ian." She replied.

"Numbuh 1," Beth said to the KND leader, "I think it's best if you and the others head back to the ship, try to get it airborne to avoid anything. I would ask to help out with Nick and Dr. Harding but I don't believe the KND got you trained when dealing with Dinosaurs."

"Point taken Beth," Numbuh 1 nodded "We'll meet you back at camp."

"Hey Ed boys, how good are you in making diversions?" asked Nick

"100%" Eddy said grinning widely.

"Wait, please, listen to me. We are teetering on the edge of a very unstable situation here. It's Gambler's Ruin." Warned Malcolm

"Say what?"

"A statistical phenomenon. Says everything in the world goes in streaks. It's real, you see it everywhere - - in baseball, in blackjack, in stock markets. Once things go bad, they tend to stay bad. Bad things cluster. They go to hell together."

"They're about to. For them." Nick said

He goes to the edge of the ridge and waits, holding out is hand for Sarah. She walks to the edge and pauses, looking down, frightened. She takes a deep breath, grabs Nick's hand, and goes over the edge. Beth and Sara (with the Eds holding on to them), on the other hand jump down after them.

In the jungle, within a small clearing a baby Tyrannosaur , was chained to the ground. It's cries out in pain and fear hoping it's parent will come.

This is what his captors were hoping, as they planned on taking them back to the main land.

Up in a nearby tree, Roland and Ajay have spread some broken branches crosswise to form a high hide of their own about ten feet off the ground.

They wait.

Roland raises his binoculars. The light of the camp spills all the way out here, illuminating some of the jungle. He scans it, searching for any signs of movement.

At the edge of the hunters' camp The small group scramble down a hillside and stop at the edge of the laser barriers.

There are three beams, each about two feet apart, the tallest almost six feet off the ground.

Nick reaches the edge and crouches. Sarah steps up onto his back and jumps over the top, landing with a Crunch. Nick backs up a few steps, jogs towards the lasers, and does the Fosbury Flops right over the top.

They creep along, hiding behind a stack of fuel barrels. They lean around the edge for a look. They're directly behind the row of vehicles.

They move into the open, covering the ground between them and the jeep. Reaching them, Nick hits the dirt and wriggles under the first one. Sarah stands lookout with Beth, the other Sara following close by with the Eds.

Under the jeep, Nick pulls the bolt cutter from his back pocket. He squirms along until he finds the jeep's fuel line and he snips it. He ducks out of the way just as the stream of fuel begins to pour into the dirt.

The woman and kids move slowly down the line, standing watch as Nick crawls out from under the first jeep and proceeds to the second. She hears another SNIP, then keeps moving, to cover him as he moves to the third.

Once they had finished with all the vehicles and the motor pool area was now soggy lake of spilled gasoline. The saboteurs walk casually across the camp, unnoticed. They pass several tents, the shadows of the partiers visible as they move inside.

They continue across the camp and arrive at the other side to face the caged animals. The carinthosaur that was tranquilized earlier stands there dully, eyes heavy and glassy, still under the effects. They pass a stegosaur, its row of fins bristling.

And finally they reach the largest cage, which houses a triceratops the size of a pickup truck. Nick pulls out his trusty bolt cutters. He looks at the group, a glint in his eye.

The guard meanwhile had to take a break. So the Eds along with Bloo put their prank into action.

While the guard known as Dieter Stark was doing his business, Ed and Eddy quietly sneak behind and steal his pants.

Double D was blushing madly both embarrassed and disapproving of his friend's antics. Even if he scolded them, they wouldn't listen to him and any loud sound might blow their cover to the hunters.

After finishing his business, the guard reaches to where his pants were. But to his shock they were gone. He curses in Swedish. He had been pantsed.

000000000000000000

In one of the hunter tents, Ludlow was displaying his idea of opening his own stadium park in Francisco. Then without warning the triceratops crashed through the tent smashing the models and plans.

Hunters go flying as the tent-covered triceratops, its horns tearing through the canvas, rumbles across the camp. Men shout in alarm, the triceratops bellows in anger and confusion, chaos reigns.

In the crush of people running every which way. Sarah and the Eds is swept off in one direction while Nick and the other two girls are buffeted in another. They shout, but cannot be heard over the fray.

The triceratops, blinded by the canvas shroud, stomps right through the fire in the middle of the camp and the tent bursts into flame.

Now really upset, the animal panics and lashes out in all directions, blasting through tents, demolishing and/or setting ablaze anything that gets in its way. Its considerable hindquarter slams into a parked jeep. Sending it rolling across the camp.

The jeep flattens the largest tent and slams down on its side. Its broken gas line sprays gas over the ground, the gas hits one of the dozens of small blazes the triceratops has left in its wake, and the flame shoots up the ribbon of gas.

The jeep explodes.

Out in the jungle clearing, Roland and Ajay, up in the tree, leap to their feet as a fireball rises up from the camp in the distance.

Suddenly, the entire burning jeep comes flying over the treetops,

"Ajay Look out!" shouts Roland.

Both jump down from the tree immediately before the jeep crashed on the treetop.

The gang take advantage of the downed lasers to slip past the borders of the camp and disappear into the jungle in one direction, while Sarah and the Eds vanish in the other.

0000000000000000

Beth, Nick and Sara Goodman break out into the jungle clearing, the same one where Ajay and Roland had their blind.

"Look!"

They see the baby tyrannosaur chained to the stake. It bleats in pain and Nick notices its wounded leg hanging at an odd angle.

"You poor baby..." Beth said

With one strong tug, Nick pulls the stake out of the ground.

The rest of the newly-freed animals now storm through the camp. The blue laser barriers bounce crazily and go out as the sending units are trampled underfoot by the fleeing animals.

At the edge of camp, the burning tent, which was the equipment tent, now detonates in a series of smaller explosions.

Dieter (who was struggling with some new pants) and several others are knocked to the ground by the series of concussive blasts. He drags himself up onto all fours, charred and bruised. A burning tire roll's slowly past him, spinning to a stop at

Roland's feet. Dieter looks up at him.

"Last time I leave you in charge." He says to him.

Sarah and the Eds wait patiently for their friends to come back. They hear a piercing shriek, near the stream along with some splashing of water.

The baby tyrannosaur was held in Nick's arms as he, Beth and Sara Goodman come over.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Sarah Harding

"She's got a broken leg," explained Nick "Get in the car before they hear us!"

"Do you have any idea what is?"

"Yeah so?" Beth said

"Beth, it could attract its parents here" warned Double D

"We can't leave her back there she needs help!" protested Sara Goodman

"Ian's not gonna like this." sighed Sarah Harding

They leap into the front seat of the car.

Back in the camp, Roland surveys the destruction. The fire has spread and several tents are now tongues of flame flapping in the air, the animals are gone or going, and their personnel are scattered and terrified. Dieter, who was leaning against one of the cages, hands over the snapped padlock from one of the animal cages to Roland.

Peter Ludlow, breathless, face smeared with dirt and smoke, staggers up to Roland. "What in Christ's name is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Roland examining the padlock "We're not alone on this island." He throws the padlock in the fire. 

000000000000000000000

The AAV SLAPS through the jungle foliage zooming past Eddie Carr, who was handling the high height (makeshift tree elevator). From inside the car, we can hear the baby tyrannosaur screaming.

"What the hell was that?" he asked aloud

The small group in the van finally arrive at the trailer, with Sarah Harding coming in first.

"Hi, Ian. No lectures, please." She says to her boyfriend, then turns to the kids, "Guys stay back."

Malcolm's jaw drops open but no words come out as Sarah and Nick bring the baby rex through the door of the trailer

with Beth Sara and the Eds close behind, to the metal dining table and hold it down.

"Wow!" The Jellybeans, Mac and Bloo said in unison

Cool! Where you find him? Numbuh 4 inquired

"No, no honey!" protested Malcom

"Why not, he's cute!" said Numbuh 3

"She- it's a girl" Beth said

Sarah yanks open a drawer of medical supplies, holding a small syringe. Her shirt is streaked with blood from the baby's injured leg.

"Don't get too close, guys" instructed Sarah Harding

Nick tightens his grip on the animal and Sarah makes an injection into its thigh, over its loudly voiced objections. Finally, Malcolm finds words.

Sarah picks up a small ultrasound transducer and runs it over the animal's leg. A green and white skeletal image appears on a monitor next to the table. Nick straps his belt around the baby rexes mouth to keep it from snapping.

"Okay, there's the metatarsals - - tibia, fibula –"

"There it is! The fracture is right above the epiphysis." Double D said pointing at the screen

"That little black line means death for this infant. The fibula won't heal straight, so the ankle joint can't pivot when he stands on his hind feet. The baby won't be able to run, and probably can't even walk. It'll be crippled, and a predator will pick it off before it gets more than a few weeks old." Said Sarah Harding

Nick meanwhile had to strap his belt around the baby rexes snout to keep it from biting.

"Other animals are gonna hear this..." Kelly say nervous referring to the grunts, the muffled rex was making.

"Numbuh 5's point exactly." Numbuh 5 said

"Dad I want to get out of here. Want to go someplace safe. Somewhere high."

At his suggestion, Ian and Beth agree to take Kelly along with the kids to high hide while the others stay inside the ship until the rain stops to continue repairing it.

With the soft whir of the electric winch, the high hide rises up to its full height again, now bearing the kids, the teenager and the two grownups.

"Ok, this is the safest place, we can be." said Malcolm trying to sound calm.

"You're just making me feel better I remember all those stories you told" Kelly said still nervous

What stories?" Asked Lazlo curiously

""He means what happened at Isla Nublar before the military bombed it or so government agents say." Whispers Beth.

"Oh no, this is nothing like that. We're in a different situation right now,"

The silence was then broken as everyone heard a deafening angered roar echoing from the jungle.

One by one, they turn and stare into the night jungle.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Numbuh 2

Malcolm grabs the radio from Eddie. They try and contact the trailer, no answer. Enraged, Malcolm hurls the radio back to Eddie. There are ropes tied to the four corners of the hide, for quick descents, and Malcolm now hurls one of the ropes over the edge.

"Where you going Dad?" asked Kelly

She grabs hold of him, holding on to his arm with both hands.

"We're both going to see what's the hold up," Beth replied

"No please, stay here!"

"I'll be right Back, I give you my word" assuared Malcom

"But you never keep your word," cried Kelly

"Trust him, I'll keep an eye out for him." Said Beth, "The rest of you stay here, and report the situation to the Parthenon. and alert Sara Goodman tell her to meet us there."

"Be careful" Mac said

Without a word both teen and adult jumped down sliding on the rope. And disappeared into the jungle.

0000000000000000000000

In the high hide, Eddie and Kelly, and the kids stare trembling. In the distance, a flock of birds shriek and takes flight as the tops of some trees move, a whole section of forest suddenly coming alive, as if brushed by wind.

But it's not the wind. They hear noises, thuds in the jungle. And then another section of forest trembles. Closer.

Another flock of birds burst out of the treetops and swarms past the high hide. Whatever is moving in the trees gets closer still, until the trees right under the hide stir as the animal passes right below them.

Malcolm and Beth ran as fast as they could, across the base camp and toward the trailer.

The door to the trailer smacks open, startling them. Malcolm lunges inside and, in the same motion, the door bang shut behind him.

"Would it kill you guys to answer the phone!" Beth shrieked at them. "Help me, get this little lady out of here."

"No, no, we just-" argues Sarah Harding

A crashing sound breaks the silence. They whirl and look to the window, just in time to see the AAV tumbling by, rolling on its side!

"Mommy's very angry." Malcom says grimly.

A loud growl is heard. They turn around, outside the window, the head of a full-grown tyrannosaurus rex is seen.

From across the trailer, in the opposite window, another one lowers and peers inside. Everyone all freezes in absolute terror.

The other rex roars, deeply, a roar so low and loud it rattles anything in the trailer that isn't tied down. It pushes the trailer slightly with its head.

The rex outside gurgles, making maternal cooing noises. The baby rex, calm for the first time, gurgles back.

"This isn't hunting behavior! Not hunting - - they're searching. They're searching, they came for their infant." Sarah said

"Let's not disappoint them" said Ian.

Sarah and Malcolm lift the baby and carry it to the other end of the trailer. Outside, the two adult rexes stay with them, walking in the same direction, watching them through the windows.

Seen from outside, the light inside the trailers clearly illuminates Sarah and Malcolm as they carry the baby rex. The adult rexes tower over the trailer, twice as tall and nearly as long. They walk slowly alongside it, hunched over, watching their infant.

At the door to the trailer, Nick un-muzzles the frantic baby. Despite her fear, Sarah is trembling with excitement as well as she watches the animals move outside the windows.

Beth reaches for the door handle. The baby, excited, wriggles free of them and hands on the ground outside. Not wasting a second, Malcolm slams the door shut.

The group freezes, not daring to breathe. Outside, they can hear the snuffling and cooing of the animals as they inspect their young and then the soft thud of their footsteps, growing fainter as they move away.

They answer the radio phone where Eddie's voice is heard "They're going back into the jungle."

Edie Carr and the kids sag back against the railings of the high hide.

Malcolm's voice comes over the radio. "Kelly? Are you all right?"

She takes the radio, her voice shaky. "Uh huh."

"Wait there. I'll come up in a minute. Don't move, understand?"

"I understand."

Finally, Nick gets the tape into his video camera. Malcolm slumps against the wall of the trailer. Sarah and Nick sit on the floor leaning against the opposite wall, completely drained. Beth meanwhile is pacing as if anxious about something.

"You know, I beg people to listen to me. I use plain, simple English. I have no accent that I'm aware of . . ." Malcom says

"That should be an interesting chapter in your book."

"Forget the chapter - -it's a whole new book." Sarah Harding said "The debate over the parental instincts of Tyrannosaurus rex is now academic."

The suddenly slams open with Sara Goodman stepping in looking pale. "Guys, we have a situation!"

Beth raising an eyebrow opens the door, and steps outside. But almost immediately, she returns, backing into the trailer, very slowly.

"We got trouble! Hang on. This is going to be bad!"

Before anyone can ask something huge smashes into the side of the trailer.

The whole side implodes and they're thrown against the far wall. There is an earsplitting crack of electricity, the entire trailer rocks and sparks a brilliant blue, and then everything goes black, including the radio console.

Nick crawls over and looks out of the windows. Outside, the flank of one of the tyrannosaurs wipes past the window, revealing the second tyrannosaur, charging straight at the trailer!

"Hang on to something!" shouts Nick to everyone.

They hurl themselves at the nearest solid object and hang on for dear life.

The charging rex slams into the side of the trailer, which rocks up on one side. Bangs back down, and is quickly rammed again by the furious animal. This time the entire trailer rolls over, completely upside down.

Sarah, Nick, and Malcolm let go of their precarious handholds and drop onto the ceiling.

The tables, chairs, lab equipment, everything that's bolted down clings to the floor above them; everything that isn't rains down on them.

But the rexes aren't done. The trailer jolts into motion, sliding forward.

Seen from outside, the upside down trailer, which is the rear of the two trailers, slides along the muddy ground, pushing up earth in front of it.

In the trailer, Sarah Goodman, frantic, crawls to a window to get a look outside. She cranks her head to get a look at the direction in which they are being pushed. Her eyes widen at something she sees outside the window.

"They're pushing us over the cliff!" said Sara Goodman.

On the word "cliff" Sarah snaps her head towards the girl, utter panic raking her face.

The five of the crawl like hell towards the front of the trailer. The opposite end of the trailer reaches the edge of the cliff and starts to tip ever so slightly downward. Malcolm sees Sarah's torn and muddy backpack. His eyes light with an idea and scrambles over to it.

Through the windshield of the front trailer, which is right-side-up, Beth can see the two rexes hard at it, pushing the front end of the trailer.

The two teens managed to grab hold of the window bars. In the rear trailer, Nick has pretty good grip at the top of the trailer, but Sarah Harding can only cling to an air vent in the ceiling as stuff starts to roll and tumble past her, headed downhill.

The trailer continues to tip. Sarah, starting to be pulled downward, paws at the refrigerator, getting a grip on the handle.

The door, held by a safety latch, doesn't open.

Below now the trailer goes upright. The refrigerator bolts suddenly crunch free from the wall. The box strains on its power cord.

Still clinging to the handle, Sarah swings wildly as it starts to come loose, swaying above her. The safety latch on the door gives, it swings open, and a shower of food bangs off of her as gravity empties the contents.

Sarah loses her grip and plummets through the new vertical trailer. She screams, covers her head, and smashes into the rear window. The glass spider webs, but does not break.

They all shout to her. "DON'T MOVE!"

Sarah, stunned by the fall, blinks a few times, regaining her senses. She looks down, at the crashing surf so far below.

As she stares, the rocks seem to move even farther away from her. She blanches; the world spins around her.

Her breath fogs the cracked glass. Slowly, she tries to get up, carefully pulling herself up to her hands and knees.

But as she puts pressure on her hands, the glass CRACKS even more, tiny spider webs shooting out around her fingers.

The whole glass panel sags, bowing out around the bottom of the trailer.

Up above her, Malcom looks from her over to the satellite phone, which is precariously balance on the leg of the kitchen table, its number pad still glowing green.

"The satellite phone! Get it!"

Malcolm starts lowering himself towards Sarah.

Sarah looks to her right, at a metal grating that runs along the wall of the trailer. She shifts her weight, leaning on one hand to reach for the grating with the other.

Nick crawls down and reaches for the satellite phone, its antenna just six inches from his outstretched fingers. And the girls were too far from their perch to reach.

Malcolm crawls down towards Sarah as fast as he can.

Sarah leans toward the metal grating, and hairline cracks shoot out around her pivot hand, snaking through the glass. The splintered glass spreads like a disease, reaching the edge of the frame.

Nick has two fingers on the phone, but suddenly the whole trailer shudders and the heavy phone tips off the table leg and falls.

"HEADS UP!"

Malcolm thinking quickly grabs the backpack

The phone smashes into the glass below, completely taking out the back window. Sarah falls through, screaming, but manages to grab hold of the backpack Malcolm was holding.

Sarah dangles out of the bottom of the trailer, holding tight on the backpack.

Below, Sarah Harding pulls herself up inside and she and Malcolm mountain-climb through the trailer's kitchen. Sarah inadvertently kicks the faucet on as she struggles for purchase.

"Is everyone alright?" Beth asked

"Barely" Malcolm replied

Not for long look Sara says pointing. They noticed that the hanging trailer halted its descent because one corner of its wedged in the branches of a tree that grows out from the muddy cliff.

But now those branches were splintering.


	11. Isla Sorna part 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay and all but managed to update as soon as I could. But I'm not giving up.**

**Here's the next chapter of the Lost world arc, just one more and the crew will move on to the next world. **

**Chapter 2: Isla Sorna Part 3**

While the group was catching their breath, pondering how to get out of the trailers, a jeep horn sounded from above.

"IAN! SARAH! NICK! GIRLS?" a familiar voice calls from outside.

In the rear trailer, the group looks up from their precarious positions. It was Eddie Carr.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Called Sara G.

"HOLD ON!"

"What did you do with Kelly and the kids?" Malcolm asked

"They're ok, they're on the high height" replied Eddie "WHO'S HURT WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"WE NEED ROPE!" Malcolm called

"ROPE? WHAT ANYTHING ELSE"

"YEAH five double cheese burgers with everything" Malcolm said in sarcasm

"No onions on mine," added Nick

"How about some fries too?" Inquired Beth

Outside, Eddie turns and runs back to the jeep. He grabs a coil of rope, secures one end around a tree, and hurries back to the trailer.

He dashes over the mess in the front trailer and crawls out into the extended connector. He peers over the edge, down into the second trailer, and tosses the rope.

"Catch!"

The rope falls through the center of the trailer, its end dangling all the way out the smashed rear window. But the trailer shudders, starting to move again.

"We're sliding!" Nick and Sarah said in unison.

Eddie runs out of the trailer in time to see the wheels dragging forward through the mud as the weight of the dangling trailer pulls the whole thing toward the edge of the cliff.

He runs for the jeep and grabs hold of the power winch on the front grill.

Eddie races back to the trailer, pulling out a length of cable behind him. He runs up to the still-moving trailer, dives for its towing hook, the cable goes taut and he falls short. Just by six inches, but he's out of cable.

Inside the trailer, Beth and Sara G start first, followed by Sarah Harding clinging to the rope near the bottom of the trailer as it shifts around them. From behind Ian and Nick are also clinging to the rope.

Nick clings to the rope in the middle of the trailer while Malcolm and Sarah try to struggle up it, but a sudden dip knocks them back, and their hands slide down the line.

Beth and Sara sense their distress managed to grab them by their hands. But they weren't strong enough to them up. Screaming, they all slide through the trailer; their feet smash through the remains of the rear window.

Regaining hold of the rope at the very end, the two of them now find themselves hanging out of the rear end of the trailer, dangling over the rocky shore below.

Finally the rope seemed secure enough to climb back up but they had to hurry the trailer was still sliding down. For a few moments the trailer was briefly stopped like it was being pulled back up.

As they continued to climb the rope Sarah briefly slides back down crashing into Malcolm and Nick.

"Guys!" cried both Beth and Sara G.

Luckily they still held onto the rope although they were now out of the trailer.

"We're alright barely - keep going." urged Ian to the two teen girls.

Suddenly as if ignored the force rolls freely forward and the trailer begins to drop over the edge of the cliff.

Inside the trailers, the three grownups and girls cling to each other and the rope as the trailers fall around them.

Dangling from the rope, they look up and see a jeep attached by its winch, now rolling to the edge of the cliff. It falls, past them, and the whole mess explodes on the rocks below.

Finally, it is silent, except for the sound of the surf. The five of them dangle there, suspended over their deaths.

But suddenly, from above them, a vast number of leafy vines glowing a familiar green color descend towards the group and slowly pulls them up. Then a hand appears. Beth, who is closest to it, cranes her head back and looks up, sweat stinging her eyes, and sees (Of all the people to help them out!) Roland.

Now two more hands appear over the edge of the cliff. Ludlow and Dieter accompanied by a magenta haired girl with blue eyes.

It was Haruna Kisaragi, one of the missing guardians.

Grateful, Nick, Malcolm, and the two Sarahs take their hands and are pulled to safety.

Kelly and the other kids, along with Beth's crew rush over to them. Kelly relieved hugs her father, while the crew hugs their guardian friends. It appears the hunters had found them, and had to bring them along.

000000000000000000

Back in the hunters' now-demolished camp, the survivors of the night's two separate catastrophes combine their diminished supplies.

They have a half a dozen large plastic containers of water, thirty-seven containers of food, ranging from Ziploc bags to aluminum tin, a variety of weapons, most of them borne on the hips or shoulders of the hunter team, the charred and scraggly remnants of several pieces of now-useless electrical equipment, a flare fun and several flares, a box of Hershey bars, a carton of Marlboros, and Sarah's lucky backpack.

Roland supervises the assembling of the resources, which are displayed in front of him. Ludlow, Nick, Malcolm, and Kelly, held tightly by her father, are with him. Beth and her crew only look on dubiously; they still didn't trust these people.

Sarah and Dr. Burke have found each other and consulting anxiously, heads nodding in agreement, while the other argue.

"Our communication equipment has been destroyed and if your radio and satellite phone were on those trailers."

"They were" Malcolm gloomily admitted.

"And we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen, stuck together thanks to you people." finished Ludlow.

Nick stepped up and said "Hey, we came here to watch and you just came here to strip-mine the place."

"And we came here to help a friend." Beth added, motioning toward Haruna.

Peter Ludlow said "At least we came prepared and-"

Malcolm interrupted Peter, saying "Prepared, what? 5 years of research and 100 miles of electrified fencing didn't prepared the other island and you think that a bunch Marlboro men are gonna make a difference?"

Then Nick said "It's a lotter mentality, all you care about is what you can take, you have no right."

Double D stepped in and said "I concur with Mr. Owen; these creatures are scientific treasures, worthy of study and research, not to just show them off like circus animals, you have no right, whatsoever."

Peter Ludlow responded bluntly "Extinct animals brought back to life have no right, silly boy. It exists because we'd made it, we'd patented it, and we own it."

"I don't see your names on them!" yelled Numbuh 4

"They're not YOUR dinosaurs, you four-eyed pig!" Beth snaps at Ludlow.

While the other argued, Numbuh 2 whispered to Bloo, Eddy and Mr. Blik sarcastically. "Friend of yours, guys?"

Bloo, Eddy and Mr. Blik said together "_Not funny!_"

Then Dieter Stark stepped in front of Nick and just stared at him. This ticked Nick off and he asked "You looking for a problem, buddy?"

Cocky-like, Dieter responded "I'd found you, didn't I?"

Then, Nick pushed Dieter and the two were about to fight until the adults stopped the fighting. Then, the hunter named Roland pointed out that Nick was from an eco-group called Earth First and another fight was about to start off again until-

"KNOCK IT OFF, listen to me." Sarah said. "By moving the baby t-rex into our camp, we've may of changed the adult's perceived territory."

"Their what?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah, what is she talking about, Double D?" Beth asked her infamous temper on hold for the moment.

Double D cut in and said "Well, to put it more simply, we've changed the boundaries of their territory. That's why the adult Tyrannosaurs were so persistent on pushing the vehicles off of the cliff, now they feel that they have to protect this whole area and we're the intruders."

Sarah agreed, saying "That's right, we've got to move, right now."

"But how?" Nick asked "Our boat? Their airlift? None of them will come unless we give them a signal."

"And our ship is not going to be flying for a while either." Numbuh 1 reported.

"WAIT!" Ed yelled, running to the group with a comic book on his hand. Then, he fell down, face first.

When he got up, Ed said "There's a communication center somewhere on the island that we can use to call help and use the technology to fix our ship." Ed looked back to his comic book and said "Since the Las Cinco Muertas are volcanic in origin, Hammond ran the facilities of Isla Sorna on geothermic power so that it will never need to be replenished."

The groups just stood there, stunned, even Eddy and Double D. Then Numbuh 5 said "Either we're starving or Ed's making sense."

Peter Ludlow was the first to say anything, saying "That's right boy, how did you know all this?"

Eddy answered that for him, "You can be surprised of what he learns from-"

"WAIT!" Ed interrupted "There's more..."

"Like what Ed?" Beth asked.

Ed looked back to his comic book and said scarily, with a flashlight "The communications center is the nesting spot for velociraptors."

The group just looked a bit confused, while certain individuals, like Malcolm, and were just scared stiff when they heard of that last word.

"That's right," Peter Ludlow said "Our infrareds show that they're nesting within the island interior, that's why we planned to keep to the outer rim."

Mr. Blik interrupted by asking "Wait, what are these things?"

Then Dieter asked "Yeah, what's a veloci-"

Robert Burke interrupted by saying "Velociraptor. Carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall. Long snout. Binocular vision. Strong dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet."

"The worst of all the carnivores here." Haruna nodded, she looked grim

Double D, confused, said "That's incorrect; velociraptor was no bigger than a turkey. The size that you'd described sounds more like that of a Deinonychus antirrhopus, a close relative of the velociraptor-"

"Right," Peter Ludlow interrupted "this is all very thrilling but I say we push onto the village."

"We could head down to the lagoon." Malcolm suggested.

"And what? Sit out in the open?" Roland asked. "Next to a heavily used water source and hope that you captain decides to come here?"

Nick answered "No, he wouldn't do that, he knows better."

Roland then said "Then we head to the village, we'll find shelter and we can call for help." As he reached for his rifle, Roland said "Rex just fed, so he won't stalk us for food."

"Ex-CUSE me?" Beth almost yelled.

Malcolm snapped and said "Just fed? Are you talking about Eddie? You might a little respect; the man saved our lives by giving up his!"

Beth agreed "Yeah, why don't you? Or is hunting innocent animals is only thing on that twisted mind of yours?"

"Uhm technically, he knew what would happen from what we heard on the radio he said something about two women telling him about the state those five were."

"Funny you mention about them," Kelly said "cause I saw them too."

It was true Eddie Carr sacrificed himself to save the small group from fiery fall but sadly the two rexes had returned for a moment and killed him.

Roland was momentarily stunned by the smaller girl's display of rage but he tipped his hat sullenly and said "I didn't mean for it to sound that way, but the point remains is that predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

Nick and Double D both said "No, only humans do."

Roland replied "Ah, you're breaking our hearts. Saddle up! Let's get this movable feast on the way!"

0000000000000000

As a purple dawn dissolves the night sky, the survivors stagger on, exhausted. Some are starting to tire, and there are spaces in the column.

"FIVE MINUTE BREAK!" Hollered Roland.

Immediately, the marchers' drop where they stood absolutely drained. Sarah walks past Roland to sit on a rock beyond.

As she passes, he notices the blood smeared all over her over shirt. A palm brushes against Sarah's back as she walks past, and now it is smeared with a few drops of blood.

Roland sits next to her, sets his gun down, and gestures to the bloodied shirt. "You're injured?"

"Huh? No, it's from the baby." She replied "I set its broken leg. Doesn't seem to dry in this humidity."

Roland nods, thinking. He takes off one of his boots and shakes out some pebbles.

Across from them, Ludlow, holding the satellite map, calls out. "Roland! C'mere a minute."

Roland gets up and goes over to consult with him, taking the map away.

"Hey check it out..." Beth whispers mischievously to Sara G and Haruna, pointing to Ludlow's bag.

Quietly they zip it open and remove his clean undergarments while Numbuhs 2, 4 and Mac place a few beetles into the bag. Giggling, the teen girls run to the river and throw the man's boxer's into it.

00000000000000000000000000

Roland reaches past Nick, picks up his gun, and shouts to the convoy. "Break's over, move on!"

The exhausted marchers drag themselves back to their feet and start to march again. At the rear of the group, someone tosses a pebble to Carter, who was listening to his music.

Carter gets up, hoists his backpack, and marches away. Behind him, Dieter's pack is left, forgotten, on the jungle trail.

The column of marchers has finally reached the island ridge, where they are silhouetted against the setting sun. Roland is at the edge of the ridge. From this vantage point, one can see all the way to the far side of the island, a rim of hard black cliff, miles away. Between here and the cliffs there is nothing but gently undulating jungle.

"When did you last see him?" Roland, questioned Carter after noticing Dieter gone.

"Ten- fifteen minutes" Carter replied

Nick and Sarah are in front of him, a look of concern on their faces.

"All right, we rest here. If he's alive, he'll catch up. If not . . . well, that's that. The rest of you keep going in ten minutes, you will reach the ridge wait for us there." Roland instructed the rest of the hunters and explorers.

"Miss Harding? Miss Pantheon?" he calls them over, "Nobody tells the children. Last thing we need is screaming hysterics."

Ludlow at first urges everyone to move but no one listened they were either exhausted or concerned for what happened to Dieter. Until Nick persuaded them all to move. Ajay looked concerned as he watched Roland walk off with the search party.

00000000000000000000000

That night, the group has made camp in the jungle. The mood is somber, most of the marchers asleep already, the nocturnal jungle hooting and buzzing around them. Three or four tents have been put up. Some we're settling down for the night especially with Beth's team.

Ed starts to dig into the night as he says good night. A mound of dirt is moving until a rock is pushed up making it almost look like a grave then Ed pops out head to shoulders and holding the dirt like a blanket and the rock as a pillow.

"Crazy kid." mutters, one of the hunters.

Double D on the other hand is labeling everything.

"Is this necessary?" inquired Malcolm to Double D.

"So sorry but it's just it's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment." he replied.

They all look at them as if they were crazy and someone says: "The boy needs help."

Eddy meanwhile tries to sleep on a boulder but naturally it's uncomfortable for him. "This bed's killing me"

Then one of the grownups throws an extra sleeping bag at him.

Later, Roland and the search party return. Ajay, Malcom and Beth walk over.

"_Did you find him?" Asked Beth_

_"Just the parts they didn't like." Roland replied._

The answer was understood, he was dino food.

"Map," he said to Ajay.

Ajay pulls out a sheet while turning on a flashlight.

The operation building is right down in there, Roland said while Ajay, Malcolm and Beth lean over to view the map. Through the base of these cliffs

"Now climbing down won't be easy.. Let them sleep one more hour and then we hit it."

00000000000

Malcolm along with Beth walks across the center of the clearing, ready to turn in for the night. Then they stop sensing something.

They notice the puddles from the recent rain that were scattered around the camp, make ripples, concentric circles spreading to the outer edges by some soft impact tremors.

They know what that meant; something large was coming this way.

The kids along with the other four girls were sleeping lightly. Sarah's shirt hangs over them, swaying in the gentle breeze coming through the open flap.

In the tent, Sarah sits up along with the two guardians. They felt it too.

Malcolm and Beth were now listening carefully, studying the jungle trees, trying to sense any danger. To their fear a familiar tyrant king lizard was getting close to one of the tents!

Inside, Sarah and the girl's frantically seal up any opened food into Ziploc bags. Haruna blows out the light.

Outside, the silhouette of the rex's head passes by the tent. The rex pokes through the flap of the tent. It sniffs, snorting the air in and out as it looks around the tent.

It sniffs Sarah H's hanging shirt, the one that is stained with the blood of the baby tyrannosaur. The adult tyrannosaur gurgles again, cooing and cocking its head curiously.

In the sleeping bag, the girl's eyes are barely visible, wide in panic. The rex sniffs and nudges the bag, trying to figure out what this thing is.

Mac and the KND stir along with Kelly feeling the extra weight of the rex's head on their backs.

"What's going on?" groaned Mac.

"Who's that?" asks Kelly looking with the kids behind briefly

The kids' eyes widen in panic. Kelly nearly screams but they all silence her.

000000000000000000

Beth and Malcolm are back in the clearing, standing out in the open concerned.

They didn't have time to ponder, for one of the hunters Carter, Dieter's driver screams at seeing the rex. This wakes the whole camp.

"Ugh. I'm gonna claw his face." Blik, looks at a clock then groans in annoyance as he found himself being woken up.

"What's the big-?" he stops in mid scream as he notices too.

"What's with the- whoa!" asks Bloo as he and the other crew wake up then abruptly sit up at seeing the T- Rex.

Now panic hits as everyone wakes up and start to flee in all direction. Malcolm yells, "STAY DOWN! DON'T MOVE!"

The T rex rises, straight up taking the whole tent with it! The stakes pop out of the ground as the tent rises high up into the air and flutters away, leaving the sleeping bag fully exposed on the ground beneath it.

The rex turns, to face the fleeing Hunters, and its head is now exposed.

The girls and kids were trying to claw their way out of the sleeping bags. Malcom takes off, running straight toward them, but he is pounded to the ground and trampled under the feet of the fleeing Hunters. He rolls, crunching into the base of a rock face.

Nick bursts out of the crowd, sees the girls and kids struggling to get out of the sleeping bag, and grabs each by an arm. He rips them to their feet and sweeps them off ahead of him, into the jungle. Sarah scoops up her lucky backpack as they all run away.

The second tyrannosaur steps out of the jungle. The fleeing Hunters, as one, make a uniform direction change to evade it.

Now Roland, gun to his shoulder, has it right on the bead at the end of his gun sight. He squeezes the trigger - - and the gun clicks.

Roland gasps. He breaks the gun open and looks at the barrels in astonishment. They're empty.

"Blasted!" he curses.

The second rex pursues everyone down a narrow ravine.

At the edge of camp, Beth helps Malcolm up the steep rock, pulling him over the top.

In the ravine, Kelly, in the middle of the fleeing crowd with the gang, hears her father screaming her name and looks up. Malcolm and Beth are on the rock ridge above them, running alongside.

But Kelly continues to flee, as the second tyrannosaur is in the ravine and drawing closer to the group.

Beth's crew manages evade the T rex by jumping into a small ravine. They waited as the thundering footsteps fade out.

It wasn't long before they meet up with Beth, Malcolm and the explorers who had taken cover behind a small waterfall.

000000000000000000000000

At the edge of the grass, Beth and the others race out of the ravine and reach the edge of the elephant grass. Heedless of the danger within, they plunge inside.

They spot Ajay's bag and hear something. In the distance they hear screaming and shrieks.

Malcolm urges everyone to run fast.

He grabs Kelly by the hand and they all take off, running through the tall grass. The Survivors and crew plow ahead, the tall grass slapping at their faces, blinding them. But they stagger on.

They run faster and faster, just plunging headlong through the tall grass, until suddenly the ground disappears from beneath them.

Everyone falls down a steep hillside, the foliage tearing and cutting at them. The angle of the slope gets steeper and steeper; they're in a rolling, grunting, and painful free fall.

They roll out at the base of the incline, landing in a series of hard thuds. They scramble to their feet, but it appears the raptors did not follow them over the edge.

The KND, were the first to their feet, gasp, looking ahead in wonderment. The others all rise and stare.

They're standing in a flat, sandy area lined with boulders at the sides. The flat area stretches fifty yards side to side and as far as they can see ahead. But that's not what amazes them so.

Everywhere, the sand is dotted with dinosaur skeletons. Some are huge, apatosaurs, sixty feet from head to tail tip. Others are smaller, herbivores of many different kinds.

The more intact skeletons lie on their sides, their ribcages arcs of pale bone. But just as many have been ripped apart, bits of carcass tossed in every direction.

They stop for brief moment catching their breaths.

Nick points something on the map. "It says that communication center is inside the operations building! SO, I'll just go down and sent a distress call."

"Alright." the group agrees.

"I'll see you, there." Nick says as he grab his pack and off to the direction of the abandoned facility.

"Wait up, we're coming with ya!" The KND said

"I think it would be a good time to use a few parts to repair the ship," Numbuh 2 said while following.

00000000000000

After recovering from the run, the rest of the group walks through the dinosaur graveyard.

Mac notices the shapes around them are changing. They're not bones anymore at all, they're pipes, the animal skeletons now given over to the lifeless remains of manmade objects - - twisted, rotting machinery.

Finally they reach the edge of what was once Isla Sorna's worker village. The size of a football field, the town is divided by a main street that's dotted on both sides by stores, residences, cafes, and a gas station.

All the way at the far end is a large, blocky, four-story building. But the town is a mess. The hurricane that hit here must have been ferocious, for everywhere things are smashed, broken, upended.

And the jungle has stepped into the breach, growing up, around, and over everything. Huge root systems snake through the street, making it almost impassable.

Ed bashes his head against the door then crashes his head thru without so much as a scratch saying: "Knock, knock! I am Ed!"

Until Ian Malcolm and Double D scold him on being so loud.

"Ed quiet remember whose turf we're on?" warned Sara G.

"NICK?" Malcolm called

"Numbuh 1? Sector V?" called Beth

All of a sudden a Velociraptor jumps onto a van behind them. Unaware of the raptor's presence, they keep moving toward the far end of the street. The raptor crouches and springs.

It slams into Sarah H, the last person in the group, and takes her down. Her scream alerts the group.

The older woman rolls away, hard, as the raptor momentarily concentrates on disemboweling her pack, thinking it was part of her.

Sarah starts to get to her feet, everyone get close together while moving behind the truck.

Panicked, the group scatters in all directions, especially Beth's crew. The imaginary friends sprint toward the main building, while the three cats and Jelly beans jump down an air vent.

To distract the raptor, Malcolm manages to grab a pipe and begins banging on some metal. "Here! Here!" Malcolm says getting the raptor's attention away from the group.

"INSIDE, ANYWHERE!" Ian Malcolm tells the girls and the Eds.

Then, they see two raptors running straight towards them. Sarah pulls Kelly while the guardians the Eds to the nearest building, while yelling "Go, go inside!"

As the girls and the Eds slammed the door, the Eds covered the door as into preventing an entry.

"WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO?" Eddy asked.

Then when the door got slammed, the Eds moved away from the door and Double D panicked and screamed "We're caught in a vortex of impending doom, trapped like animals fresh for the slaughter!"

Along with that, Ed was sucking his thumb with fear.

"Stop it you boys!" Sarah Harding yelled. "We'll get out of this somehow."

After that was said, the groups then noticed the raptors are trying to dig under the door.

"You see, what I mean they get smarter every second it's hard to evade these things!" Haruna cried.

The girls walk back towards the wall and tried to kick a hole on the wall. The Eds just stood in fear.

As the raptors slammed the door again, this made Eddy fall back. When he tried to get himself up, he noticed that his hands were on some pebbles.

"Pebbles?" Eddy thought and tried to remember what's important about pebbles . . . . . . .

As quick as a flash, Eddy remembered what was important about pebbles and thought it all up. Eddy knows that it'll be EXTREMELY risky and dangerous, but if they don't do it soon they would all be dead meat – literally!

After his final decision, Eddy gripped a pebble, stood up, and suddenly grabbed Ed's foot.

Double D noticed this and asked "Eddy, what are you doing?"

Struggling to pull Ed's shoe off, Eddy replied "What does it look like, Sock head? I'm gonna put a pebble in lumpy's shoe."

"Why would you . . . . . Oh my lord, EDDY! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"

"Yeah? Well, it's better than about to be eaten by a bunch of lizards, don't you think?"

Double D, still a bit cautious about this, looked at the slamming door and the raptors attempting to dig under the door.

After seeing this, he sighed and said "A lesser of two evils, I suppose. Well, go ahead."

Eddy got Ed's shoe off (not without disliking the smell), place a pebble in it, and put it back on Ed.

After that, Ed suddenly stands still, with his eyes wide open.

Sarah and Kelly noticed this and asked "What's with Ed?"

"Huh?" The three guardians turned to look.

Double D walked towards them and tells them "It would be wise to just stay out of Ed's way."

Before the girls could reply, the slamming on the door grew louder. But Ed was still just standing there.

"Eddy, it's not working!" Double D yelled.

Eddy went to Ed and "COME ON BIG GUY, GO GET THEM, GET MAD, JUST DO IT!"

After saying that, Eddy slapped Ed on the back of the head and Ed finally snapped.

He suddenly growled with a menacing look on his face, which caught the girls by surprise and brought Eddy and Double D fear.

Then, he got angry red eyes, shaking, biting his upper lip, and looks possessed. Then, he ripped his monobrow in two yelled pretty loudly to the door:

"BIG TRRROOOUUBBBLLLLLEEEEE!"

His yelling even brought the door down and as he was yelling, the raptors just stood with confusion.

After yelling, Ed picked up a piece of pipe and marched towards the raptors. Responding to this, the raptors jumped at him. But before they could even touch him, Ed just wiped the pipe and sent both the raptors high in the sky.

But he wasn't done there. After that he threw the pipe into the air and see the raptor that is trying to get to Malcolm in the car. Quickly, he grabbed the raptor's tail with his teeth and threw the confused animal in the air, along with a power pole, gas pump, and a car.

After the stuff crashed down, Kelly and Sarah H asked incredulously "A pebble? He gets like this, because he's got a pebble in his shoe?"

Eddy and Double D nodded and the latter replied, "I know it sounds awkward but yes, most definitely."

"There's more coming! Get out of here!" The three guardians cried

The Eds after snapping Ed out of his rage, pull the two grownups along with Kelly away from the area.

"We can't leave them here!" protested Kelly

"Don't worry about them they- they have skills!" Eddy replied

0000000000

The three immediately use their magic, Haruna made thousands of vines appear from below the ground tangling many raptors, and Sara used powerful water from the pipes to throw the raptors away while Beth shot multiple energy blasts to shoot them away.

When the area was cleared, they raced towards the main building; they fall through the roof of deserted laboratory thus landing in the tray of an old-fashioned hanging fluorescent light fixture.

One end of the fixture's support snaps, it drops at a 45 degree angle, the girls slide out the other end and crashed through a window.

They land in the mud in the street below. Something reaches down and grabs them immediately - - - - but it's only Wilt and Eduardo. They pull her to her feet just as a sudden roar comes from above them. They look up and their faces are bathed in a brilliant white light that frightens them at first, until they see it's the roar of a helicopter, and the white light is its searchlight. A few minutes have gone by, the helicopter is now one of the several, and its light is trained on everyone as they are loaded aboard the big Sikorsky that hovers just over the roof of the main building.

Nick is seen waiting for them accompanied by Beth's crew next to their galleon ship. "Come on, let's go!" Nick called

Malcolm shouts over the prop wash, to one of the Ingen workers loading him aboard. "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? THERE MUST BE MORE SURVIVORS!"

"INGEN WORKER ANOTHER CHOPPER'S GETTING THEM! GET ABOARD! I GOTTA GET YOU OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Beth and her friends rush onto the ship and take off discreetly.

Malcolm helps Kelly into the helicopter, then finally climbs aboard himself. The InGen worker slams the door, SLAPS the helicopter twice, and it rises up into the air.

000000000000000000

On the galleon ship, everyone was now relaxing now safe from the dangers of the island.

"Man if this were a game, I never wanna play again." groaned Bloo

"Me too."

"Yeah." everyone says in unison

The Jellybeans meanwhile look over the ship's railing, for one last glance at the island. But what they see practically sucks them forward.

"Guys! Our job's not over yet! LOOK!" Lazlo says worriedly.

Everyone in the ship rush over to what the three bean scouts where looking.

"WHAT?" Beth says in disbelief. "They're crazy!"

Down below, was the ruined campsite. In the middle of the clearing, there is a profusion of work lights that light up the area, bright as daylight. A dozen InGen workers are down there, and two other helicopters circle the area in anticipation.

But right in the middle was the male T-rex. It's lying on its side, unconscious, as half a dozen workers pull a tarp up over it. One of the waiting helicopters is lowering a giant girdle into place, a harness they will use to lift the sedated beast.

It turned out Roland managed to tranquilize it and now Ludlow plans to take it back to the main land!

They all gasp and look beyond it, to the shore of the island. A huge barge, lit up like an oil platform at night, is steaming toward the island. Ready to transport heavy cargo.

"Hey! Speak of the devil! Look!" Blik then snaps pointing

To make things worse, they see their enemies Spicer and the Trix speaking with Ludlow, they now plot to steal the infant with them along with the adult. On closer inspection they sense something.

"Ludlow is in cahoots with them!" cried the KND.

"They're taking the T-rex to San Diego!" gasped Mac in shock

"But – but we can't go there!" Raj cried "We just barely escaped the island with our lives!"

"Yes, we can and we MUST!" Numbuh 1 said sounding serious as he slammed his fist on his hand.

It was settled, they now must team together to get to San Diego to rescue the Father T-rex and the infant.

_**To be continued..**_


	12. Isla Sorna part 4

**AN: **Took me a while but managed to find my muse to continue with a little help.

**Chapter 2: Isla Sorna Part 4**

Upon arriving to San Diego, the gang had to hide the Parthenon out of sight as to not arise suspicions to the locals. By the time, it was hidden, Beth and the others rushed to the waterfront at the docks.

Apparently a crowd along with Ian and Sarah, who also wanted to rescue the rexes were standing and staring at the horizon like waiting for something to come.

"What's going on?" Mac asked Malcom, who seemed to be too fixated on the horizon to look surprised to see Beth and the others.

His only reply was, "We should've stayed in the damn car..."

They continued to watch in silence when out of the fog came the ship that was supposed to be transporting the adult t rex.

Everyone ran to avoid being knocked away by the approaching ship as it crashed through the wooden dock.

The ship finally reached a stop, everyone got up curious to see why it had crashed in the first place. And approaching the ship was Ludlow and the police, who wanted to speak with the crew.

Beth and her crew followed by Malcom and Sarah H also were getting on to the ship however a horrible sight was waiting for them.

"What the hell happened? Where's the crew?" demanded Ludlow

"All over the place." replied a sickened guard

They make their way slowly across the deck, which is streaked with blood and shadowy shapes that may be body parts. Giant shackles and restraining devices lie in fragments, the girdle that was used to lift the rex off the ground on the island is torn to shreds.

Midships, two heavy steel doors are built into the deck, covering the hold below. The door lie loose, bent and damaged This was the cargo hold, it sunk in Beth's crew along with Ian and Sarah what was in there.

But the police and Ludlow didn't.

"Check the cargo hold! Maybe the crew's hiding down there!"called Ludlow

This sent fear in the rescuers hearts.

"Everyone get off the boat, NOW!" screamed both Ian and Beth.

Nobody listened, then a Guard reached for the control winches to open them.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE-" Numbuh 1 cried, lunging to stop him.

Too late. With a deafening clang, both cargo doors fly up and crash down on the deck of the ship/ guards sail into the air, thrown back by the enormous door.

Ludlow and the others cower as the furious animal below comes from beneath them, amplified and echoing in the steel belly of the ship.

The T-rex springs up from below deck, landing on the deck in front of them. It roars once, furiously, and people scatter in every direction, some cowering behind equipment, other leaping overboard.

But the rex isn't interested in them, just in getting off this damned ship. It bounds forward, four or five quick strides, leaps once and lands nimbly on the dock below. It strides forward, crushing flat any chairs and crates that fall underfoot.

The gang rushed to the edge of the ship's deck and stare down.

Below them, the T-rex walks right through the security fence that runs around the perimeter of the InGen waterfront complex. In the darkness of the wharf area, it is just an ominous silhouette as it walks right out of there, headed toward the skyline of the city in the distance.

Malcolm looks at Ludlow. "Now you're John Hammond."

Peter Ludlow is staring, numbed, at the ruination of his plans. Malcolm, Sarah and the group confront him.

"WHY THE HECK WASN'T IT TRANQUILIZED?" demanded a panicky Bloo.

"We did! It was! Centenfani, or something . . ."

He staggers over to the cage that was built to contain the rex, which is now twisted wreck.

"Carfentanil? That's impossible, it would have slept for days!" argued Sarah Harding

"Something else too, to get it breathing again, maybe we used too much, I don't know. Oh, my God . . ."

He tugs at one of the tranquilizer rifles that were fitted into ports of the side of the cage.

"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper dosage?" shrieked Sarah Goodman "You put the animal in a narcoleptic state, that thing's a locomotive now! If we don't get it back here-"

"Are there any other animals on the boat?" inquired Haruna

"N-no. We brought the infant back on the plane." replied Ludlow and demonstrates a rifle, "We had these . . . to tranquilize it . . ."

"Where the BABY REX?" demanded Beth

Ludlow finally pulls the tranquilizer rifle free.

"We were prepared. See? Prepared." Beth yanks the rifle away, snaps it on her knee and grabs him.

"We have about five minutes to get that thing back on this boat before it and a lot of innocent people get killed! Now answer me - - WHERE IS THE BABY REX?" Beth shrieked

"It's in the secured facility." replied Ludlow

"And WHERE is the facility?" questioned Numbuh 1 sternly at Ludlow

Now that they know where the infant is and where the facility is and Beth's team discussed on why some of the team should go with the adults to get the infant, Bloo pointed out "But what about the big one?"

"Well, we'll just get the infant and use it to lead it here." Malcolm said.

Then, Numbuh 2 and Double D stepped in, saying "But there's a bit of a problem."

Beth then asked "What is it?"

Numbuh 2 explained "Well, looking at the map of this world's San Diego and knowing the speed of your vehicle there, it would take you about over 15 plus minutes to get there from here and probably longer to get it back here. We could use the ship, but with air traffic around here, it would be take even longer to get there."

"And," Double D added. "Taking consideration to the adult Tyrannosaurus' current condition, the fact that it has the largest olfactory cavity of any animal in the known fossil record (with the exception of one), and understanding the behavior of large predatory animals-"

"CUT TO THE CHASE, YOU GUYS!" Eddy yelled.

Double D and Numbuh 2 both sighed. Double d said "In other words, by the time you guys might get the infant here, a dozen or more people would be eaten by then."

This brought the gang into silence for a while.

Then, Numbuh 1 asked "Then what should we do about the adult while we get the infant?"

"Hey Haruna," Mac asked "You been with these animals for a while, right? Can't we just herd it to the docks?"

Haruna shook her head and said "Sadly, no. Tyrannosaurs are stubborn, they can't be herded away, they just chase."

"Wait a minute, guys!" Ed yelled, right before he fell down.

Malcolm sighed and asked himself "What is with this kid and falling down right when he has a idea?"

When Ed got up, he said "Can't we just play a recording of the infant's calls and use it to lure it to the docks, like the heroes Perfection did with the meat-eating bugs?"

Sarah H. said "We could but we don't have a recording of the infant's calls."

"Not exactly." Numbuh 2 said with a sly smile.

Everyone looked at Numbuh 2 and Beth asked "What do you mean?"

Numbuh 2 answered, saying "When we were repairing the ship back on Isla Sorna, I've discovered some recordings of infrasounds in the security system and they have been there since the infant was brought to camp."

"What are infrasounds?"

Double D answered "Infrasounds are sound waves that has a frequency lower than the normal sound range, making it undetectable to human ears. Elephants, big cats, and other animals use infrasound to communicate with each other in far off distances."

"Okay," Numbuh 1 asked "Numbuh 2, can you somehow broadcast the recordings to attract the adult?"

Numbuh 2 answered "Yes, but we can't do it from here because the sounds of the city would interfere with the call and the adult might not hear it. So, we might have to do it a little more close range and we might have to use an land-based vehicle so that we would not lose it and still be safe."

Numbuh 1 nodded and said "Okay, we know what to do now. Numbuhs 2 and 4, you start building a vehicle for your purpose and start getting that broadcast system ready. Numbuhs 3 and 5, you stay at the ship with the others just in case the heartless come and try to take the ship. I'll go with the guardians and the adults to retrieve the infant."

Double D then said "Ed, Eddy, and I will help Numbers 2 and 4."

"Okay, let's get going." Beth said.

* * *

Sarah's car roars into a nearly finished amphitheatre in the InGen complex. The large version of the model Ludlow showed in the board room. It resembles a modern gladiator arena, with large signs that advertise JURASSIC PARK SAN DIEGO. There's still construction equipment scattered around the earthen floor. The car skids to a stop in a cloud of dirt, Malcom, Sarah, Numbuh 1 and the three guardians leap out.

"There it is!" said Numbuh 1 spotting the baby rex lying down on its side in one of the row of cages under the raked seating areas.

They run over to it and throw open the door.

In the cage, the baby T-rex is asleep on a bed of straw in one corner of the cage. Beth and Sarah drop down next to it. Sarah lifts one of its eyelids. Its pupil is enormous, and the eye doesn't move.

Beth pets it gently. "Hi baby."

"It's heavily sedated. Give me a hand." Sarah said

Together, they carry the infant out of the cage.

"And where do you think you're going?" said a familiar voice.

They look up to see the trix floating right above them.

"We were about to ask you the same question." said a guard along with other security guards pointing their guns

"We're taking the kid if you wanna stop us shoot us," Malcom said to the guard.

"Back off! You want to stop us, you'll have to go through us!" Beth said to the trix

"IS that a challenge?" Stormy immediately shot lightning bolts at the group. The attack makes Malcom, Sarah and Numbuh 1, duck for cover while the guards scatter.

Haruna manages to keep Darcy at bay from using her black magic on Numbuh 1, Malcom and Sarah.

"GO! Take it back to its parent!" yelled Haruna to them.

Immediately it was fight between the guardians and the Trix evenly matched.

All three witches shot their dark magic at the guardians, which they countered with theirs.

Haruna getting an idea pulls out a balloon filled with some black substance. She gulped, it was going to be a nasty and cruel surprise but it may buy them some time to escape.

She throws it which hits Icy smack in the face as it pops. She screams as she tries to rub the goo off like mad. It hurts, very badly. She claws at her eyes that are hurting very badly.

"It's Dilophasaur venom!" she screams close to hysteria

Both Darcy and Stormy look at her in alarm. Giving the three guardians enough time to flee.

"How are we going to find the adult?" asked Sara G.

"Follow the screams." Beth said

0000000000000000000000

In downtown San Diego, a woman screams in terror. The woman slams her car into reverse and hits the gas, smashing into another car, headed toward her.

Two more oncoming cars swerve wildly to avoid the rex and join the pileup in the street. The terrified drivers leap out and flee.

Next to the rex's head, the spotlight changes from green to red, which draws its attention. It turns, chomps down on the hanging light, and snaps its head, ripping the cable out of the power pole.

Sparks fly from the top of the power pole, stinging the animal. With one swipe of its massive head, the rex snaps the pole right off at the base and it bangs down into the street.

Power wires snap and fly like hair in the wind, tracing wild, sparking paths across the night sky. The lights flash and go out in every building on the corner.

A city bus comes careening around the corner, startling to rex, which sets its feet and swipes its head, smashing into the side of the bus.

Inside the bus, every window on that side shatters and the terrified passengers lunge to the other side.

The bus, spinning out of control, slams into the side of a building.

In the street, the doors of the movie theater burst open and POT HEADS and midnight movie freaks who have heard the chaos come spilling out into the street. The rex turns and looks at them.

The rex bellows at the crowd, which flushes them, sending them running for their lives, the other way down the street.

The terrified Moviegoers swarm down the block, a stampede. They reach the fallen power pole and leap over it.

The street around it is quiet now, the people have fled, the arcing of the power wires is the only sound. The rex tilts its head to the side and sniffs. Just once, almost delicately, as if sampling the night air. It smells something. It looks to its left. In the distance, over the top of a building, it can see the headlights of a single car approaching.

Numbuhs 2 and 4, with the Eds, pedal down the streets, seeing the adult t-rex's damage. Their land-based vehicle is a bath tub on a trailer with a bike in the front and one in the back. Number 2 is on the front bike, whereas Ed is on the back one. And Double D, Number 4, and Eddy are in the tub, working on the stereo, that has the recording of the infant's infrasound, and seeing the chaos.

"Ho man," Eddy said. "Just look at this mess."

"Yeah, it's like something out of a Godzilla movie." said Ed.

Then, they see a horrible sight: the rex's recent meal of a man. The group was grossed out and horrified by this. Then Double D said, while still feeling a little sick "Oh my lord . ." he puts a hand trying not to hurl, ". . since blood takes 15 to 30 minutes to dry up, the adult must be nearby. Let's get this playing."

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 nodded and pressed the "play" button. They see the disk spinning, but they can't hear the infrasound.

"So Double D, how long do we have to wait?" Eddy asked.

But before Double D could answer, they all feel a big thump on the ground. Then they all looked at a puddle of water and sees that with each thud, ripples form.

Then Eddy asked "Anyone feel that? It's a hmm..."

"An impact tremor." Double D finished Eddy's sentence.

"We're being alarmed here." Numbuh 4 said, scared like.

"LOOK!" Ed yelled, pointing down the street.

The group looks at where Ed is pointing and sees the rex heading their way.

Eddy and Numbuh 4 were the first to panic, saying "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, we gotta get out here. RIGHT NOW!"

Numbuh 2 and Ed are trying to turn their vehicle around, but it's pretty difficult. As they try, the rex is getting closer.

Double D screams "HURRY!"

Then, they've completely turned around and both Ed and Numbuh 2 pedaled hard (but with Ed doing most of it), with the rex roaring and running behind them.

As they get on with the chase, Double D yelled "Guys, we can't lose him! Slow down a little."

Numbuh 2 looked at his side mirrors and sees the rex roaring, with the mirrors saying "Objects are closer than they appear".

Then Numbuh 2 said "I don't think so!"

Double d said "I do hope the others are faring better than we are."

Eddy asked, yelling like "How far are we from the docks?"

Numbuh 2 looked at his handmade GPS and said "We're several blocks away!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Numbuh 2 looks in front of him and sees a car losing control in his way. He tried to turn, but their vehicle flipped over in the air, sending the kids in the air and landing half a block away from a gas station.

As the kids try to get up from where they are, the Eds notice that the rex is at the stereo, which is dying slowly and might be messing up the recording.

After the kids got up, they've noticed that the stereo has died and the adult is looking at them, knowing that the recording is a fake.

Double D covered his eyes and said "Exposed."

Eddy stood and said "Busted."

Ed looked up and said "Nope, can't think of a word."

When the rex starts to snarl and gets ready to launch at the kids, Double D screamed "RETREAT!"

With this command, the kids turned to the gas station and ran, with the t-rex behind them. But Numbuh 4 was the slowest and the rex is gaining on him!

Then suddenly, Numbuh 4 fell and as he tries to get up, the rex places its foot on him, holding him down to the ground.

After realizing this, Numbuh 4 said "Ah crud - GUYS!"

The Eds and Numbuh 2 noticed this and became helpless, with Numbuh 4 in the rex's mercy.

The rex brings its head down grabs something on Numbuh 4 and pulls. Numbuh 4 screams in pain, looks behind him, and says, painfully "Just my luck, a dino-bite wedgie."

The rex seems to have accidentally grabbed onto Numbuh 4's underwear and pulled the end of it about 10-20 feet in the air.

Before anything else happened, Malcolm, Sarah H. And Numbuh 1 came to the scene, with the infant. They stopped and saw what happened.

Malcom said "What the...?", while Sarah H said, blushingly "Oh my..."

Numbuh 1 just didn't know whether to be either shock or embarrassed.

Then, they drove and stopped by the kids. Then Malcolm tells the kids to get into the gas station and that they'll do what they can.

Malcom instructed "Make it cry or something!"

"It won't!" Sarah H said

"The adult's never going to hear it!"

Sarah prods the baby, but for once it's sleeping peacefully. Sarah urged "Come on, WAKE UP!"

Sarah's trying to wake up the infant, but can't, saying "It's the drugs, Ian!"

Malcolm said "He's gonna grab a lot more than that kid's whitie-tighties unless it makes some kind of sound."

As Sarah tries to wake the infant up, the infant let out a simple groan.

Suddenly, the adult lets go of Numbuh 4's underwear and hears the infant. After confirming that it's the real one, it roars.

Sarah looks up and says "He knows."

After a ball rolled by them, Malcolm put the car in reverse, with the rex chasing after that.

Once the rex was gone, the Eds and Numbuh 2 ran to Numbuh 4. After they got there, Numbuh 2 asks "Numbuh 4, are you alright?"

Numbuh 4 looks up and says, in a small voice "No . . . . . . . ."

0000000000000000000000

The car screams around a corner and onto the Waterfront Drive, the road that runs along the harbor area, headed toward the InGen dock, now visible in the distance.

"IS IT BEHIND US? IS IT THERE?" Malcom asked

Numbuh 1 looks back. The Tyrannosaur strides around the corner and onto Waterfront Drive, exploding right through a Calvin Klein billboard as it continues the chase.

"Yes. Very close behind!" he yelled.

Malcolm barrels through an intersection just as three police cars, sirens screaming, roar through in front of him. He has to swerve to avoid them, and he careens up onto the sidewalk, where he smashes through a row of garbage cans.

The rex who was right behind them briefly stops to roar at the police cars who take one at the rex then drive like heck to get out of here. Even a truck belonging to animal control was speeding away.

"This lizard's fully awake, you know where you're going?" Numbuh 1 said to Malcom

"Yeah the waterfront is on the other side of those warehouses."

"Any way through?" asked Sarah

To answer their question Malcom merely drives through a warehouse. He, Numbuh 1 and Sarah (still clutching the baby) leap out of the car. Beth, Sara G and Haruna manage to arrive to meet them.

"I'll take it from here," Beth said, she gently picks up the baby rex as the group scramble to their feet and race toward the boat on foot.

"Where's the rex? Is it still behind us?" asked Sarah H as they began to run.

Indeed the adult rex was behind the group crashing through the warehouse intent on following them.

00000000000000000000

While the group went to the ship, Numbuh 4 ran to Numbuh 2 and the Eds and asked "Hey guys? About the t-rex and my underwear, can we not tell anyone about that, will ya?"

Numbuh 2 smiled and said "As far as I'm concerned, this all _behind _you. I mean, us."

0000000000000000000000

The group, runs flat out, toward the boat in the distance. They rush past a limo with Peter Ludlow inside screaming into a cellular phone.

"TELL THEM TO SHOOT IT, NO THE ADULT! I WANT THE BABY BACK ALIVE!"

He sees the small group racing onto the dock, carrying the infant, and start to climb the ladder on the side of the S.S. Venture. He hangs up the phone and takes off after them. By the time he reaches the ship they've already made it over the top and onto the deck.

Ludlow starts up the ladder, rung by rung. In the distance, the roaring helicopters draw closer. But Ludlow, single-minded, continues on, to the top of the ladder.

In the cargo hold the group drops off the baby rex while Numbuh 1 removes the muzzle.

"Come on, we don't wanna be here when it's dad catches up." Beth said stopping to give the baby rex a kiss goodbye. "Bye baby."

And they all quickly race out of the cargo hold. Ludlow climbs over the railing of the ship, just in time to see the quartet leap off the other side into the sea below.

The group crawls out of the ocean and pull themselves back up onto the dock at the base of the boat, soaked and breathless.

"You think, he's dumb enough go down there?" Numbuh 2 asked the group referring to Ludlow.

They turn around to Ludlow moving into the cargo hold, and it wasn't long before the adult stepped into the cargo hold itself.

"Oh yeah, he's dumb alright." Numbuh 1 said nodding grimly.

Then they all cringe when they soon they hear the agonizing screams of the greedy man being attacked.

Above them, there are now half a dozen helicopters that have found the rex and are hovering over it, shining their spotlights down on it.

Doors slide open on the sides of the helicopters and riflemen appear, training their weapons on the animal below.

Sarah H, frantic, sees the wreckage of the cage that was designed to hold the rex. She runs to it and picks up the tranquilizer gun that Ludlow wrenched free earlier.

On the helicopters, the riflemen raise their weapons and train it on the beast below.

The escaped four watch on in horror. They were going to shoot it!

Sure it might've eaten a few people but it was a wild dino that had been stuck in the cargo of a ship for hours without food or water.

On the boat, the rex roars up at the noisy flying machines in anger and desperation. And down below, Sarah raises the tranquilizer rifle, sighting in on the rex's neck as it bellows skyward, a cry of rage and confusion.

Sarah H pulls the trigger. In midair, a single tranquilizer dart fooms out of the barrel of the gun in ultra-slow motion. First, the slender thread of its silver needle appears, then the translucent container that carries the solution itself, and finally, tiny, multi-colored feathers pop up and brace for flight as they emerge from the gun.

It hits its target, the rex gives one last roar before passing out in the cargo hold. This gives enough time for Beth to press the button to close the doors.

With the two rexes together, the ship can safely sail back to Isla Sorna. With some escort from the navy, who will make sure it arrives to the island.

00000000000000000000

A while later in the morning while reports were coming in about the ship with rexes another sight was now unfolding.

In mid speech a reporter stops as he sees something that made his eyes go widen as he exclaimed, "For the love of everything else! Look at that!"

Everyone in the docks turned and saw an amazing sight. A familiar galleon ship is flying out in the horizon. To most of the crowd, it is the most beautiful sight ever.

"For those watching this, we're at the docks of San Diego." The reporter said in amazement as he report. "I am surprised folks as we are looking at what appears to be...a old galleon ship – flying up into the sky."

News poured in that morning about the boat containing the rexes and the mysterious ship. In the Malcolm's home, Ian and Sarah were asleep while Kelly watched watch television reports of the cargo ship on its way back to Isla Sorna, surrounded by a convoy of naval vessels. Along with footage of the ship known as the Parthenon continues sailing off.

The program breaks away to an interview with Hammond, who explains that the American and Costa Rican governments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve so the dinosaurs can live free of human interference.

"It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside and trust in nature, life will find a way." spoke Hammond paraphrasing what Malcom said years ago.

000000000000

It's soon revealed that the news special was also being watched by the crew of the Parthenon. Well, Numuhs 5 and 3, the Foster's gang, the jelly beans Waffle and Gordon were watching along with the girls but the rest were fast asleep.

A weary Beth watches then questions with a yawn "You think they'll be alright?"

She was referring to the Rex family, which despite them wanting to eat her and her crew, had grown on the keeper of the heart.

Numbuh 5 smiles warmly, "Numbuh 5 sure knows they will."

Once again Beth and her friends had set sail once more into the Etherium to continue their quest while the rex family was happily reunited on Isla Sorna.

0000000000000

Meanwhile a few hours later….back in Isla Sorna, a familiar person had arrived.

In the pasture where the herbivores were grazing, a pig came walking while carrying a load of supplies along with a certain, son of a Sheppard riding at the top.

"Wilfred look," Rolf said to his pig, "what mad man would allow these giants to wander the field, Rolf feels an omen has befall upon us"

He pulls on the rope reins, to make Wilfred the pig stop, so to climb down and investigate. "Guard the provisions, Rolf will interrogate these cabuttle of lizards."

Wilfred on the other hand, was more occupied with wanting to eat the sausage that hung in front of him.

Rolf wanders near the herbivores, who paid no mind to him. He watched a herd of stegosaurs' passed by while a pternadon perched itself onto a tree before cawing.

"The interrogation is complete nothing to fear," but he spoke too soon as he rounded some trees then stopped in fright. He jumps behind the trees before peeking.

Nearby were some odd people, standing near some sort of building which contained a lab. Yet, something about them made him suspicious and uneasy. He watched carefully as these people used some sort black magic to make something appear out of the shadows.

But that wasn't what was frightening. It was the glowing big eyes along with a sinister clicking that send chills down his spine.

"Go, seal the fate of the guardians and their ally friends once and for all…" spoke one of the persons evilly.

Immediately creatures took off in direction in some whirlwind like smoke and lightning while the wicked people laughed evilly before disappearing.

"Has the world gone mad?" yelled Rolf aloud "Now these evil wesen are fooling around with dark arts to bring more of these creatures to this earth?"

"Come Wilfred," he said as he walked back to the pasture, "We must reach those ed boys before these warlocks must get away with whatever they are plotting."

However as he approached the place, he noticed that his pig was nowhere in sight. "Wilfred! Wilfred? Wilfred?" he called.

The herbivores look up briefly to look at Rolf before going back to grazing.

It seemed that Wilfred had wandered off while trying to reach for the sausages.


	13. New York 1885 part 1

**AN: Sorry for the delay and all, writers block it's hard to write when you don't have your muse.**

**Chapter 3: New York 1885 part 1**

Beth and her crew's next adventure began in a dark night. Where an armed man stalks something deadly

A sinister hissing/clicking makes him look up shortly as he prepares his gun. And in a dark alley five big white glowing eyes appear. So he ventures in, he's startled briefly by a cat.

He turns thinking they left…. his mistake was having his back as something jumped and bit him in the arm.

The man staggers through the night then everything went black.

0000000000000000000

In the commissions of immigration, 'Castle garden', the new arrivals were being offered amazing deals such as the Brooklyn Bridge for one dollar.

But that wasn't what interested the group that had recently.

The three Jelly cabin Bean scouts Lazlo, Raj and Clam along with the cat brothers were accompanying Beth to explore this new world.

While Beth worked on the heart in locating the next portal to seal, the scouts were reading the newspaper which read 'city slayer strikes again'

"New York night terror reaches new peaks with the city discoveries of the city slayer's victim," read Lazlo

"Look at this according to the reports say it might be connected to mysterious disappearances," said Raj

"Reading trashy tabloids does not count as mission," says Gordon

"Yeah I know, but check it this world is stuck in the old days and since when did spooky mysterious happen here," replied Lazlo.

"Unless you count, the Sherlock Holmes cases or Jack the ripper," said Mr. Blik

"I know" Beth said "But remember, it's the cat brothers and your turn to explore this world. We need another clue to find the next portal and see if there's any princess of the heart."

"And head heartless," Clam pointed out.

"Right," Beth said then looks at the heart which was pulsing a soft pinkish glow, "And which reminds me, something's that's making it react like it's near, but where?"

"Why not let it do its work and see what's it trying to tell us?" suggested Waffle

"OK." Beth said she lifts the heart.

As soon as she did this something unexpected happened the magic of the heart swirled her and the jelly beans. The next thing they knew they were shrinking until they were the size of mice.

The cat brothers in shock picked them up in their paws.

"What just happened?" yelled Raj panicking. He didn't like where this mission was going.

"For some weird reason we're now the size of rodents. But why?"

"Maybe our mission has something to do with the little people," Lazlo said pointing at a small makeshift version of the immigration commission only it was for mice.

"The heart wants you to talk to mice?" Mr. Blik said in disbelief.  
Even Gordon and Waffle looked taken aback, of all the worlds it had to be their sporting prey: mice.

"Well, we can take a hint," Beth said, picking up her shrunken supplies bag.

"I think you three better stay here, we don't want to start a panic," Lazlo said cautiously

"Come on, let us have some fun?" Waffle asked innocently.

"No." Beth said firmly

Later, the group hears that the Manhattan newspaper are offering a reward to whoever can bring information on the criminal but what they didn't know was that, the murderer was not human.

"If you ask me this killer looks more like Manhattan Men, mice and cat eater." a random mouse said

"Could be," said another mouse "Those humans failed to see it was animal attack."

This comment gets Lazlo thinking.

000000000000000

When it was nearly dusk, the Jelly beans convince Beth and the cats to investigate  
further. So Beth gives the three cats a mission to go undercover and speak with the alley cats.

"I have a theory Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, we have an important job for you." Beth says to the cat brothers.

"Yeah?" they all said

"We need you to go to the cats, undercover and see if they know anything about these weird attacks."

"Is this really necessary?" Inquired Mr. Blik

"Come on you three are cats and it doesn't hurt if ask your fellow felines for assistance."

"It's fine we'll do it," said Gordon calmly.

"What do you mean we?" Mr. Blik said looking at his brother.

The three cats walk off in direction of alley leaving Beth and the bean scouts to investigate the murders.

"Now what?" Beth asks the Jellybeans

"We make like Sherlock Holmes," said Lazlo as he holds up a map, "The made point of the murders is in the underground train station. This makes tons of escape routes for our killer."

"I don't know Lazlo," said Raj, "This does not look like a place this thing would be with the lights and trains going in and out."

"That's because we're not looking in the live tunnels, Raj." said Beth

"Old tunnels." Spoke Clam

"Exactly there are 80 miles o abandoned tunnels under Manhattan." said Beth

"How do you know this?" Raj asks

"I read it in book that had paragraphs underlined."

As they were taking a short cut through a market that was already closing for the night, it wasn't just the humans but also the mice were beginning to turn in.

"Uh Beth, how do we know for certain the attacks aren't caused by the cats?"

"SHHH! Not so LOUD!" Shushed a voice nearby in fear.

"Raj," Beth began "Felines aren't big enough to take down a human only time that will happen is unless it's infected by hydrophobia,"

"What's hydrophobia?" inquired Lazlo

"Rabies." replied Clam

"But in the reports there was no evidence of that disease and it can't have been a cat, haven't you seen the size of one to a human?"

"The only known species to be attacked by cats is mice?"

"Um Beth, Lazlo since mice are the prey aren't we sitting ducks since now we're the size of one?"

"Good point." said Beth, now realizing the gravity of the situation.

00000000000000

They explore the old abandoned tunnels, they jump a bit when the place started shaking but it was just a train passing.

"You know for second there we would've thought it was an earthquake," Lazlo said

"Do not even joke, Lazlo." Raj said

The guardians and bean scouts enter another part of the tunnel, where it was very dark.

As they were exploring they failed to notice big eyes spying at them.

"Let's try here," Lazlo said pointing at a door that was slightly opened.

They go through a door where there was a great arch of the tunnel.

"This doesn't look like it was used in decades," Beth said while examining the tunnels.

"Or not," Raj said pointing

Suddenly, from behind a box a large cat reaches out and grabs the box where the group was standing on. The cat bites down and swallows them. They all frantically swim up the cat's throat and escape. Panic and a chase ensue.

The cats soon have them cornered.

"Alright you asked for it!" Beth snapped now irritated. She begins to roll up her sleeves as if ready to fight them.

One thing is being chased by heartless and large carnivorous animals but having a group of felines mistake her and the jellybeans for mice is aggravating.

But before Beth or the cats made a move the same clicking/hissing echoed throughout the tunnels.

This makes the cats suddenly stop, fear beginning to fill their eyes.

"It's them! Let's get out of here" bellowed one of the cats.

Immediately the cats bolt but many glowing white eyes appeared. A scream is heard as something zipped through and took down at least two cats.

Now the group was scared, they immediately make a run for the exit back where they came.

To get a better view what they were up against Beth uses the heart once more to change back to their sizes. They manage to spot the glowing eyes watching them below as they were climbing a spiral stair case.

That's when a train passes shaking the place and brightening the room enough to see in the dark. Beth and the scouts look down briefly to get a glimpse of the murderer or should I say murderers.

The sight was shocking! It wasn't a cat or any species of heartless at all.

It was a dinosaur, about 7.9 ft tall – about as big as a dog. They were slender theropods with a pale body, dark dorsal stripes and a red underbelly. They had a series of quills or spines running down their backs.

The passing train which shook the place along with the bright light made the creatures leave the sight.

00000000000000000

By the time they finally emerge to the surface on the safe streets of the city afternoon, Raj spoke up to the group.

"That is the last time we play detectives!"

"Well at least we know what they are," Lazlo said

"Yeah dinosaurs," said Clam

"But it's the species that concerns me," Beth says "These are more deadly than the Velociraptors and Dilophosaurus'."

"What do you mean?" asked Lazlo

"I'll explain as soon when we reach the Parthenon," Beth said "let's just hope Gordon, Blik and Waffle are alright,"

"Hey, Beth one thing since the cats aren't the only problem shouldn't we warn the mice and the humans?"

"Oh sure that's a great idea," Beth said in sarcasm, "They'll call us nuts, we need more evidence."

"Not to mention they have enough problems with the pack of cats," Raj pointed out

The group then hears an announcement about a rally tomorrow between the rich and poor mice to talk about the cat problem which they assume perhaps they are city slayers.

"Only way we'll prove they exist is unless we bring one," Raj said

"Maybe not all we need is a picture, and more solid evidence," Beth said while thinking. "Hmm…."

000000000000000000000000


	14. New York 1885 part 2

**AN: You know the drill writer's block and needed to find my muse along with the urge to continue but I'm not leaving this fic incomplete I promise you that.**

**For those who waited here the next chap.**

**Chapter 3: New York 1885 part 2**

At the rally, all the mice show up. around the crowd the group had just arrived just when Gussie Mausheimer the richest mouse in new York was beginning the meeting.

"Attention please," she spoke through the megaphone.

Beth along with the bean scouts found seats and sat down to listen.

"You all know we are here we have to do something about these cats," said Gussie

"Not so loud they'll hear" said one mouse

"So let them hear,"

"You can talk you're rich!" shouted another mouse

"Money is not everything. I know, because I have money and I have everything. But are they worth if we don't have freedom. Why did we come for America? For freedom Why are they building that statue? What does it stand for? Freedom. What we want?"

"FREEDOM!" Everyone shouted.

"Right freedom and because this is America we can do something about it"

"But they're bigger than us" said a mouse.

"Aren't they going too far since they're behind the night attacks on humans" said another.

"Yeah possible" agreed another mouse.

"Hold it!" Beth shouted out, "Some of the attacks and disappearances on the humans have nothing to do with the cats."

Everyone looks at Beth's group.

The red haired girl continues, "A few years ago, far off in another part of the etherium, an eccentric billionaire John Hammond, CEO of Ingen, created Jurassic Park: a theme park populated with dinosaurs cloned from the DNA extracted from insects preserved in prehistoric amber."

"It was doomed to failure because of a rival company but anyway they now roam Isla Sorna."

"The murderers are definitely dinosaurs, one of the worst!" Cried Raj

"They're called Troodon pectinodon. They're nocturnal and possess serrated teeth, they envenomate with single bite back and stalk their prey…" explained Lazlo pulling a chart and stick out of nowhere.

"They travel in packs and they're noticeable, by their glowing eyes,"

"Glowing eyes?" Inquired a mouse skeptically.

"Yeah like one of those monsters in movies" said Raj "And they make this creepy hissing, clicking like sound as if announcing _we're here._"

"Dinosaurs?" Another mouse said. " I'd say it was either LSD or some other drink."

The mice laughed at Lazlo and the others, who looked disappointed.

"Told ya, they wouldn't believe us" hissed Beth.

"Any way,back to the cat business" Gussie said continuing her speech, "What are you afraid of? Are we men, or are we mice?"

"Mice! Mice, indeed, and proud of it!" shouted Honest John

"So what are going to do about those cats?"

The crowd grew quiet; nobody had a suggestion or an idea. Only a small mouse steps forward and whispers an idea into Gussie's ear. She smiles and announces the mice have a plan.

"So what we do?" Lazlo asks Beth

"We look for Blik and his brothers and see what they found out." Replied Beth

****

Early the next morning, the mice go to work on their plan at the house of Dr. Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre, located on a pier. They begin building a huge contraption out of the various skeletons and strange devices in the Museum.

Beth and her friends meanwhile try to locate the whereabouts of their feline friends.

"So you know where they are?" asked Beth.

"No, but Gordon said this would help us find them." Lazlo pulls out a paper which had some directions and hands it to Beth.

The scene dissolves to a single light entering an alley. The small group approaches a manhole.

"This looks like the right address." says Lazlo

"But what does it mean?" Raj asks.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. We could see which building is the hideout." Beth said

Clam grabs the lid off the manhole, revealing a staircase going down.

"Or we could just go down those stairs."

They make their way through the sewers to the source of some music, a drain marked "Mott Street Maulers."

Inside are a group of street tough cats playing cards among coincidently among them were the cat brothers.

"Hey, don't look now but it looks like we aren't the only ones sleuthing" Raj says

Beth, Clam and Lazlo look at what Raj was pointing at. To their disbelief the same young mouse that suggested the plan at the rally was sneaking about area.

But what was odd was that some rat was playing the violin in front of a mirrored glass.

The rat complains he can't play with the nose and proceeds to remove a false nose and ears to reveal he is really a midget cat.

"Did you see that?" asked Beth in shock.

"Yeah" the beans scouts said in unison

The little mouse who was behind the glass had noticed too. The midget cat known as Warren sees him and tries to grab him.

The little mouse gets away and Warren demands the cats capture him. An orange Persian cat named Tiger tries to catch him, but causes more trouble than assistance.

"Should we help him?" asked Lazlo

Beth sighs "Yeah lets,"

Quickly the girl and Bean scouts spring into action, there wasn't much they can do but try to get the young mouse out of the area. They jump onto the piano grabbing the young mouse as they start to run with the cats on they're tail.

Which leads to a chase through the hideout and sewers but the group is able to make it back, with the help of a skate, to the street.

The young mouse thanks them as he grabs his blue hat. Beth was about to talk serious to him about what was he doing in the sewers in the first place.

But as they step away from a manhole, a paw reaches out and pulls them back down. The manhole cover slams shut with evil laughter heard.

000000000000000000000000

Next thing the group knew they were prisoners inside a birdcage. The little mouse cries in despair. Lazlo tries to cheer him up while Beth comforts him.

"Hey it's going to be alright. Our friends will get us out" said Lazlo "That's them now,"

As they spoke their three cat friends were coming up accompanied by Tiger who playfully pretended to be tough.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping a low profile when in stealth mode?" inquired Mr. Blik

"There was an abrupt change of plan," replied Beth

"Who's your friend here?" asked Mr. Blik

"I was thinking the same thing,"

"Aw, don't mind me, I'm in the same side as you" said Tiger.

"He already knows about our mission and he's willing to help" explained Gordon.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Waffle pointing to the crying mouse.

"Hey kid what you crying about? We already told you they are our friends." Beth stated.

The young mouse sniffled and answered, "I have to get out to find my family"

"You lost your family?" asked Tiger starting to feel sad himself.

"Uh huh"

"That's terrible, I lost my family too years ago, I mean, eight brothers, ten sisters, three fathers," he cries too

"Same here," Beth said "but also my friends well other human- girls, that's why our mission is important I have to find them and stop the badguys."

" Don't cry, you'll find them." Said the little mouse.

"You really think so?" asked Tiger

"When there's a will there's a way" Lazlo said

"Think positive," Clam added

"Gee you are all nice, My name is Tiger and I see you know Gordon, Waffle and Blik here as your friends. What are yours?"

"My name is Beth Pantheon," Beth said then introduced the jelly bean scouts. "These are Lazlo, Raj and Clam"

"Fievel Mousekowitz" replied the young mouse.

"Listen, I like mice," Tiger says as he nears the cage.

Fievel takes this the wrong way and cries again.

"Oh no, not like that I don't even eat red meat at all." Explained Tiger

"You mean you're a vegetarian?" Asked Raj

"That's right a little fish every now and then but what I would go for is a nice broccoli."

"Well now that we're getting to know one another," said Gordon sounding serious, "there's something serious, you guys need to know."

"Like what?" asked Beth.

"For one thing, we have a situation, most of the sewers aren't safe anymore."

"He's right, considering those things could be lurking around there," Tiger said sounding frightened

"Things? You mean the troodon? you saw them too?"

"Saw them? We also know where their nest is!" exclaimed Mr. Blik.

"You mean these troodon things are real?" asked Fievel curiously.

"Yep."

"Beth, there's something you should take a good look at." Said Gordon with a very grim expression. He looks to the Bean scout and gave an order, "Lazlo, Raj, Clam, you stay with Tiger and Fievel, what we're going to see is something unspeakable and not for kids."

"If you say so," Lazlo says shrugging.

If Gordon says it's not for them to see then it must be something really terrible that might traumatize them.

The cats open the cage for everyone to get out, Beth follows the three cat brothers as they lead in one direction through a sewer.

"Hey guys! Be careful! Beware the eyes!" warned Tiger.

"We will" they all said.

With that the quartet left, who knows what danger lies ahead for them when they investigate.


	15. New York 1885 part3

**Chapter 3: New York 1885 part 3**

"What's that smell?" Beth said wrinkling her nose, "It smells like the sewers only more rotten."

"We're close that's what!" Mr. Blik snapped.

They open a door what looked like an old storage room. It looked abandoned not used in years like the old subway tunnels.

But that wasn't what the group was looking at, the three cat brothers pointed at a certain dark corner with a look of fear and disgust. Gordon looked a little green; Waffle and Blik were cringing looking away from the spot, unable to bear looking at whatever was there.

"Whoa!" Beth yelped in shock and fright as she jumped back the minute she got a good look.

And with good reason they didn't want their young friends here with them at the moment, for they had just seen a horrible sight. It was the bounty hunter's body huddled in leaves and with numerous bite marks.

But that wasn't what surprised the group; it was because the dead body had moved its eyes to stare straight at them.

The dreadful words came to the keeper of the hearts mind as she remembered what caused these heinous consequences. _He's paralyzed and almost certainly brain dead._

"I've never seen a victim of Troodon Pectinodon in the final stage." Beth said feeling shaken.

"Neither did we," shrugged Waffle

"Yeah I still remember the scene we caused when we first saw it," Mr. Blik said

"If ya think being eaten is bad look at this." Gordon said he pulled some leaves which revealed the abdomen of the victim, trying to hold back the bile starting to rise in his throat.

Upon a closer look, Beth felt her stomach lurch: there was a large hole in the poor sucker's abdomen filled with eggs!

"Aw gross! They laid eggs inside!"

"Say Beth you're not scared of the troodon are ya?"

"No why?" She answered, trying to remain as calm she could. No doubt this was seriously terrifying, but if she lost her wits it would just be worse.

"Since its night time and you said they are night creatures. Doesn't that mean they´ll be here any time soon?"

"HUH?!" Beth said aloud remembering it was still night hours and the troodon wouldn't be happy if they find intruders near the nest.

She gulped and spoke up, her voice raising a few octaves higher, "You're right maybe we should get back to-"

Suddenly Gordon shut the door fast.

"Listen!" He hissed.

Chills ran down their spines when they what they feared was now happening. Outside, the same sinister hissing/clicking sounds were heard from behind the door.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Quick up the ceiling vent!"

They immediately scrambled up through an old grate large enough for them to escape. Not far behind the troodon had already made their way inside the old storage room and were now planning to chase the group.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

An alarm is heard when the group reached the lair, apparently the cats know that their prisoners were out of their cages.

As the group reunites and runs, Warren fires Tiger. The Persian cat's replies were still heard as they ran out of the sewers, saying he never liked his boss and despised his music.

Right now the group must reach pier for the cats were now chasing them and who knows if the troodon were still close behind stalking them.

Inside the museum, the mice are sleeping, but the group's shouting wakes them up. Gussie realizes they are ten minutes early, but others waking up only hear that the cats are there so they decide to release the secret weapon despite Honest john's protests.

All while outside, a Cat roared toward Gussie before she hits it down, causing it to fall.

Beth and her crew helped keep the cats at bay at the same time keeping an eye out for the troodon in case they lurking.

The three cat brothers stayed out of sight but helped secretly. Many along with the jellybeans tossed some items at the cats before Gussie noticed.

The now disguised Warren arriving with more cats. "Hold your fire it's that rat Warren T!"

"Rat my butt! He's midget cat!" said Beth

"And He's their boss!" Raj said.

"Pay no attention to those outsiders, just throw down all your money and that group and I will personally convince these cats to leave ya alone." Said Warren, "Just throw down those strangers and kid."

"Oh, yeah?" said a young mouse named Tony Toponi who shot on his slingshot. 

This knocks off Warren's fake nose. The crowd murmurs in suspicion

"Disregard the nose. What's in a nose? A nose by any other name would smell as sweet..."

Another shot this time it knocks the fake ears off

**"**Great whiskers! He's a cat!" 

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute." Warren said still trying to convince the crowd, "Who are you gonna believe? Me or your own eyes?"

"Wrong answer!" Beth said while the crowd tossed many items and food at Warren.

"Warren you're through, washed up, ruined!" said Gussie, "You'll NEVER get another cent from any mouse anywhere!"

"Yes, we'll see about that." Said Warrant T.

The cat came near some fluff nearby the tent while he took out what appeared to be a box of matches. He chuckled, lighting up the match a bit.

He tossed it toward the fluff, and the box lit in flames. Meanwhile, inside the museum, the mice struggle to keep the weapon from being released too early.

As the mice succeed in stopping the weapon by tying it tight, the whistle blows and Gussie commands everyone to release the secret weapon.

"RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON!"

The ones outside panicked as the boat was heard. They gasped as they saw the ship preparing to leave and the clock striking six.

Down below, Honest John, trying to pull it back, gasped as he heard the alarm. "That's the signal!" He then shouts "Release the weapon now!"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" a random mouse bellowed in annoyance.

Many of them tried shoving the machine while the ropes were being cut. The bugle and kazoos tooted a bit more.

Outside, the cats laughed cruelly at the site. Fievel came to the opening and as he hurried through, while the others struggled with the ropes. Fievel grabs one of the burning pieces of wood and burns through the rope, releasing the weapon. When the rope breaks, it throws him against a wall and knocks him out.

The machine was now bashing through. The mice got out of the way quickly. All while outside, the cats noticed the doors starting to break. The chains began breaking while a roar was heard with lights flickering around. Warren and Digit looked horrified at what was coming.

Finally, the door burst open before out came a strange machine, arriving and roaring toward them, glaring darkly. It was a giant mouse with yellow pupiless eyes, and huge incisors. This was the giant mouse of Minsk.

The cats ran from the giant mouse model. Then, inside the mouth, fireworks from some workers shot near Warren and Digit, making them yelp.

The cats ran up to the area, though noticed flames heading toward them, due to the ones above shooting fireworks at them. The evil cats yelped, quickly running to the docks.

"HEAD TO THE BOAT!"

They continued screaming with Warren dodging another firework and heat ray. With the jellybeans they lit the fireworks below the giant mouse. The machine roared, heading to the cats.

The ones inside quickly jumped out of the machine, tumbling away, unknown to the cats. As soon as all the workers were gone, the mechanical mouse kept roaring, chasing after them.

Finally, Warren tripped, falling to the ground. The now lifelike mouse dashed after them before the cat was grabbed. The cats in the dock looked worried. The mouse with its prisoners headed to them.

All the cats jumped in the water while the goat with prisoner jumped in as well. When it crashed into the water, it transformed back to props and objects. In the water, the cats, grabbing the rising anchor, noticed as he looked, frowning.

With the crowd, they watched before cheering happily.

Honest john announced with joy, "We owe it all to Filly...and his mouse of Mink!"

The crowd cheered happily and sang "No 'Cats in America" while a young mouse looked confused. "Filly? Who's Filly?"

Little did they knew was that the fire was about to start inside the ship as the flames were lit from the leftover gas on the ship.

Just then, the gas came in contact with a fallen flame. The gas leaked back toward the tent before it started lighting on fire.

Beth's crew noticed the fire starting to spread to the museum until something else caught their attention.

At that moment, the crowd whom watched the boat leave the docks noticed the flames.

"The tent's on fire!"

The crowd, also noticing, screamed. As they did, the tent continued flaming up while Beth's crew looked around.

"Hey what are you standing there for?!" One of the passing mice asked.

"Shh! I hear something!" Beth answered harshly.

Hesitantly, Lazlo grabs a torch along with Beth and the other bean scouts and lights it with the fire.

When the torches were lit, to their horror something was exposed from the darkness.

It was the pack of Troodon! They had been stalking within the darkness while the riot with the giant mouse was occurring. And they were waiting just the right time to strike.

They weren't the only ones who saw them. The moment the deadly dinosaurs were exposed from their hiding place while shaking their heads since they couldn't stand the bright light, the mice screamed in terror.

"Those things they're _real_!"

It appears the situation has gone from bad to victorious to nightmarishly worse.


	16. New York 1885 part4

**AN: I know it's a little rushed so in order to fill in, I decided to put what were the other kids doing since I already put Rolf in one of the chapters.  
**

**Chapter 3: New York 1885 part 4**

The fire department had arrived as a young mouse couple are desperately searching for the same young mouse Beth's group had met.

Now the odd thing about the attack, was they took mice with them as a prey but only left bite marks on the humans.

A ragged wound - heterodont bite pattern, to be precise.

Somewhere in the chaos a young girl mouse was looking for her parents. "Mama? Papa?"

The parents themselves were looking for their daughter, but the one of the troodon spotted them and was already bounding toward them.

Immediately Beth sprang into action she leapt and pushed the parents out of harm's way.

The little mouse came bounding up to the parents. "Mama! Papa!"

"Any ideas Pantheon?" asked Mr. Blik

"I don't know ideas just come to me suddenly…" replied Beth

"What need is something to trap them with." suggested Gordon

"Would a fishing net do the trick?" Offered Lazlo

"That'll work."

While Beth and her friends were handling the traps for the troodon, Tanya hears the calls of the young couple and brings it to her father's attention. He just says it someone calling for Filly Mousekewitz and Tanya reminds him that they changed her name to Tilly. Tanya runs towards the calls as Papa and Mama follow.

They discover that Fievel and Filly are the same mouse when Mama sees Fievel's hat. Outside, Tiger is seen listening in to the conversation.

While the commotion of the fire and Troodon was foot, Beth's group had decided to put their plan into action.

Lazlo pops up from behind a railing of the dock and throws a random object at the pack.

This gets their attention alright, none too happy. So they chase after him, in hot pursuit.

"I think, I got their attention!" he hollered.

"Oh! Now guys!" Beth signals the cat brothers.

"Big eyes in the hole!" says Waffle pulling a lever which drops the fishing on the pack of Troodon.

They didn't celebrate it for long for once the Troodon were the net struggling a dark magic disappeared them out of sight.

"Did you see that?" said an alarmed Raj.

"Yeah." said Clam.

"This smells like work of our enemies."

"I hate to interrupt the suspicions debate, but I believe, we got our work cut out for us because the same little guy that the cats had caught is now lost." Gordon chipped in.

"Then let's not disappoint his folks…" said Beth

0000000000000000000000

As the sun rises the next morning, the Mousekewitzes, Gussie Mausheimer along with Tony and Bridget all riding Tiger search for Fievel in Orphan's Alley.

Beth and her crew also volunteered to help look. It was the least they can do since they did keep Fievel company when they were caught themselves.

As they were walking in the morning mist while Mr. Mousekewitz played on the violin, their ears perk up. A familiar voice calls out "Papa."

Mr. Mousekewitz hears him, jumps off Tiger and runs towards his son. Now what follows is a sweet moment, a happy reunion between father and son. He holds up his son to show his wife that indeed they have found their missing child.

The small Parthenon crew smile a bit at the scene although Blik is in another corner grumbling "Mush….".

Even friends arrive to share the joy especially Tiger who jumps in splashing everyone.

"What's come over me? I'm hugging a cat!" exclaimed Gussie she was indeed hugging Tiger by the foot.

"I've never been so happy I have many friends, little Tiny friends" said Tiger "Even not so little friends."

Lazlo comes up to the group and begins to hug them.

"This is a moment! Come on a big group hug, everyone!" he grabs everyone including his friends and hugged them tightly.

"Choking can't breathe..." Waffles said, gasping for air.

"Well, we can't stay around this place any longer! We're outta here! Bye, bye, you happy family!" said Beth as she and her crew make their leave.

"Say do you think the Eds and your girl friends are up yet?" asked Lazlo

"I'm sure they're up already." replied Beth.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Indeed, the three Ed boys finally wake up along with the KND. They have managed to rest long enough to recover after the excitement from their previous adventure.

Sara G. came out yawning and stretching followed by Haruna. "So what did we miss?"

"Beth, the jellybeans and the cats Are out trying to solve the mystery of the disappearances in 1880's New York." Mac answered before handing them a few cups of hot chocolate.

"Say guys, do you think the other kids from your neighborhood are bound to catch up to you eventually?" Numbuh 2 asks curiously

"Nah, we're miles from them." replied Eddy confidently.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" Ed said aloud

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

To answer Ed's question, there's a sneak peek back on Isla Sorna. It turns out Rolf wasn't the only one who had reached the island by mistake - yet this group wasn't so lucky at playing safe.

"This can't be happening my bike's thrashed," griped Kevin while fixing his bike, "Nazz, we need to figure where those foul ups took off and head them off."

"I'm just surprised we made it this far - to this island," Nazz remarks, shading her eyes from the sun as she looked out into the horizon.

"Goes to show that exchange trip to the Pantheon's paid off…But I doubt the dorks would head back to the cul-de-sac."

"Yeah they're such cowards, I thought after that bad guy invasion they've gotten a back bone."

"Well I doubt Boiling Red Pantheon girl will be dropping off the dorks to someone they trust…"

"Speaking of the Pantheon's," said Nazz thoughtfully, "I haven't seen Beth's sisters or folks lately. Do you think they'd be heading to some family reunion?"

"With the dorks, the cats and the imaginary friends? Nah I doubt…" he say then exclaims "That's it! They're going to that place they said in their stories!" he then hugs Nazz, "Nazz, you're awesome babe."

She smiles at this. But it didn't last long since Kevin immediately lets go as if realizing something.

"Hold it! Bulma, Chi-Chi or Vegeta - they'll murder us if they found out we're after Beth's friends! We're wasting time we gotta get to those dorks before they get there." He frantically continues to fix his bike in order to continue their trek.

They hear some rustling in the trees startling them.

"Kevin! What if it's one those creeps?" asked Nazz sounding scared, "You know the Pantheon's reputation - they don't like that they're helping people and everyone else."

"Yeah? But what kind of loser follows kids straight to this island that's supposed to be off-limits?"

At that same moment, a full grown male T-rex bursts through the jungle foliage, roaring.

Kevin and Nazz scream as they scramble frantically up a big tree avoiding the T- rex.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Now they weren't the only ones having problems. While Kevin and Nazz were evading the T-rex, and Rolf was looking for Wilfred to give him a beating with his shoe for wandering off, Sarah and Jimmy had decided to view this spectacle (that of the Eds getting beat up) for their amusement.

Yet this only resulted with them jumping out of the frying pan and straight into the fire.

At first, it started out by taking a short cut through the trailer park despite Jimmy's hesitation. Eventually the Kankers got wind of what was going to happen to the Eds and took matters into their hands by forcing the two kids to lead the way.

Sarah managed to distract Lee by making her think she liked the nail polish from paint. Then slammed the can hard on her hand before causing the cart the Kankers were driving to crash into a tree.

Now the Kankers were looking for them in the forest which wasn't far from where the kart had crashed.

"Where they go?" inquired May looking for the kids.

"Do you see them May?" asked Lee

"I could have sworn they went this way!"

"You'd lose your head if it weren't nailed down!" snapped Marie

"My head ain't nailed!" argued May

"It's made of wood ain't it"

As May and Marie were arguing they failed to notice up in the trees were Sarah and Jimmy hiding.

Jimmy was squirming because a beetle had begun wandering near him before he could yelp Sarah holds his mouth shut.

Lee then grabs her two sisters and slams their heads together to get them to stop fighting and focus on how to 'help' their boyfriends.

Up in the tree, Sarah flicks the beetle which goes flying through some branches away from them. Lee hears the sound of the beetle being thrown and runs off in that direction with Marie and May following.

"I think they're gone jimmy" said Sarah as she climbed down. "Let's get the heck out of here"

They then hear voices off in the distance although they had just evaded the kankers they were dead curious on who else was in the woods.

They followed where the voices were not noticing that they had entered a darker part of the forest where the trees were so thick.

Finally the voices were getting louder, they hid behind some big rocks to see what they were up against. They see that the voices belonged to three teenagers no older than the Pantheon girls. They were dressed in dark spandex like clothes with letters on their middle.

What they didn't know was they had just stumbled onto the discussion of the infamous Trix. They were discussing on their next move to strike to Beth's traveling caravan.

"Thankfully that Dilophasaur venom came out with plenty water and soap – a pinch of the antitoxin." Said Icy lividly

"Let's just hope those troodon have better luck next time on _**hunting**_ the allies while the scrunts lend us a hand on taking down the guardians." Said Stormy with an evil look on her face.

It was over stood that it was the Trix that had summoned the Troodon to kill Beth's crew while the scrunts and their superior do the rest.

That's when Darcy sensed the two kids presence.

"Sisters, we're being watched," whispered Darcy "May I take care of it?"

She splits into two versions of herself. The clone disappears and reappears behind where Sarah and Jimmy were hiding.

She sends a blasts from behind pushing the two kids out of their hiding place. The two kids looked meekly up at the three witches who were sneering at them.

"Well what do we have here?" Demanded Icy, "Tell me, who you are and tell me why you were trespassing on our territory?"

"I'm- I'm Jimmy and this is my friend Sarah…" stammered Jimmy.

Sarah elbows him not to say anything else. "We can't talk to strangers!" she hissed.

"Didn't your Mommies ever tell you it's rude to spy?" mocked Darcy

"So what it's to you?!" snapped Sarah

"You have big mouth for a young mortal." said Stormy getting ready to shoot some magic to teach the brat a lesson.

"Please don't hurt us! We just wanted to see Ed Edd n Eddy get clobbered!" Cried Jimmy

"Did you say the Eds?"

"You mean those three boys with same names that are always hanging out with the red haired Pantheon girl?" asked Darcy

Jimmy nodded nervously.

"Is this true? If we find out you were lying to us-" snarled Icy

"We are not we both saw them run off with Beth on some sort of ship before the other had a chance to clobber them."

"I think these brats are telling the truth." Darcy remarked looking down at the two with disgust.

"You're coming with us!" Stormy roughly grabbed the two kids forcing them to come along the journey.

Now one would think they be joining the villains considering they find amusement in seeing the Ed:. But they didn't, considering the dark witches were treating them like dirt and prisoners.

And if they thought the Kankers were bad… sadly they were saints compared to the three witches they had ran into.


End file.
